


Soldier Wars

by jstonedd



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/F, Soldier Game Centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 64,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstonedd/pseuds/jstonedd
Summary: Traducción. Universo Alternativo. Los soldados arriesgan su vida cada día por luchar por un futuro mejor. Pero no todos llevan uniforme.





	1. PRÓLOGO

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soldier Wars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824704) by [jstonedd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstonedd/pseuds/jstonedd). 



> It is an honor to present the spanish version of my fic Soldier Wars and I can't thank @panther-of-shadows enough for making this possible. Thank you so much for your hard work, your dedication and your time. The amount of effort and professionalism you've put into this really blows me away and I hope the readers will appreciate it as much as I do. Again, thank you so much. Every positive comment will be dedicated to you (and I'll take credit for the negative ones because complaints usually concern the plot, for which you are not at fault) 
> 
> Please check out the lovely and talented translator of this story: http://panther-of-shadows.tumblr.com/

## \---------------------------  
SOLDIER WARS  
\---------------------------

 

Si había alguna prenda de vestir en la que siempre pudiese confiar, era una camisa blanca de vestir. Hacía juego con cualquier estilo de corbata y cualquier modelo de traje de chaqueta, así como también cualquier tipo de pantalones. Nunca podría equivocarse llevando una camisa blanca al trabajo, pues era la simplicidad la que le daba una mayor libertad.

La abotonó de arriba abajo, metió el dobladillo por dentro de sus pantalones negros de vestir, y a continuación se subió el cuello. Ahora venía la decisión más difícil. Elegir una corbata. No sería una elección tan ardua si sólo tuviese tres tal y como había sido en el pasado, pero después de comenzar una relación con su novia, ahora prometida, su colección de corbatas había aumentado drásticamente.

-Me gusta la azul de rayas grises -murmuró en su oído una voz ligera a su espalda, sintiendo su cálido aliento sobre la piel. Cerró los ojos cuando unos dientes comenzaron a mordisquear juguetonamente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-A mí también. Fue la primera que me compraste.

-Aún lo recuerdas…

-Por supuesto. Lo recuerdo todo sobre ti, Kotori.

-Umi, qué aduladora…

Kotori tiró suavemente de sus hombros para volverla hacia ella y darle un beso rápido en los labios.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días -musitó Umi sonriendo. Cogió la corbata que Kotori había elegido y se la colocó alrededor del cuello de forma que ambos extremos tuviesen la proporción adecuada para un simple nudo.

-¿Puedo? -Kotori tomó ambas puntas de la corbata en sus manos y tiró, acercando más a Umi, quien contuvo el aliento por la proximidad y afirmó con la cabeza.

Dado que Kotori no anudaba corbatas tan habitualmente como ella, sus movimientos nos eran tan fluidos como los practicados de Umi, pero aun así no eran faltos de elegancia. Siendo lentos y deliberados, casi parecía un ritual apaciguador. Umi nunca había tratado sus corbatas con la misma suavidad con la que lo hacía su prometida.

-Listo. -Kotori terminó de ajustar el nudo, con cuidado de no dejarlo muy apretado alrededor del cuello. Tras centrar la corbata, bajó el cuello de la camisa y procedió a quitar las diminutas motas de polvo que Umi consideraba inexistentes. No obstante, había aprendido a no discutir con una diseñadora de moda perfeccionista.

-Gracias -murmuró Umi, preguntándose por qué su corazón latía desbocado sólo por observar a Kotori anudar su corbata tan cerca.

Su prometida tiró suavemente de su corbata, y percibiendo su deseo, Umi se inclinó y capturó sus labios, quedándose sin aliento cuando Kotori rodeó su cuello con los brazos y se aproximó más.

-Tengo que irme a trabajar -susurró contra su boca, pero sus manos traicionaron sus palabras al posarse en las caderas de Kotori, cubiertas solamente por la fina seda de su pijama.

-¿Uno más? -preguntó Kotori con tono inocente, dibujando círculos en las espalda de Umi con un dedo.

La susodicha cerró los ojos, sabiendo que no terminaría simplemente con un beso si cedía en ese instante. Como tampoco lo haría después de dos o tres besos más, sólo terminaría cuando ambas estuvieran enredadas entre sábanas, sin aliento y cubiertas de sudor, pero satisfechas y dichosas.

-No… No puedo -dijo Umi como si verdaderamente le doliera-, tengo una reunión. Y absolutamente no puedo perdérmela.

-Oh -murmuró Kotori decepcionada, algo que hizo que Umi casi cambiara su parecer, pero verdaderamente tenía una cita a la que no podía faltar.

-Te lo compensaré, lo prometo -susurró, rozando su nariz con la de Kotori, quien dejó escapar una risita-. Voy a intentar terminar el trabajo de hoy un poco antes.

-Hazlo, por favor. -Kotori presionando sus labios contra las mejillas de Umi. Le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad alejarse de su prometida-. Diviértete en el trabajo.

Umi se rio sin fuerzas al escuchar la palabra “diversión”.

-Gracias. Tú también.

De camino a la puerta, agarró su bolso de cuero y las llaves de su coche, pensando cuánto deseaba estar de vuelta a casa otra vez. Siempre que la reunión fuese un éxito, salir antes del trabajo hoy iba a ser posible.

 

* * *

 

 

A Eli le gustaba la rutina. Por desgracia, su trabajo no le proporcionaba demasiada, incluso cuando técnicamente el procedimiento era siempre el mismo. Sin embargo, al menos en casa tenía la libertad de decidir su rutina ella misma. Ésta consistía en vestirse. Escoger una camisa de vestir, una corbata y un traje a juego era para ella casi un ritual espiritual, como a su pareja le gustaba llamarlo, algo con lo que Eli no podía estar más de acuerdo. Nada era más satisfactorio que elaborar un conjunto a juego.

Poseía asimismo un estricto orden que seguir al vestirse. Ropa interior primero, por supuesto. La camisa antes que los pantalones, pues simplificaba el proceso de meter el dobladillo de ésta dentro de los últimos. Luego la corbata, y finalmente el traje de chaqueta.

Mientras que una de sus compañeras de trabajo, Sonoda Umi, prefería camisas blancas con corbatas unicolores o a rayas, Eli optaba por la variedad de colores y estaba más dispuesta a experimentar con diferentes diseños de corbata. No siempre le salía bien, por lo que su novia se aseguraba de hacerle saber si se había vuelto a poner alguna combinación demasiado extraña para la vista.

Hoy se decidió por una camisa azul claro, una corbata negra con líneas a cuadros grises y un traje de chaqueta color azul marino. Era una de sus combinaciones más conservadoras, hoy no se sentía demasiado juguetona. Tenía una reunión seria por la mañana y gran parte de su futuro dependía de ella. Su vestimenta siempre reflejaba su estado de ánimo.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen de las personas que fruncen demasiado el ceño.

El rostro de Eli se relajó visiblemente, y no pudo evitar reír.

-Todavía soy joven. Esteré bien.

Al dar media vuelta para saludar a su novia, las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta, que le secó al instante.

Apoyada casualmente contra el marco de la puerta, Nozomi aún seguía en ropa interior, sonriendo presumidamente.

-Tengo… Tengo una reunión importante -tartamudeó Eli, desviando la mirada.

-No recuerdo haberte dicho que te quedases. -Nozomi enarcó una ceja, ampliando su presuntuosa sonrisa.

Eli abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, sabiendo que se adentraría en una batalla perdida. Era bastante complicado ganar nada contra Nozomi, esa mujer parecía saber cómo derrotarla sin tan siquiera comenzar el juego.

No había forma alguna de defenderse sin sonar infantil, así pues Eli se abstuvo de decir nada que pudiese darle a Nozomi aún más poder con el que mortificarla. Se puso la chaqueta y tiró de las mangas de la camisa hasta que ésta sobresaliese dos centímetros bajo el puño de la chaqueta. Su ritual había acabado y ella estaba lista para salir de casa cuando recordó que Nozomi seguía bloqueando la puerta. O parte de ella. Por supuesto, siempre podía sobrepasarla y probablemente Nozomi se lo permitiese, pero aun así el pensamiento la detuvo en seco.

-Creí que tenías una reunión importante -comentó Nozomi socarronamente, sin perder la dulzura de su voz.

Cómo deseaba Eli que fuera cualquier otro día para así poder cogerla en brazos y llevarla de vuelta a la cama. Cómo deseaba no tener una reunión tan temprano… Pero el deber la llamaba y Eli no sabía ser otra cosa que responsable y cumplidora.

-Sí -suspiró con dificultad, pero permaneció inmóvil.

Nozomi se separó del marco de la puerta y dio un par de pasos hacia Eli, contoneándose. Rodeó su silueta rígida con los brazos y deslizó las yemas de los dedos por sus hombros y brazos.

-¿No tenías prisa?

-Sí -repitió Eli con sequedad y voz monótona.

Nozomi rio entre dientes al tiempo que jugaba con el cabello de la rubia.

-Suenas casi como un soldado.

Eli tensó la mandíbula.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mm -susurró Nozomi, acercándose a ella-, estás tan rígida como una tabla. Incluso después de haber estado tanto tiempo juntas. Pero no te preocupes, puedo ayudarte a desentumecerte…

Dejó un delicado reguero de besos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Eli, acariciando su piel con los labios hasta alcanzar su oreja y soplar suavemente. Elí no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-De verdad, necesito irme ya -jadeó, obligándose a volver la cara y alejarse de las atenciones de Nozomi.

-Mm, que tengas un buen día en el trabajo. -Nozomi le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación, contoneando provocativamente las caderas. Eli la siguió con la mirada, atenta al balanceo de la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, hasta que su novia hubo salido de la habitación.

Sacudió la cabeza, pugnando por librar su mente de tanto pensamiento sucio.

 

* * *

 

 

-Maki… Maki, despiértate…

-Mmm…

-Maki, no seas así.

-Mmm…

-Parece que no tengo otra opción.

Unos dedos bailaron por su espalda desnuda de arriba abajo, expandiendo la longitud de sus movimientos con cada vuelta hasta acabar sobre sus firmes nalgas, pellizcándolas.

-¡Mmm!

Unos ojos somnolientos parpadearon confundidos, enfrentando otro par de ojos completamente despiertos, los cuales le sonreían abiertamente.

-Buenos días, Maki.

-Buenos días -balbuceó la mujer aún adormilada, dibujando una sonrisa perezosa en sus labios mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos para poder observar a su amante un poco más.

-Tengo que irme temprano y dependiendo de cuánto trabajo haya planeado mi manager para hoy, puede que no regrese hasta mañana. Sólo quería despedirme en caso de que eso pasase.

Maki se removió para acercarse más a su mujer y poder acurrucarse contra ella, pasando un brazo sobre su cintura.

-Sólo cinco minutos más, Nico.

Soltando una carcajada, la susodicha le consintió el capricho, pasando los dedos a través del pelo despeinado de Maki.

-¿No tienes que irte a trabajar tú también?

-Más tarde.

-Qué extraño. Normalmente sueles tener las reuniones por la mañana.

-Cambié el turno -murmuró contra el cuello de Nico-. Se lo cambié a una colega. Ahora tengo horarios diferentes para las reuniones.

-Mm, no sabía que pudieras cambiar turnos en el trabajo. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

-Básicamente lo mismo que antes -musitó, conteniendo un bostezo-. Simplemente en un departamento distinto.

-¿Y te gusta más?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Por qué?

El colchón se hundió cuando Maki se incorporó, sentándose a horcajadas sobre Nico. Ésta tragó saliva, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-¿Maki?

-Por qué, ¿eh? -susurró, lamiéndose los labios mientras disfrutaba de la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de su amante, quien acaba de recuperarse de las actividades de esa misma noche-. Porque consigo pasar más tiempo contigo por las mañanas.

-Ma… Maki, tengo una sesión de fotos en dos horas y necesito estar allí en una hora para el maquillaje, y ya sabes cómo está el tráfico en…

Sus palabras murieron en un beso cuando una boca hambrienta capturó sus labios y no pudo hacer otra cosa que gemir de placer. Era una danza de la que nunca se cansarían sin importar las veces que la repitieran. Estaban destinadas a hacerlo durante el resto de sus vidas si los anillos de su mano izquierda significaban algo.

 

* * *

 

 

Puntual como siempre, un sedán negro con los cristales tintados se deslizó por la calzada hasta detenerse justo frente a ella. Eli abrió la puerta del copiloto y se subió, saludando a la persona sentada frente al volante.

-Buenos días, Umi.

-Buenos días.

Umi echó un vistazo a la expresión de su amiga antes de mirar sobre su hombro mientras daba marcha atrás.

-¿No estás feliz de trabajar en el turno de mañana?

Eli suspiró.

-No, no es eso. Es que… es tan difícil dejar la cama, tan caliente…

-¿Y con Nozomi en ella? -terminó Umi en su lugar. Ante la falta de respuesta de Eli, asumió que había dado en el clavo-. Si te sirve de consuelo, sé cómo te sientes. Bueno, no sobre la parte de Nozomi, pero… ya sabes.

-Sí -rio Eli, conociendo la naturaleza afectiva de la prometida de Umi-. Kotori tiene suerte de poder decidir si trabajar en casa o en su oficina.

-Eso le dije yo, pero respondió que era todo lo contrario -comentó Umi, frunciendo el ceño-. En casa no se puede concentrar y en la oficina no se siente inspirada.

-Suena duro. ¿Acaso puede diseñar toda esa cantidad de vestidos como para contrarrestar la velocidad a la que se venden?

-La verdad es que sí. Se acostumbró a esbozar de forma aproximada los diseños en casa y a perfeccionarlos en la oficina -respondió Umi con una tenue sonrisa formándose en sus labios al pensar en su prometida-. Estoy orgullosa de que lograse incrementar su productividad, un factor que solía ser su mayor conflicto.

-Quizás sea tu buena influencia -dijo Eli con una carcajada-. Hablando de productividad, ¿quién es nuestra primera orden del día?

-Imada Ira -contestó Umi sin vacilación, entrando en su típico y serio modo de negocios-. Fundador y director ejecutivo de Imada Corporation, una compañía con docenas de sucursales en Japón y en países vecinos. Principalmente envuelta en la producción de químicos tales como tinte para el pelo, pintura o productos líquidos de limpieza.

-Mm, creo saber por dónde va esto.

-Genera billones, pero no invierte ni un solo yen en la protección del medioambiente o en mejorar las condiciones laborales de sus empleados. Lo encubre sobornando a la prensa y borrando contenido crítico de internet. Su influencia llega tan lejos que incluso la policía arresta a sus oponentes con falsos cargos.

Eli suspiró.

-Así que la única razón de que nos haya invitado es porque quiere deshacerse de nosotras. Sabía que había algo sospechoso en que aceptase responder una encuesta de una organización medioambiental.

-Eso no es todo -dijo Umi, golpeando impacientemente el volante con los dedos cuando se encontraron en medio de un atasco-. Los residuos químicos que su compañía produce se vierten en ríos cercanos. Esos ríos son la fuente principal de agua potable de la población local. No conozco el número exacto, pero se estima que alrededor de 150 personas han muerto por beber aguas contaminadas y miles están en estado terminal, un tercio de ellos niños.

El silencio reinó dentro del coche, solamente se escuchaba el sonido del motor ronroneando suavemente.

Entonces, dejando escapar un gruñido, Eli golpeó furibunda el salpicadero con el puño.

-¿Cómo pudo llegar a esto? ¿Cómo es que no lo notó nadie?

-Los químicos son incoloros e inodoros -respondió Umi con calma, cambiando de marcha cuando los coches empezaron a moverse de nuevo-. A menos que se estudiase en un laboratorio, nadie sería capaz de decir si está contaminada o no. Y como nadie ha comprobado científicamente esas aguas desde hace años, los que sí los hicieron fueron chantajeados para presentar falsos resultados sobre su pureza.

Eli se masajeó la frente.

-Tenemos que poner un final de verdad a esto.

-Para eso estamos aquí.

 

 

* * *

 

 

-Estamos muy satisfechas con el interés que ha mostrado en nuestro proyecto, Sr. Imada, y nos gustaría exponerle nuestros puntos más fuertes en una breve presentación digital. -Eli inclinó la cabeza educadamente.

Umi dejó su bolso sobre la mesa, dándole unos toquecitos con el dedo.

-Todo lo que conforma CM está aquí dentro.

Imada se reclinó en su ostentosa silla de oficina, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Hacedlo rápido, no tengo todo el día. Es más, ¿te importaría no poner tu bolso en mi mesa? Es nueva y pagué una buena cantidad de dinero por ella.

-Perdone -dijo Umi, quitando su bolso de dicha mesa-. No lo sabía.

-Tampoco esperaba que las mujeres reconociesen el auténtico valor de las cosas -contestó Imada con una sonrisa desdeñosa-. Pero te perdono, ya que eres una tan linda.

-Muy amable por su parte, Sr. Imada -contestó Umi cortésmente, rebuscando en el interior de su bolso mientras Eli apretaba con el codo un botón que automáticamente hizo bajar las persianas, oscureciendo la estancia.

-Oh, bonito ambiente -gruñó Imada, siguiendo lascivamente con la mirada el culo de Eli cuando ésta se acercó a su propio bolso, buscando algo que necesitaría para la presentación. Sacó un par de guantes negros.

-¿Guantes? -masculló le hombre, perplejo-. ¿Para qué necesitas guantes?

Umi se volvió hacia él.

-Para esto.

Un _click_ metálico cerca de su cabeza le congeló la sangre en las venas.

-¿Qu-qué?

El helado cañón de una pistola empujó contra su sien, haciendo que su cuerpo comenzase a temblar y rompiese en sudor frío. A pesar de que su organismo sabía bien qué estaba sucediendo en ese momento, su mente no podía procesarlo. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Empecemos con la presentación. -Eli se tomó su tiempo para ponerse uno de los guantes, luego el otro, moviendo los dedos hasta que se ajustasen a sus manos. Le lanzó una mirada gélida a Imada-. CM no son las siglas de Ciencia Medioambiental; de hecho, la organización ni siquiera existe, pero de todas formas tampoco le interesó. Sólo buscaba una manera de deshacerse de nosotras puesto que sus fábricas han estado vertiendo toxinas desde el primer día.

-¿Qué…? ¿Quiénes sois…? -gritó Imada, temblando de pies a cabeza. Levantó las manos para demostrar su desamparo en un ataque desesperado de ser perdonado-. No lo hagáis, os daré cualquier cosa; pero, por favor, no lo hagáis… Lo que queráis…

-Lo que queremos -dijo Umi, sin rastro alguno de compasión-, es que se esté callado. Ya hemos escuchado suficiente de usted por hoy.

-Casi le pego un tiro cuando no quiso dejar ir mi mano en la presentación -murmuró Eli, sacando una memoria USB y conectándola al ordenador personal de Imada.

-No… No puedes…

-Cierre la boca.

Eli mecanografió en el teclado, introduciendo comandos y órdenes que rastreasen información oculta en el sistema. Surgieron varios resultados, pero todos requerían una contraseña.

-¿Contraseña? ¿De verdad cree que todavía puede proteger información delicada con contraseñas hoy en día?

-No, no… No lo… -La voz de Imada se volvió más débil al ser testigo de cómo Eli ejecutaba un programa portado en el USB, quebrando su contraseña en apenas unos segundos.

Documentos, informes, listas llenas de nombres y docenas de fotografías surgieron de la nada, la última categoría mostrando ríos apenas visibles con peces muertos flotando en la superficie de sus aguas, personas malnutridas con tumores haciéndose visibles en su piel y varios rostros que parecían ser adversarios y objetivos de la compañía.

Umi presionó la pistola aún más fuerte contra la cabeza de Imada al ver que él se ponía más nervioso al observar las imágenes, gimiendo de miedo. Eli copió los ficheros, eliminó las huellas de la transferencia y extrajo la memoria USB. La metió en el bolsillo de su traje de chaqueta.

-Nos preguntó quiénes éramos -dijo Eli con voz uniforme, sin enfrentar a Imada, quien había empezado a lloriquear, incapaz de respirar entre sollozos-. Somos Soldiers.

-¿S-Soldiers?

-Asesinamos a todos aquellos que abusan de su posición de poder a favor de su propia ganancia y codicia, aquellos que son tóxicos para la sociedad e impiden la evolución natural de ésta como un todo. -Umi aumentó la presión del arma contra la cabeza del hombre-. Asesinamos a gente como usted, Imada, quienes lo tienen todo pero siguen queriendo más, arrebatándoselo a personas que tienen mucho menos. Su existencia causa más daño que utilidad a la humanidad, así que hemos decidido detener esta injusticia.

Eli se volvió hacia él, sin molestarse en ocultar la mueca de disgusto que se pintó en su cara al enfrentar su despreciable rostro.

-¿Algunas últimas palabras?

-No saldréis de ésta -sollozó-, tengo cámaras instaladas…

-Que nosotras hemos inhabilitado de antemano. Y nadie lo notará porque ahorró dinero no contratando un guarda de seguridad.

-Mi secretaria…

-Está ocupada trabajando en su segundo puesto de trabajo como agente en un centro de llamadas ya que no le paga lo suficiente como para mantener a su familia. No entrará a su oficina a menos que usted la llame.

-Alguien…

-Ríndase -suspiró Eli-. Ha destrozado demasiadas vidas como para ser llorado tras su muerte. Umi, por favor.

Antes de que Imada pudiese gritar su última protesta, una bala atravesó su piel, cráneo y cerebro, matándolo en apenas diez segundos. Su cuerpo cayó de la silla, inerte, con las lágrimas aún secándose en su expresión de sorpresa, la cual quedaría congelada en su rostro para siempre.

Umi separó el silenciador de la pistola, devolviéndolo a su bolso. Luego, colocó el arma en una pistolera escondida en el interior de su traje de chaqueta.

-Era un hombre abominable.

-Al igual que todos nuestros objetivos -respondió Eli, suspirando-. Vámonos, no quiero verlo durante más tiempo.

Empacaron sus bolsos y dejaron la oficina, manteniendo los guantes dado que aún necesitaban abrir puertas y pulsar el botón del ascensor. Pasaron junto a la secretaria telefónica, junto a los desmotivados trabajadores sentados en sus estrechos cubículos y a través de la entrada sin supervisión con el escáner de armas desactivado.

Eli ojeó su reloj una vez pusieron los pies fuera del edificio.

-Todo acorde al plan. ¿Cuál es tu estimación del momento de descubrimiento?

-Dos días -dijo Umi sin meditarlo antes-. No tiene familia ni seres queridos, y nunca se molestó en buscar amistades cimentadas en el respeto mutuo. Su trabajo es realizado mayoritariamente por el comité ejecutivo. No tiene una función significativa dentro de la compañía, sólo es el representante de cara al exterior.

Eli soltó una carcajada ante la respuesta inmediata.

-Todavía tengo que verte errar en alguna de tus temibles predicciones, siempre tan exactas.

-No son predicciones, -Umi desbloqueó su coche-, son cálculos. Basados en hechos. Quizás Nozomi no sea una buena influencia para ti con sus juegos de cartas de revelación.

-Adivinación -la corrigió Eli, metiéndose dentro del coche por el lado del copiloto al tiempo que Umi se sentaba en el asiento del conductor-, y sus adivinaciones son aterradoramente precisas también.

Umi no comentó que reinterpretar cartas tenía más arbitrariedad que cualquier otra cosa, sólo se limitó a arrancar el coche.

-¿Ha leído tu fortuna alguna vez?

-Sí. -Eli sonrió al recordarlo, contemplando distraídamente el exterior por la ventanilla mientras salían del aparcamiento directamente a la calle-. Sucedió la primera vez que nos conocimos. Estaba corriendo en el parque cuando observé una multitud reunida a su alrededor. Todo el mundo quería que Nozomi leyese su fortuna pues tenía la reputación de que sus predicciones eran bastante exactas. No me lo creía, por supuesto; tan sólo quería que ella también leyese la mía.

Umi le echó un vistazo a su compañera para luego volver la mirada de nuevo a la carretera.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Sacó la carta de la Justicia al derecho. Dijo que estaba conducida por un fuerte sentido de la justicia y la armonía. Que lucharía por la igualdad. -Eli meneó la cabeza-. Eso me llegó. Era como si supiera a qué estaba dedicando mi vida.

-Coincidencia -murmuró Umi.

-Eso fue lo que pensé -convino Eli-. La busqué otra vez en el parque y le dije que lo hiciese una segunda vez. Sacó la carta de la Justicia de nuevo. -Bajó la voz, avergonzada-. Dijo lo mismo que me había dicho la primera vez. Pero agregó que pronto me adentraría en una relación de compromiso.

Umi le alzó una ceja a su compañera, quien silenciosamente añadió:

-Comenzamos a salir dos semanas más tarde.

-Quizás debería intentarlo yo también -reflexionó Umi-, pero no quiero recibir malas noticias antes de la boda.

-Oh, cierto. -Eli recordó que Umi se casaría dentro de un mes-. ¿Cómo van los planes?

Umi maldijo en voz baja cuando un coche delante de ella no utilizó los indicadores, reduciendo abruptamente la velocidad antes de girar a la derecha, obligándola a reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para no estrellarse contra él. Frustrada por los acontecimientos, Umi respondió en un tono más oscuro del que pretendía.

-Kotori contrató a un planificador de bodas. Va estupendamente.

-¿Ya sabes cuántos invitados tendréis? -preguntó Eli.

-Demasiados -suspiró Umi-. Y todos vienen por la parte de Kotori. Es decir, sólo puedo invitaros a ti, Nozomi, Maki y su mujer.

Eli estalló en carcajadas al observar su mueca de dolor.

-No hay forma de evitarlo. Después de todo, es la heredera del Grupo Minami. Probablemente no quiera invitar ni a la mitad de la gente que asistirá.

Umi respondió con un suspiro. A fin de cuentas era verdad, la mitad de sus invitados habían recibido una invitación por razones relacionadas con el negocio.

-Oye, Umi -dijo Eli, su tono de voz tornándose tranquilo y serio. Miró a través de la ventanilla-. Realmente la amas, ¿no es cierto?

Umi no miró a su compañera, tampoco respondió. La única señal de afirmación a la pregunta de Eli fueron los músculos tensos de su mandíbula.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Eli, sin verdaderamente prestar atención alguna al escenario que pasaba ante sus ojos-. ¿Tienes un plan B?

Umi apretó el agarre que mantenía en el volante.

-Tan sólo espero no tener que enfrentarme a un escenario que requiera un plan B. Pero al mismo tiempo, no estoy tan demente como para creer que puedo mantener esto para siempre.

Eli cerró los ojos, descansando la cabeza contra el reposacabezas.

-Sería mucho más sencillo si no tuviéramos sentimientos.

-Eso es discutible -replicó Umi-. Imada era capaz de hacer lo que hacía solamente porque carecía de emociones.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Umi frunció el ceño.

-Me temo que demasiado bien. -Se detuvo, mirando por el espejo retrovisor para comprobar si algún coche se aproximaba por detrás, de forma que pudiese estacionar en una plaza de aparcamiento vertical-. Ése ha sido el mayor error de cálculo que he cometido nunca.

-¿Estamos hablando sobre el aparcamiento o…?

-No. -Umi aparcó suavemente el coche sin necesitar corrección alguna. Apagó el motor y se volvió hacia Eli con expresión severa-. Todo lo que ha pasado después de conocer a Kotori. Calculé mal a largo plazo.

Eli posó una mano sobre su hombro con la intención de tranquilizarla, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-No puedes calcularlo todo, Umi. Además, creo que es el mejor error que has cometido nunca.

Umi pareció relajarse un poco al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Yo también lo creo. No me arrepiento de nada. Todavía.

-No seas gafe, estúpida -se mofó Eli, golpeando ligeramente el hombro de Umi-. ¡Vas a casarte! Y con qué novia… La gente mataría por estar en tu lugar.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso finalmente en el rostro de Umi.

-Por eso los mato primero.

 

* * *

 

 

-Koizumi acaba de enviarnos el perfil de nuestro siguiente objetivo -murmuró Eli, deslizando el dedo por pantalla de su Tablet. Dejó escapar un leve silbido-. Una lista fea de crímenes.

Umi se acercó a su colega y echó un vistazo sobre su hombro para poder observar también la pantalla

-Incluso más asqueroso que Imada. Pero menos destacado. ¿Puedo pedirte que te encargues de éste tú sola mañana? Tengo una gala a la que asistir otra vez.

Eli guardó la Tablet, estirando los brazos con un bostezo.

-Sin problema. Koizumi calificó sus medidas de seguridad como extremadamente bajas porque al parecer, ser un bajo perfil le hace sentir a salvo. -Hizo girar la silla-. ¿Una gala organizada por el Grupo Minami? Nozomi me ha comentado algo.

Asintiendo, Umi se dejó caer en la segunda silla de la habitación.

-Preferiría no hablar de eso, son eventos agotadores. Es difícil acostumbrarse a la amabilidad fingida y las sonrisas de plástico. -Se encogió ante la idea-. Por cierto, ¿también va a estar Nozomi? Escuché que fue de nuevo la organizadora.

Eli soltó una carcajada, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Le preguntó a la Sra. Minami si podía tomarse la noche libre. Aunque es ella quien lo planifica, ya no está interesada tampoco en asistir a esos eventos.

-La respeto muchísimo -dijo Umi con una inclinación de cabeza-. Kotori dice que su madre es bastante exigente, pero Nozomi siempre hace su trabajo con una sonrisa.  Ser asistente en estos tiempos no es sencillo.

-No creo haber escuchado a Nozomi quejarse ninguna vez -observó Eli pensativamente-. Parece gustarle lo que hace sin importar cuánto tiempo le robe. Pero últimamente sí es verdad que parece que asistimos a menos galas que antes. No es que eche de menos conocer a personas sórdidamente ricas, que de alguna manera siempre terminan siendo nuestros próximos objetivos.

Umi asintió con la cabeza.

-Hablando de objetivos, ¿Maki tiene algún caso esta noche?

-Sí -rio Eli-. Quería tener menos trabajo por las mañanas. Dijo que necesitaba pasar más tiempo con su mujer. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no?

-No tiene que ser fácil salir con una celebridad de clase A -comentó Umi, impresionada-. Todavía tengo que conocer a esta Yazawa Nico.

-Yo también. Aún me cuesta creer que ella y Maki realmente encajen. Y pensar que le estábamos tomando el pelo cuando le sugerimos que saliese con ella…

Umi le dedicó a Eli una débil sonrisa.

-No es tan extraño que grandes cosas empiecen con una sugerencia disfrazada de broma.

-Tan sabia y tan joven -murmuró Eli con una sonrisa decaída, meneando la cabeza-. Umi, podrías haberte convertido en alguien enorme, de veras.

-Eso va por un montón de gente a la que nunca se le dio la oportunidad. Si puedo cambiar eso, si puedo brindarles una vida mejor, entonces lo haré.

Había expresado en voz alta exactamente la misma mentalidad que guardaba Eli en su interior, con unas pocas palabras concisas, resumiendo todo lo que su organización representaba.

Si ensuciar sus propias manos era todo lo que se necesitaba para limpiar el mundo de corrupción, entonces lo harían. Si actuar moralmente mal era todo lo que hacía falta para proteger a aquellos que actuaban moralmente bien, entonces lo harían. Las Soldiers estaban preparadas para perpetrar el mal con tal de detener la expansión de un mal mayor.

No se veían a sí mismas como heroínas, sabían que andaban muy lejos de serlo. No se trataba de un debate sobre moralidad o hacer lo correcto, no se trataba de sacrificio u honor.

Habiendo crecido en las sombras de la realidad, habían presenciado atrocidades en la oscuridad con las que otros nunca se tropezarían. Sabían que se necesitaba a alguien que vivía en la oscuridad para matar a alguien rodeado de ella. Nadie excepto ellas podía hacerlo. Ellas, quienes vivían tanto en la oscuridad como bajo la luz del sol sin perder de vista quiénes eran en realidad.

Las esquinas oscuras del mundo sólo existían porque las personas viviendo bajo la luz las dejaban existir. Mientras no les afectase, mientras su propia seguridad y fortuna estuviera segura, toleraban e incluso se sumaban a la contienda que sucedía en el otro lado. La oscuridad tenía sus raíces en la luz, y las Soldiers habían reconocido la necesidad de cortas dichas raíces con el fin de evitar que se propagasen, de evitar que esas manchas oscuras absorbiesen la luz de su alrededor.

Ciertamente no eran heroínas. No esperaban a que la gente gritase buscando su ayuda. Actuaban en el ahora, de forma que algún día la gente no tuviese que gritar nunca más.

Ciertamente no querían ser confundidas como heroínas. Su sentido de la justicia era relativo. No existía una definición absoluta del bien y el mal, no existía escala alguna que midiera la cantidad de justicia que podían reestablecer. Sólo veían el panorama más amplio de sus metas, y éstas consistían en equilibrar la balanza del mundo con igualdad, eliminando así las irregularidades.

Tenían clara su meta, conocían al enemigo, comprendían su objetivo. Al final, no eran más que soldados en un campo de batalla, con la única diferencia de que el campo de batalla lo habían elegido por sí mismas.

 

* * *

 

 

Ojeando impacientemente su reloj cada pocos minutos, Umi se preguntaba cuándo era socialmente aceptable dejar la gala. No tenía grandes esperanzas de ser liberada pronto, dado que era una fiesta organizada por la empresa de la madre de su prometida, y como futura mujer de la ulterior sucesora del Grupo Minami, Umi no tenía otra opción que aguantar hasta el final. Hasta el momento, había eludido satisfactoriamente cualquier interacción social con otros invitados al quedarse en una esquina de la estancia, tomando sorbitos de la misma bebida durante una hora. La gente había intentado acercársele, pero su siniestra mirada penetrante los mantenía a raya.

Incluso estando apartada de la muchedumbre principal, aún podía captar retazos sueltos de sus conversaciones, y los temas que las ocupaban la hacían estremecer. La clase alta de la sociedad daba miedo e intentar entender cómo trabajan era fútil.

Umi se percató de que Kotori intentaba abrirse paso hasta ella, siendo interceptada a mitad de camino por dos invitados. Lanzándole miradas impotentes a Umi, Kotori puso sobre su rostro una sonrisa falsa y fingió estar interesada en lo que sus invitados tenían que decir.

Umi puso su bebida a un lado, alisando su traje. Nadie se metía entre Kotori y ella.

-Caballeros -los saludó con una educada inclinación de cabeza tras aproximarse, colocándose junto a Kotori. Pudo escuchar cómo su prometida suspiraba de alivio.

-Oh, Srta. Sonoda, justamente estábamos hablando sobre vuestros planes de boda -dijo el invitado más mayor, al cual ambas mujeres le sacaban un cabeza de altura-. Estoy deseando ver a la Srta. Minami con un vestido maravilloso que diseñará ella misma, ¿me equivoco?

Kotori asintió, sonriendo de forma menos forzada ahora que Umi estaba a su lado.

-Pero todavía no he podido terminarlo.

-Será magnífico, ¡no hay duda! -afirmó el otro invitado con entusiasmo. Parecía que hablaba de su propia boda-. Os deseamos una alegre velada. Fue agradable poder hablar con vosotras.

Ambos hombres se inclinaron sutilmente antes de desaparecer otra vez entre la muchedumbre.

-Oye, -Umi agarró la mano de Kotori-, ¿estás bien?

Kotori le dio un apretón a la mano de su prometida.

-Lo estaré si bailas conmigo.

-¿Bailar? -Umi volvió la cabeza hacia la pista de baile prácticamente vacía, donde unas pocas personas bailaban lentamente una suave balada-. Nos verán todos.

-¿Por favor? -Kotori la observó con ojos de cordero degollado, haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior, y Umi se quedó sin aliento-. Sabes bailar, ¿de qué tienes miedo?

-Yo… -Umi vaciló, incapaz de enfrentar durante más tiempo la expresión de su prometida sin derretirse-. Vale. Pero sólo un baile.

Miradas llenas de curiosidad siguieron a la pareja cuando se abrieron paso hasta la pista de baile. Cuando el pinchadiscos vio acercarse a la heredera del Grupo Minami, cambió rápidamente la música, poniendo una balada popular que consiguió sacar más gente a la pista de baile.

-¿Quieres tomar la iniciativa esta vez? -susurró Kotori en el oído de Umi, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella-. Es fácil.

-Vale -respiró Umi, concentrada en llenar sus plumones con el aire suficiente para respirar, ya que estar tan cerca de su hermosa amada agitaba los latidos de su corazón. Posó una mano tentativamente en su cintura, sin ejercer presión alguna. Kotori cubrió su mano con la suya, haciéndole saber que no había problema en que la agarrase; no estaba hecha de cristal.

-Umi, estoy bien -dijo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Umi al tiempo que su par atrapaba su mano libre-. Es tan linda la forma de actuar tan tímida que tienes a mi alrededor.

-No es timidez -se defendió Umi, tragando saliva cuando su olfato nadó en el olor del perfume de Kotori. Comenzaron a balancearse al ritmo apacible de la música, moviendo sus cuerpos al son de la dulce melodía-. Sólo es precaución… de tratarte indebidamente.

-Oh, Umi, -Kotori dejó escapar una risilla sofocada-, ¿dónde aprendiste a llegar al corazón de la gente con tales modales tan halagüeños?

Umi se tensó como un resorte durante un segundo antes de responder tan impasiblemente como pudo:

-Talento natural, supongo.

-Mm, tienes bastante talento -coincidió Kotori, sonriendo.

Umi se las arregló para conducir el baile sin chocarse con las demás parejas. Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio, deseando dejar la pista de baile, que no paraba de llenarse de gente.

-No, uno más -suplicó Kotori, haciendo pucheros y sin soltar su hombro ni su mano-. Todavía me tienes que compensar por la mañana de ayer.

Umi cedió bastante rápido, retomando su posición sin protestar.

-Te estás malacostumbrando, Kotori. Recuerdo claramente haberte compensado ayer nada más llegar a casa.

Kotori fingió pensarlo durante un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-No, no me acuerdo.

-¿En serio? -Umi enarcó una ceja, inclinándose hasta rozar la oreja de Kotori con los labios, provocándole un pequeño estremecimiento-. ¿No recuerdas haberme recibido estrenando tu nueva lencería?

-No -gimió Kotori en voz baja, clavando los dedos en el hombro de Umi cuando ésta empujó las caderas contra ella, saliéndose con la suya simplemente porque la pista de baile estaba bastante concurrida y alguien había reducido la intensidad de las luces para crear un ambiente más propio de una fiesta.

-Qué extraño -susurró Umi cerca de su oído, agravando su voz tanto como pudo-, entonces debo haber soñado que te hacía el amor encima de tu escritorio.

-U-Umi…

-Y en ese mismo sueño, -Umi cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo-, te oía suplicarme… suplicarme que te tomara por detr…

-¡Umi!

De repente, Kotori la empujó hasta tenerla a un brazo de distancia y enfrentó su mirada con los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas sonrojadas, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Para, no puedo. Todavía me quedan muchos socios de negocios que saludar esta noche.

Cuando Umi se percató de lo que había hecho, sintió cómo un ardor le recorría la espalda, sofocándola en el interior de su traje. Tiró del nudo de la corbata, intentando aflojarla.

-Lo… Lo siento, me dejé llevar.

-Está bien, yo…

-¡Ah, Srta. Minami! -escucharon gritar a alguien al tiempo que una mujer con un vestido de diseño brillante se acercaba a ellas.

Umi contuvo el aliento al reconocer a la mujer. Labios sensuales, nariz con forma de botón y ojos seductores.

Yuuki Anju, una figura social desde que había cumplido los dieciocho, solía ser vista con más frecuencia en fiestas que en su propia casa. No obstante, su vida dio una vuelta de tuerca tras la muerte de su padre en un accidente de yate, heredando su compañía de la noche a la mañana. Para sorpresa de todo el mundo, la heredera no huyó de sus responsabilidades sino que continuó la labor de su padre, convirtiéndose en la directora ejecutiva más joven de una empresa cotizada en el mercado. Por supuesto, el puesto no le fue ofrecido fácilmente; muchos dentro del status de gerente querían el trono para sí mismos, pero Anju tuvo suerte de que su padre hubiera pensando en todo. Su testamento y la normativa de la compañía declaraban que su hija disponía de un año para sobreponerse y aprender a llevar los hilos de la firma; hasta entonces, sólo un grupo representativo podía actuar como líder de la empresa. Y ella había aprovechado esa segunda oportunidad.

-Umi.

Anju pronunció su nombre de pila con la familiaridad de una amiga. Kotori se quedó confundida. ¿Ya se conocían? En los dos años que llevaban juntas, Umi no había mencionado ni una sola vez que tuviese trato con la directora ejecutiva de Yuuki Tecs, uno de los mayores conglomerados del país.

Umi ocultó su desasosiego e inclinó la cabeza.

-Buenas noches.

Tras Anju apareció una mujer más alta luciendo un traje de chaqueta negro, pero no se trataba de un traje formal. Si tenía en cuenta el extraño auricular que llevaba en el oído, Umi estaba segura de que era la guardaespaldas de Anju. La observaba como si esperase que de un momento a otro se abalanzase sobre su protegida.

-Disculpad mi descortesía, aún no me he presentado adecuadamente -dijo Anju, inclinándose ligeramente-. Yuuki Anju. Encantada de conocerla, Srta. Minami. Puede que no lo sepa, pero mi compañía posee un pequeño porcentaje de las acciones de la suya.

-Oh, ¿de verdad? -respondió Kotori, rodeando el brazo de Umi con el suyo-. Espero poder trabajar con usted.

-Erena, puedes dejarnos solas durante unos segundos, no haremos más que hablar de negocios aburridos -comentó Anju sobre su hombro, dirigiéndose a su guardaespaldas.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, pilla algo del bufet y la barra libre, te llamaré si sucede algo.

La guardaespaldas asintió y se alejó, no sin antes taladrar a Umi con la mirada, repasándola de arriba abajo.

-Si sólo vais a hablar de negocios, ¿podría excusarme? -preguntó Umi, dirigiendo el interrogante a Kotori más que a Anju.

Su prometida asintió con reticencia, acariciando su hombro.

-No nos llevará mucho tiempo. -La abrazó y susurró en su oído-: Cuando vuelvas, quiero otro baile.

Umi dejó escapar una carcajada disimuladamente al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza, conforme.

-Si sucede algo, puedes llamarme también.

-Gracias, Umi.

Una vez se separaron, Umi asintió en dirección a Anju con una sonrisa apagada antes de alejarse.

Echando un vistazo sobre su hombro, observó cómo ambas mujeres entraban en modo de negocios mientras hablaban de cosas de las que posiblemente Umi no tuviese ni idea. Pensaba entumecer su mente con licor en la barra libre cuando alguien agarró su hombro. Le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad actuar en contra de su instinto y mantener la calma. Si eso mismo hubiera sucedido durante una misión, ya hubiera aferrado la mano del desconocido y le hubiese dislocado el brazo.

Umi dio media vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con la guardaespaldas de Anju.

-Erena, ¿verdad? -Umi intentó ser educada, pero sólo fue bienvenida con una mirada oscura.

-¿Puedo tener unas palabras contigo? -dijo Erena, sonando adusta-. En privado.

Umi no tenía razón alguna para declinar la petición y también deseaba saber de dónde provenía tanta hostilidad cuando nunca se había encontrado antes con esa mujer.

-Claro.

Dejaron la sala principal y se introdujeron en una pequeña habitación lateral atestada de sillas y mesas de repuesto.

-Seré franca contigo -comenzó Erena, estirando las mangas de su traje-. No me gustas.

-Eso me pareció -contestó Umi, impasible-. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

Erena entornó los ojos.

-Anju me ha hablado mucho de ti. De hecho, todo lo que hace es hablar de ti. Sé lo que has hecho y tus actos no hacen más que dejarte a la altura del betún a mi forma de ver.

Alarmada, Umi observó los amplios ventanales por el rabillo del ojo antes de responder con una calma que no sentía:

-¿Te estás refiriendo a…?

-Lo sé todo sobre ti -dijo Erena, acercándose-. Las personas como tú… sois sólo escoria sin consciencia ni moral.

¿Cómo lo había descubierto? ¿Cuánto sabía? Umi cambió su postura, preparándose.

-Tú… -siseó Erena, aferrando el cuello de la camisa de Umi y tirando de él-. Tú utilizaste a Anju, y cuando ella más te necesitaba, la abandonaste.

Umi parpadeó.

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas la estúpida. -Erena la sacudió violentamente-. Anju me ha hablado de vuestro pasado. Salíais juntas, teníais citas, pero su padre murió y tú la abandonaste. Todavía es incapaz de dejar de hablar de ti. Estoy harta de escuchar su voz pronunciando tu nombre cuando he sido yo la que ha estado a su lado desde entonces.

Le costó varios segundos procesarlo, pero cuando las palabras se hundieron en su mente, Umi se dio cuenta de que Erena no tenía absoluta idea de su trabajo. Se estaba refiriendo a otro aspecto completamente diferente de su pasado.

Reaccionando finalmente, Umi clavó la rodilla como un rayo en el diafragma de Erena, logrando que ésta la soltase y retrocediese. Tosiendo, se abrazó el abdomen y se dobló de dolor.

-Lo siento si te has visto envuelta en asuntos que no tienen nada que ver contigo -dijo Umi, arreglándose el cuello de la camisa y la corbata-. Pero no considero que sea justo culparme de tus sentimientos no correspondidos.

-Cállate -resolló Erena, incorporándose con una mueca de dolor-. Esto no es sobre mí. Utilizaste a Anju por su dinero, tal y como estás utilizando ahora a Minami.

-No podrías estar más equivocada. -Umi cerró un botón de su traje-. Me gustaba. Pero no encajamos. La muerte de su padre fue una tragedia y reveló su verdadera identidad, así que nos hice un favor a ambas y la dejé libre.

-¡Maldita mentirosa! -Erena trató de golpearla, pero ella la esquivó sin esfuerzo alguno. Cuando intentó darle una patada, Umi atrapó su pierna a la altura del tobillo y la retorció, haciéndola caer al suelo en cuestión de segundos.

-Suficiente.

Erena alzó la mirada desde el suelo, jadeando.

-¿Anju?

La impertérrita expresión de Anju no varió un ápice al ordenar:

-Ya te puedes ir.

-Pero…

-Fuiste a mis espaldas para resolver un problema que ni siquiera es tuyo -sentenció Anju fríamente-. Vete, por favor.

Poniéndose de pie con dificultad, Erena clavó la mirada en el suelo.

-Sí -murmuró. Le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Umi cargada de odio antes de salir cojeando de la habitación.

-¿Estás bien? -Anju se volvió hacia Umi, observando las marcas rojas de su cuello-. No sabía que Erena guardara tales sentimientos.

-Estoy bien -dijo Umi, sintiéndose más incómoda en presencia de Anju de lo que había estado con Erena-. Tenía buenas intenciones.

-Bueno, fue una necia. -Anju sacudió la cabeza, rebuscando dentro de su bolso-. Como si fuera a permitir que alguien me robara la venganza…

 _Click_.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Umi se vio ante el cañón de un pequeño revólver.

-Erena no estaba del todo equivocada -susurró Anju, dando un paso al frente con el arma firmemente sujeta, apuntando a la cabeza de Umi-. Me utilizaste. Y en un primer momento también pensé que había sido por dinero, pero las cosas se fueron aclarando cuando comencé a escarbar en el asunto.

De todos los escenarios posibles, éste no era el que Umi había calculado. Apretó los dientes, ojeando la puerta por el rabillo del ojo con la esperanza de que alguien irrumpiese en la habitación. Sin embargo, todo permaneció misteriosamente tranquilo, ningún sonido proveniente del exterior.

-Será mejor que mantengas los ojos en mí -comentó Anju con una risa hueca-. Me he asegurado de que nadie nos interrumpiese.

Umi sintió que le formaba un nudo en el estómago. Ambas sabían que estaba en una clara desventaja. Estaba desarmada y atrapada dentro de un traje que se ajustaba a ella como una segunda piel, restringiendo sus movimientos y volviéndola más lenta. Quitarse la chaqueta aumentaría sus probabilidades de poder defenderse, pero sólo hacía falta que Anju apretase un dedo para dejarla fuera de juego.

-Sólo somos tú y yo, Umi. Como antes. Antes de que me traicionaras, antes de que descubriese qué estaba pasando de verdad. -Anju comenzó a bajar el cañón de la pistola, como si no pudiera decidir dónde disparar primero. Se mordió el labio, apuntando al corazón de Umi-. Hoy voy a poner fin a la maldición que pusiste sobre mí. Porque cuando empezamos a salir, de repente la gente comenzó a morir a mi alrededor de diversas formas… Como mi tío por sobredosis… O un compañero de negocios ahogado en su propia bañera…

Umi estaba segura esta vez de que Anju estaba más cerca de la verdad de lo que lo que había estado Erena. Maldijo en silencio, esperando que el temblor de sus manos pasase desapercibido.

-Fueron unos accidentes desafortunados -dijo Umi, bajando la voz-. Mi más sincero pésame por tu pérdida.

-¡Mentirosa! -exclamó Anju, frotando el gatillo de la pistola con el dedo-. No sé quién está trabajando contigo, ¡pero sí que todas esas personas murieron después de yo te las presentara! Y estuve ciega durante tanto tiempo llorando la muerte de mi padre… Pero cuando lo descubrí, todo quedó claro como el agua.

Dio un paso al frente, acercándose más a Umi con el revólver temblando en su mano.

-La noche que mi padre murió… fue la única noche que pasaste conmigo en mi casa. Tenías la coartada perfecta.

Umi apretó los dientes. En efecto, el padre de Anju, Yuuki Sora, no había fallecido en un accidente de yate. No había estado ebrio ni había caído del barco como se había hecho público. Maki se había ocupado de él y había colocado su cuerpo en el mar, dejando a propósito evidencias que condujeran a los investigadores a creer que había bebido demasiado alcohol en su yate y se había ahogado al caer por la borda

-Ésa fue la única noche que conseguí convencerte de que te quedaras -susurró Anju, entrecerrando los ojos odiosamente-. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos saliendo, siempre te mantuviste fría y distante conmigo. Creía que simplemente era tu forma de ser, y tengo que admitir que me enamoré aún más por eso, pensando que era parte de tu encanto. Pero verte esta noche tan acaramelada con tu prometida me ha puesto enferma.

Umi mantuvo la mirada clavada en el arma cuando Anju rompió a reír como una psicópata sin humor alguno.

-¿Me odias? -preguntó con calma. Conseguir que Anju continuase hablando podría salvarla de llevarse un tiro, así pues Umi tenía que prolongar la conversación tanto como pudiese hasta que hallara el momento adecuado para desarmarla.

-¿Si te odio? -susurró Anju, incrédula-. ¿Realmente tienes que preguntarlo?

Umi se abstuvo de responder, sintiendo que el punto de ruptura se acercaba.

-Pero hay alguien que odio incluso más que a ti -murmuró, tan cerca de Umi que el cañón de la pistola presionaba contra su pecho-. Y ésa soy yo. Por aún no haberte superado. Pero lo haré, una vez te hayas ido.

-Matarme no te hará sentir mejor -aseguró Umi, observándola con empatía-. Siento mucho tu pérdida, pero tu padre… Quizás te tratara como a una diosa, pero siempre trató al resto del mundo como si fueran esclavos. Su muerte liberó a muchos de su tiranía.

Anju torció el gesto, sucumbiendo ante la rabia.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de él!

Umi sintió la pistola clavarse en su pecho con más fuerza. Si Anju disparaba ahora, la bala le atravesaría directa el corazón.

-Anju, fue él quien mató a tu madre -susurró con la mirada hundida en sus ojos-. No murió en el parto. Intentó escapar de él mientras estaba embarazada.

-¡No! -gritó.

En el segundo en que la angustia la sobrecogió, Umi golpeó la mano del arma, logrando que ésta se le escapase de los dedos, y buscó los puntos de presión en su cuello, apretándolos con fuerza. Anju jadeó e intentó apartar la mano de Umi desesperadamente; sin embargo, su consciencia osciló, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Cayó de rodillas y su cuerpo se derrumbó, golpeando el suelo con un ruido sordo.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Umi se quedó dividida, sin saber qué hacer. Anju sabía demasiado como para dejarla ir sin más, pero al mismo tiempo, matarla no era concebible puesto que la mujer no era una mala persona. Su muerte no tendría significado alguno, algo que iría en contra el código de Umi como Soldier.

Recogió del suelo la pistola que había usado Anju. Pequeña, pero haría su trabajo. Le echó un vistazo al cuerpo desplomado sobre el suelo. ¿Debería despertarla e intentar negociar un acuerdo con el que ambas pudieran vivir? Umi tenía demasiado en juego, tenía demasiado que perder si todo se liaba en ese instante. No, no podía arriesgarse a que la verdad saliese a la luz, necesitaba encontrar una manera de silenciar a Anju sin matarla.

Pero ¿cómo? ¿Todavía era posible convencerla de que no tenía relación con la muerte de su padre? Anju ya había descubierto la verdad, ¿cómo podía Umi retorcer su propia historia para hacerle creer de nuevo en mentiras? No se veía capaz nunca más de llegar a ella con meras palabras, había perdido su confianza en el momento en que salió de su vida.

No, primero necesitaba marcharse de este lugar tan arriesgado y llevarse a Anju con ella de tal forma que pudiese planear su siguiente paso en un entorno más seguro. Dejarla atrás no era una opción. Con el poder y la influencia que Anju poseía, una simple acusación en su contra conduciría a una cacería por su cabeza a escala nacional. Lo perdería todo en un solo día si Anju hacía públicos los cargos, si solicitaba una revisión del caso de su padre al nombrar a Umi como sospechosa de asesinato.

No podía permitir que eso sucediera, no podía permitir que le destrozaran la vida en este momento, cuando había alcanzado un grado de normalidad. Iba a casarse dentro de un mes; por fin se sentía feliz, tenía todo lo que nunca se había atrevido a soñar. ¿Y ahora todo estaba a punto de hacerse añicos por culpa de un error que había cometido en el pasado?

No, definitivamente no podía permitir que eso pasara. La destrozaría. Quedaría destrozada si Kotori se enteraba de su verdadero trabajo, quedaría destrozada si Kotori empezaba a odiarla, pensando que se había dejado seducir por una asesina. Umi necesitaba escapar ya, necesita coger a Anju y salir volando, necesitaba deshacerse del arma…

-Umi…

El tiempo se detuvo cuando alzó la mirada paulatinamente, tropezando con los ojos asustados de Kotori. De repente, la pistola de su mano pesó una tonelada, quemándola con su carga.

-No… Kotori, no. -Se le desgarró la voz, dejando caer el arma al suelo y alzando las manos vacías para mostrarle cuál inofensiva era-. Por favor, no…

-¡Srta. Minami, no puede entrar ahí! -gritó una voz profunda tras Kotori.

Irrumpiendo en la habitación, dos guardaespaldas varones entraron buscándola antes de detenerse en seco al ver la escena frente a ellos. Anju yaciendo en el suelo, Umi alzándose sobre ella y un arma tirada a sus pies.

-¿Qué está pasando? -La voz de Erena resonó en el cuarto antes de que apartase de un empujón a sus colegas. Se quedó congelada al percatarse de la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

-Permitidme explicarme -dijo Umi, alzando las manos defensivamente. Pero sus palabras llegaron a oídos sordos.

-¡Bastarda! -gritó Erena con expresión furiosa, buscando su arma en el interior de su traje.

No obstante, Umi fue más rápida; cargó contra Erena y la embistió en el estómago con el hombro, levantándola del suelo y lanzándola contra los otros dos guardaespaldas, que perdieron el equilibrio al instante.

-¡Umi! -exclamó Kotori, asustada. Umi la alejó de la puerta, cerrándola con llave y confinándolas dentro.

Erena se había desmayado a causa del dolor. Apartando su cuerpo de encima y poniéndose en pie, los dos guardaespaldas sacaron sus armas pero titubearon al escuchar el grito aterrorizado de Kotori. Pero ese segundo de vacilación fue suficiente. Con una calculada patada, Umi golpeó la pistola del primero y la lanzó contra el ojo del segundo. El alarido de dolor que dejó escapar fue suficiente para deshacerse de su compañero, quien falló al bloquear la segunda patada alta de Umi, quedándose sin sentido cuando el duro tacón de su zapato se clavó en su nariz.

El guardaespaldas medio ciego alzó una mano en señal de derrota, mientras su par cubría su ojo ensangrentado.

-Por favor, perdóname, odio mi trabajo…

Umi lo puso a dormir con tres puñetazos bien dados en el pecho. Su cuerpo inconsciente se derrumbó sobre el piso.

Alguien golpeó la puerta desde el otro lado, sacudiendo la manija.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Oye, qué está pasando?! ¡Abrid, somos de seguridad! ¡Que alguien me traiga la llave de esta puerta!

Cuatro sujetos yaciendo inconscientes en el suelo, dos de ellos sangrando como si hubieran recibido un tiro en la cabeza. La situación no tenía arreglo, Umi no tenía opción. Por mucho que la matase tener que tomar esa decisión, era la única solución posible.

Se volvió hacia Kotori, quien con los ojos anegados en lágrimas no podía dejar de temblar.

-Umi…

-Lo siento mucho -susurró Umi, sintiendo arder sus propios ojos. Sin embargo, no podía echarse a llorar, apenas le quedaba tiempo. El alboroto que reinaba tras la puerta aumentaba conforme se iba uniendo más gente.

-¡Abrid! ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Vimos estallar una pelea! Si no abrís la puerta ya, ¡vamos a derribarla!

-Lo siento mucho -repitió Umi, enjugándose las lágrimas al tiempo que caminaba hacia Kotori, tratando de alcanzarla pero retirando las manos otra vez, insegura de si su tacto sería aún bienvenido-. Lo siento muchísimo…

Confusión, shock, miedo y dolor… Todo se entremezcló, sobrevolando el rostro de Kotori, un rostro que Umi era incapaz de enfrentar sabiendo que había sido ella quien había causado todas esas emociones en su interior.

-¿Por qué…? No lo entiendo…

-Kotori, no estoy… -Umi tragó saliva, fallándole la voz-. No estoy trabajando para una organización medioambiental… Ni siquiera estoy trabajando en un puesto de trabajo convencional.

-¿Qué…? Umi… -sollozó Kotori-, no lo entiendo ¿De qué estás hablando? Todas esas reuniones…

-Yo… -Umi sintió el corazón rompérsele en mil pedazos al ser testigo del tormento en los ojos de Kotori-. Escúchame, cuando Anju despierte, no creas nada de lo que diga.

-¿U-Umi?

-¡Por favor! -Umi aferró sus manos, sosteniéndolas-. Cada vez que te dije que te amaba era de verdad; por favor, no lo olvides. No mentí ni una sola vez acerca de cómo me sentía sobre ti.

-¡Vamos a entrar! -Algo pesado se estrelló contra la puerta, pero ésta no cedió-. ¡Otra vez! -La puerta crujió fuertemente, pero permaneció intacta-. ¡Otra vez!

-No entiendo nada. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? -gritó Kotori, aferrándose a ella con su vida-. Podemos explicarlo todo, ¡podemos hablarlo y solucionarlo!

-Es demasiado tarde. -Umi sacudió la cabeza-. Lo siento mucho, Kotori. Hay tantas cosas que mereces saber, tantas cosas que tengo que contarte. No quiero que creas cosas que no son ciertas, ¡no puedes escuchar a Anju! La única verdad que te contará es que soy… soy responsable de la muerte de su padre.

Demasiado estupefacta como para reaccionar, Kotori olvidó incluso cómo llorar.

-Maldita puerta… ¡Otra vez! -Las bisagras de la puerta empezaron a chirriar con cada embestida.

-No me odies, por favor -murmuró Umi, recogiendo las lágrimas de Kotori con el pulgar-. Espero poder verte algún día para explicártelo todo, para hacerte entender por qué hice lo que hice… Pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo. Adiós, Kotori.

Umi hizo ademán de retirar las manos cuando repentinamente Kotori se aferró a ellas con fuerza, sin soltarlas.

-¿K-Kotori?

La susodicha meneó la cabeza, parpadeando para eliminar las lágrimas que emborronaban su vista.

-¡Déjame ir contigo! ¡Por favor! -Tiró del brazo de Umi.

-¡No! -gritó inmediatamente ésta-. No, no puedo dejarte hacer eso. No te dejaré. ¡No puedo garantizar tu seguridad si vienes conmigo! Además, lo perderías todo, tu trabajo, tu familia, tu vida…

-Entonces quédate -sollozó Kotori-. Te protegeré a pesar de todo, puedo pagar la fianza que pidan para ponerte en libertad, ¡puedo usar todas las conexiones de mi madre para sacarte de esto de forma segura!

Umi podía sentir flaquear su resolución. Una vida en prisión parecía valer la pena por cinco minutos más con Kotori.

-¡Qué pasa con esta jodida puerta! ¿En serio no hay llave de reserva? -Algo pesado se estrelló contra la puerta de nuevo, sacando a Umi de una patada de sus cortas cavilaciones.

-Kotori… -Umi sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclarar su mente. Miró a Kotori a los ojos con dulzura-. Sé que puedo contar contigo para que me salves. Pero aún no me puedo dejar coger, todavía tengo que terminar algo que requiere que tenga completa libertad. Incluso si pudieras borrar mis cargos, no podría limpiar mi nombre y sólo conseguiría arrastrarte conmigo para el resto de tu vida. Así que, por favor, suéltame.

Con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, Kotori tragó saliva y respiró hondo.

-¿Estás huyendo por mi bien? ¿O de verdad te necesitan?

Umi logró esbozar una sonrisa decaída.

-Aún me necesitan, todavía no he terminado mi trabajo.

Kotori exhaló entrecortadamente y asintió lentamente.

-Entonces vete, ¡pero prométeme que volverás!

-Yo… no puedo prometértelo -dijo Umi con una mueca dolida-. Seré una criminal en busca y captura de ahora en adelante. No puedo arrastrarte más en esto. Ya le he causado suficiente perjuicio a tu nombre.

-No me importa -suspiró Kotori, agarrando su traje para acercarla a ella-. Todavía me debes un baile…

Se inclinó para capturar los labios de Umi. El beso fue caótico, apresurado, demasiado desesperado como para ofrecer consuelo y calor, pero aun así la pasión las hizo arder igualmente. Era salado como sus lágrimas y agridulce como su amor. Se sentía como una despedida, partía sus corazones de la misma forma que los curaba.

_Crash._

Kotori y Umi se separaron a la velocidad de la luz. Habían conseguido abrir un agujero en el centro de la puerta a través del cual se asomaban varias caras, gritando:

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Srta. Minami? ¿Está usted bien? ¡Aguante, vamos a entrar!

Ya no quedaban palabras que decir. Kotori abrazó a Umi una vez más antes de soltarla, ahogando un sollozo cuando la vio correr hacia los ventanales, haciéndolos añicos y saltando a través del cristal. Desapareció en la oscuridad mientras el sonido de sus pisadas a la carrera se volvía cada vez más tenue hasta desaparecer por completo.

Tras una embestida más, las bisagras de la puerta cedieron y ésta se derrumbó, cayendo por poco sobre los pies de Erena.

-Srta. Minami, está usted bi… -El guardia de seguridad jadeó al percatarse de los cuerpos desperdigados por el suelo-. ¿Están…?

-No. -Kotori sacudió la cabeza, enjugándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-. Están inconscientes.

-Yo vi a Sonoda dejarlos inconscientes antes de que cerrara la puerta -murmuró uno de los guardias, titubeante al acusar a la prometida de Kotori frente a ella.

-Yo también -balbuceó otro.

Kotori guardó silencio, no queriendo mentir pero tampoco empeorarlo todo para Umi.

-Argh… -Uno de los cuerpos acostados en el suelo se removió. Erena se sentó pausadamente, agarrándose el estómago y gruñendo de dolor. Los hombres de seguridad se apresuraron a ayudarla a incorporarse.

-Sonoda Umi -masculló, tosiendo-, voy a meterte entre rejas aunque sea lo último que haga. Espera y verás…


	2. COMIENZA EL JUEGO

Habiendo terminado su trabajo, Eli comprobó la hora en su teléfono móvil para calcular cuánto tiempo había necesitado para la misión de hoy. Menos de diez minutos, comprobó con satisfacción. El objetivo había estado durmiendo en su apartamento, algo que le había puesto las cosas más fáciles. Y tal y como su equipo de analítica había predicho, sólo tenía instaladas bajas medidas de seguridad alrededor de su casa.

Hizo ademán de guardar su teléfono cuando vio una llamada entrante de Umi. Frunciendo el ceño pues Umi extrañamente la llamaba, sobre todo sabiendo que estaba trabajando, Eli aceptó la llamada a pesar de no haber dejado aún el apartamento del objetivo. Tenía que tratarse de una emergencia si Umi la estaba llamando en ese momento.

-Eli, la he cagado -fue lo primero que dijo Umi cuando Eli descolgó-. La he cagado, lo he arruinado todo, se acabó…

-Whoa, Umi, para el carro. -Eli presionó el móvil contra su oído, sintiéndose afectada también por la aflicción de Umi-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Me… me han descubierto, y todo porqué la cagué…

-¿Qué? -exclamó Eli-. ¿Y Kotori sabe…?

-Sí -dijo Umi ahogadamente-, sí, todos lo saben. Anju apareció en la gala con la intención de matarme, se dio cuenta de que sólo me había acercado a ella por sus contactos.

-No -susurró Eli, sintiendo cómo su mente se congelaba-. Ella… ¡Pero fuimos cuidadosas! Los hicimos parecer accidentes en vez de nuestro estilo habitual…

-Todo fue porque fui descuidada. -Umi sonó derrotada-. Me las he arreglado para escapar, pero no puedo volver con Kotori. No me puedo arriesgar a quedarme allí y hacer la idiota, porque una vez me cojan por asalto, Anju aprovechará la oportunidad y pedirá una revisión del caso de su padre para así poder añadir asesinato a mis cargos. Su influencia será suficiente como para meterme entre rejas incluso sin evidencias.

Eli maldijo en voz alta, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Dónde estás?

-Me dirijo a nuestra sede. Es todo lo que he podido pensar ahora mismo, necesito estar a salvo primero antes de planear el siguiente paso.

-Haz eso -murmuró Eli-, estaré allí tan rápido como pue…

Alcanzada por una bala en el hombro derecho, Eli perdió apoyo en el brazo, el cual cayó como un peso muerto a su lado, haciendo que el teléfono móvil se le escapase de entre los dedos. La pantalla se estalló bajo el plástico de seguridad al chocar contra la dureza del suelo.

-¿Qué…?

Otra bala cruzó el aire, raspando su mejilla y regalándole un corte sangrante. Eli se dejó caer contra el suelo y rodó sobre sí misma hasta quedar cubierta detrás de un sillón, conteniendo un quejido de dolor cada vez que la herida de bala hacía del mínimo movimiento una tortura. Empleando el brazo bueno para sujetar su arma, le quitó el seguro y la sostuvo preparada, conteniendo la respiración para poder escuchar en qué posición estaba el enemigo.

Había sido descuidada. Distraída por la llamada de Umi, no había visto venir al intruso. A juzgar por su mala puntería, no era un guardaespaldas o alguien entrenado en combate. Era más probable que fuera un conocido que había tenido el infortunio de cruzarse con Eli durante uno de sus trabajos. Infortunio porque segundos más tarde, ya estaba muerto antes de que su cuerpo tocase el suelo, atravesado por una bala entre sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

Eli maldijo al incorporarse lentamente desde detrás del sillón, observando cómo la sangre de la herida de su hombro se filtraba a través de su ropa. Recogió su móvil roto del suelo y lo guardó dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta a sabiendas de que se había vuelto completamente inútil. Pasó junto al intruso, deteniéndose cuando su rostro le resultó familiar. Fue entonces cuando lo reconoció. Era el hermano pequeño de su objetivo. Acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad, todavía era un chico ingenuo que sólo quería seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor, pero estaba lejos de alcanzar el mismo grado de crueldad. Su muerte no tenía ningún sentido. No obstante, Eli no tenía tiempo de sentir lástima por él, quizás las cosas hubieran sido distintas si él no hubiese intentado dispararle.

Pasó por encima del cadáver, agarró una chaqueta cualquiera colgada junto a la puerta y se la echó sobre los hombros, cubriendo así la herida ensangrentada. Mientras se dirigía a la salida del complejo de apartamentos, mantuvo una mano presionada contra la herida bajo la amplia chaqueta, fingiendo una sonrisa a un par de personas se cruzaron con ella. Si pensaron cuán extraño era ver a una mujer hermosa llevando una chaqueta de hombre pasada de moda, nunca le preguntaron, presuponiendo que la necesitaba para mantener el calor. La saludaron con una cálida sonrisa.

Eli necesitaba detener pronto la hemorragia, necesitaba a Maki y a Umi, pero estaban demasiado lejos. Maki vivía al otro lado de la ciudad y la sede estaba localizada en una zona de alto tráfico. No iba a conseguirlo a tiempo. El lugar más cerca al que podía acudir para tratar la herida era su propio apartamento, pero no podía permitir que Nozomi la viese así.

No obstante, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Apretó los dientes cuando el dolor se intensificó, recordándole que tenía que actuar rápido antes de desmayarse.

Atisbó a un taxista apoyado contra su coche en el aparcamiento, hablando por teléfono y fumando, y caminó hacia él arrastrando los pies. Cuando el hombre la vio acercarse, intentó alejarla con la mano, haciendo gestos en dirección al teléfono para indicarle que estaba ocupado.

Eli echó hacia atrás la chaqueta de hombre y luego la chaqueta de su traje, mostrándole su hombro derecho, completamente bañado en sangre. Atónito, el taxista bajó lentamente el teléfono móvil y desconectó la llamada sin decir nada más. Señaló su coche con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Qué hospital? -preguntó con nerviosismo una vez estuvieron dentro del coche, dirigiendo miradas ansiosas al hombro de Eli, que volvía a estar cubierto por la chaqueta.

-No, hospitales no -dijo Eli entre dientes cuando otra ola de dolor recorrió su brazo-. Sólo conduzca por esta calle principal, le diré que pare cuando lleguemos.

-Pero…

-Sólo hágalo -siseó Eli.

El taxista cerró la boca y arrancó el motor.

-Y rápido -gruñó Eli cuando todo comenzó a moverse demasiado despacio para su gusto-, por favor.

-S-sí.

Eli presionó a propósito su herida con más fuerza de la necesaria de forma que el dolor la mantuviera despierta. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, su visión empezó a tornarse borrosa, sintiendo su consciencia desvanecerse. De repente la cabeza le pesaba demasiado como para mantenerla erguida. Sólo deseaba recostarse y dejar que la inconsciencia la poseyese, liberándola del dolor.

Apenas capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, casi se pierde los cerezos junto a los que estaban pasando.

-Pare -murmuró débilmente-, pare al final del parque.

-¿E-está segura?

Eli no respondió, siseando de dolor cuando alejó la mano de la herida y buscó su cartera. Los billetes que sacó se mancharon con la sangre de sus dedos, pero aun así los puso sobre las manos del taxista. Sin esperar respuesta y sabiendo que había pagado diez veces el precio, Eli tropezó al salir del coche y por poco cae al suelo.

Un poco más, se dijo a sí misma. No podía rendirse ahora.

Eli se tambaleó hacia su complejo de apartamentos, y sin ser capaz de recordar cómo lo había hecho, se encontró frente a la puerta del suyo. Buscó a tientas las llaves, pero se le cayeron al suelo. Cuando se dobló para recogerlas, no pudo contener el grito de dolor que escapó de su garganta, perdiendo el equilibrio y chocando contra la puerta.

-¿Eli?

Parpadeó, pero era incapaz de ver nada con la vista tan nublada. Todo se volvía cada vez más negro. Una silueta borrosa flotó sobre ella.

-¡Eli!

-Nozo…mi… -dijo con los labios fríos antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando Eli abrió los ojos, lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue si estaba muerta. Estaba muy oscuro, sentía el cuerpo tan entumecido que no parecía suyo y su mente estaba llena de vacío. Nada le importaba en ese momento.

Intentó mover las extremidades, pero ni siquiera pudo alzar un dedo. Intentó hablar, pero su boca se negó a abrirse. Era como si estuviera atrapada dentro de su propio cuerpo. Lo único positivo con respecto a su situación era la ausencia de dolor. En efecto, no sentía nada.

Se encendió una luz. Eli no podía girar la cabeza para cerciorarse, pero sabía que tenía que ser Nozomi. Cayó en la cuenta de que estaba acostada en el sillón de su sala de estar, cubierta con una manta.

-Gracias a dios, estás despierta -susurró Nozomi, sentándose junto a Eli, besando su frente. Alzó la manta para comprobar la herida, revelando su hombro pulcramente vendado-. Ha dejado de sangrar.

Los labios de Eli temblaron, pero no consiguieron formular palabra alguna. Quería darle las gracias, decirle cuánto la amaba, quería decirle tantas cosas y no podía.

-Shh, no -dijo Nozomi con dulzura, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios-. Necesitas descansar.

Los ojos de Eli revolotearon. No había problema en ser tan vulnerable si era frente a Nozomi.

-Casi me diste un ataque al corazón -comentó Nozomi en voz baja, pasando los dedos por el pelo de Eli-. Cuando te vi cubierta de sangre… -Se estremeció-. Quise llorar, llamar a una ambulancia. Pero que vinieses a casa en vez de ir al hospital tenía que significar que no querías que te trataran la herida allí. Así que hice todo lo que pude.

-No…zo…mi… -consiguió suspirar Eli, apenas moviendo los labios-. Nozomi…

-¿Quién te hizo esto? -preguntó Nozomi lentamente, dejando caer la mirada sobre la herida de su hombro-. Sólo podría ser alguien absolutamente horrible, cruel y sin corazón… Alguien que también merece recibir un tiro.

Eli cerró los ojos. No sabía si el hermano de su objetivo había merecido morir. Después de todo, él había actuado como lo hubiera hecho cualquiera en su situación al encontrase de frente con el asesino de un miembro de su familia. Pero ella le había disparado de todas formas. ¿No la convertía eso en algo peor que una persona horrible y sin corazón?

Viendo su angustiada expresión, Nozomi usó el pulgar para acariciar las cejas de la rubia hasta que ésta dejara de fruncir el ceño.

-Ahora todo está bien. -Nozomi sonrió, inclinándose para besar el pequeño corte de su mejilla-. Todo irá bien. -La besó detrás de la oreja-. Todo irá mejor en una semana.

Nozomi se incorporó, acariciando las manos laxas de Eli.

-Después de todo, has trabajado tanto… Es el momento de mostrar los frutos de tu trabajo.

Eli parpadeó, pensando que había escuchado mal.

-¿Nozo…mi?

Nozomi elevó la comisura izquierda de su boca, torciendo la cálida sonrisa de su rostro en algo que Eli nunca había visto antes, algo que hizo que su corazón se encogiese.

-Todo mejorará en una semana -repitió Nozomi-, cuando mis planes estén en pleno movimiento. Los planes que tú me has ayudado a completar, incluso sin saberlo.

Eli jadeó con la mente en blanco. No podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Su inocente novia, que era asistente en días laborales, que pasaba sus domingos en el parque leyendo la fortuna para los transeúntes curiosos, que trataba a todo el mundo tan cálida y cuidadosamente… ¿De qué estaba hablando? Eli intentó levantar los brazos y las piernas, pero sólo consiguió contraer un poco los dedos y los pies.

-Deberías descansar dado que no hay mucho que puedes hacer ahora mismo -dijo Nozomi, estirando la manta hasta la barbilla de Eli, arropándola como si fuese una niña-. La dosis que te di te incapacitará durante otras doce horas. -Se detuvo, observando con los ojos llenos de arrepentimiento a Eli, quien continuaba forcejeando.

-Te amaba de verdad, Eli -susurró Nozomi, consiguiendo que Eli dejase de moverse. Ésta parpadeó sintiéndose traicionada, dolida y confusa-. Aún te amo. Esperaba ponerte de mi parte, pensé en reclutarte, pero te conozco. Nunca estarías de acuerdo. Tu sentido de la justicia es diferente al mío.

-Ng -dejó escapar Eli, incapaz de pronunciar el nombre de Nozomi, mucho menos palabras completas. Gruñó débilmente-. Nozomi…

La susodicha trazó el corte cicatrizado de su mejilla con el pulgar, acariciándolo con la ligereza de una pluma.

-Gracias, Eli; no dejaré que tus esfuerzos hayan sido en vano. Trabajaste mucho en tus misiones y ha llegado el momento de que yo termine la mía.

-…mi -protestó Eli, desesperándose. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando Nozomi?

Levantándose del sillón, Nozomi agarró algo de la mesa de café situada junto al sillón. Eli abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer su pistola, manchada con su propia sangre reseca. Nozomi la alzó hacia la luz del techo, inspeccionándola.

-Ambas odiamos los derramamientos de sangre sin sentido… pero a veces no se pueden evitar. -Nozomi clavó la mirada en ella, bajando el arma al ver el pánico que brillaba en sus ojos-. ¿Te he asustado? Lo siento, no era mi intención.

Puso la pistola sobre la mesa otra vez. Si Eli pudiera alzar el brazo, podría alcanzarla.

-¿…qué? -respiró Eli-, ¿…por qué?

La sonrisa de Nozomi se volvió melancólica.

-No eres la única con un pasado doloroso, Eli.

Eli la observó con el rostro desgarrado. Si la situación no estuviera hecha un desastre, no habría duda alguna decómo intentaría consolar a Nozomi. Sin embargo, ya ni siquiera sabía quién era su amante.

-De hecho, somos más parecidas de lo que crees -dijo Nozomi, sentándose cerca de Eli de nuevo-. Alguien que se sentía igual que yo… Me atraías por muchos aspectos, siendo tu pasado uno de ellos.

Pero esa respuesta no estaba cerca de ser lo suficientemente satisfactoria para Eli, quien había cerrado los ojos, ahogándose de frustración.

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Por qué, dices? Ya lo sabes, ¿no es por eso que arriesgas tu vida todos los días? -Nozomi ladeó la cabeza, como si no entendiera las verdaderas intenciones de su pregunta-. Ambas reconocimos que vivimos en una distopía. Ambas hemos perdido seres queridos que no estaban destinados a irse tan pronto. Ambas nacimos en el lado perdedor de la vida y ahora hacemos cualquier cosa para ganar.

Eli observó fijamente la expresión dolida de Nozomi.

-Nozomi…

-No pedí nacer -susurró-. No pedí vivir en un planeta que no necesita mi existencia. Soy irrelevante para la evolución de este mundo y me lo recuerdan cada día, cada vez que la gente camina a mi alrededor como si fuera invisible. Al menos dale un significado a mi vida, dame algo por lo que vivir, dame una oportunidad para hacer que mi corta existencia en la tierra valga la pena el dolor que conlleva.

Cuando la imagen de Nozomi se volvió borrosa, Eli se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-No llores, eso era lo que pensaba antes -murmuró Nozomi, enjugando las lágrimas de Eli con los dedos-. Esos pensamientos eran parte de los recuerdos de mi infancia, tanto como cambiar de orfanatos y mendigar en la calle. Pero una vez crecí, cambié mi perspectiva. Me volví más fuerte. Es gracias a que era débil que ahora sé cómo emplear la fuerza.

Nozomi se inclinó para besar las lágrimas restantes de Eli, dejando que sus labios rozasen sus párpados cerrados.

-He decidido que mi existencia sí importa. He decidido que yo seré la que cambie todo lo que me rodea hasta que sea un lugar donde pueda vivir sin arrepentimientos. Porque si yo no lucho por mí misma, ¿quién lo hará?

Nozomi se incorporó otra vez, cogiendo una de sus manos fláccidas y llevándosela a los labios para besar sus nudillos.

-Eli, siento no haber sido sincera contigo desde el principio. Pero he planeado esto durante demasiado tiempo como para dejar que me detengas. Nunca fuiste un cálculo en mis planes, pero aun así te necesitaba.

-Nozomi -susurró Eli, recobrando la sensación de los músculos faciales-, no… lo entiendo… ¿qué vas… a hacer? -Sus palabras apenas eran inteligibles.

Nozomi sostuvo la mano de Eli contra su mejilla, regalándole una suave mirada cariñosa que contrastaba drásticamente con sus palabras.

-Esos políticos, generales y hombres de negocio corruptos que mataste… Los reemplacé a todos con personas de confianza. Están esperando mi señal, esperando el momento oportuno.

Eli retorció los dedos, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Pero… ¿cómo…?

-Ya te lo dije, he estado planeando esto durante mucho tiempo -dijo Nozomi, soltando su mano y acariciando su brazo-. Esta misión mía comenzó mucho antes de que fuese lo suficientemente mayor como para dejar los orfanatos, mucho antes de comenzase a trabajar como asistente de oficina. Empecé a trabajar para la Sra. Minami por la misma razón que hizo que tu amiga Umi quisiera acercarse a Kotori antes de enamorarse. Supongo que no pudo arreglárselas para no quedar atada como sí logró con Yuuki Anju.

Eli abrió los ojos, entreabriendo los labios.

-¿C-cómo…?

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta? -preguntó Nozomi divertida con la estupefacción de Eli-. No erais las únicas que necesitaban conexiones entre la gente de la alta sociedad.

Se detuvo, observando su expresión helada.

-Lo siento, Eli, ha llegado el momento -susurró-. Las circunstancias han cambiado, y necesito mover ficha ahora.

-No, espera. -Eli tosió, retorciendo los brazos en un intento desesperado de moverse-. No, podemos hacerlo juntas.

-Eso es lo que yo también pensaba -admitió Nozomi, con una sonrisa arrepentida-. Pero ¿podrías trabajar conmigo después de saber que es posible que mi plan arruine este país? ¿Que el caos será la orden del día durante la próxima semana? ¿Podrías hacerlo?

Cuando Eli la observó en estado de shock, incapaz de responder, Nozomi suspiró.

-Eso pensé. Te dije que te conocía, Eli. No puedes actuar contra tu convicción. Y tu convicción es que sólo unos pocos son los gusanos en una manzana en su mayoría saludable. Pero ¿qué sucedería si te dijera que la manzana está a punto de pudrirse porque nadie se molesta en cortar la mitad putrefacta mientras al resto no le afecte?

Poniéndose de pie, Nozomi le brindó una sonrisa apesadumbrada.

-Probablemente pienses que es estúpido no cortar la parte podrida si ya está a la vista. Entonces, ¿por qué resulta que el gobierno no hace nada acerca de las partes podridas de nuestro país? -Nozomi le echó un vistazo a la pistola sobre la mesa de café-. No lo hace, es por eso que sientes la necesidad de hacerlo tú. Porque te diste cuenta de que las partes podridas pueden estar en el mismo gobierno.

Eli luchó por recuperar el control de sus extremidades, pero era inútil, no podía hacer otra cosa que retorcerlas impotente. Enfrentó a Nozomi con una mirada suplicante.

-No, nuestras metas no son tan diferentes, podemos hacerlo sin el caos…

-Pero el caos es la manera natural de establecer un nuevo orden -dijo Nozomi suavemente, como si le estuviera dando una lección-. Solamente el caos puede estimular cambios rápidos en nuestra sociedad porque es algo que afecta a todo el mundo y exige una reacción. El caos es el corazón de toda revolución.

Eli no podía creer una palabra de lo que estaba oyendo. Todo lo que Nozomi estaba diciendo sonaba demasiado surreal, como si hubiera adoptado el papel de una extraña. No obstante, su expresión permanecía igual. Sonriendo suavemente mientras soltaba todas esas cosas imposibles de creer.

-Siento hacerte esto -susurró Nozomi, con el remordimiento sobrevolando su rostro-. Pero aquí es donde nuestros caminos se separan. Me hubiera gustado poder llegar contigo hasta el final, pero sé que no puedo convencerte de que tomes mi camino y tú no puedes hacerme caminar el tuyo.

Eli observó la observó con un mirada desesperada.

-¿A dónde…  vas?

La expresión de Nozomi se transformó, cambiando a algo casi neutral.

-A terminar mi misión. -Se inclinó para besar la frente de Eli, murmurando contra su piel-. Prometo hacer que tu trabajo haya valido la pena. Restauraré la igualdad y la armonía en nuestro país. Incluso aunque surja a través del caos o la destrucción.

-No -musitó Eli, debilitada bajo el contacto de Nozomi, anhelando más mientras se odiaba a sí misma por dejarse llevar por las emociones-. No lo hagas. Toda esa gente inocente…

-No te compadezcas de aquellos que eligen mantener la inocencia a través de la ignorancia. También son responsables. Créeme, Eli; todo mejorará en una semana, cuando todo haya terminado.

-Nozomi…

-Todo irá bien -dijo Nozomi en voz baja, levantándose-. Gracias por todo. Nos veremos cuando todo haya terminado. Si puedes perdonarme cuando llegue el momento, quizás todavía podamos tener una vida juntas. Adiós, Eli.

Dirigiéndole una triste mirada por encima del hombro, Nozomi salió del cuarto de estar, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Cuando Eli oyó cómo ésta se cerraba, no pudo soportarlo más. Dejó escapar un largo y desgarrado grito de agonía, que más tarde se desvaneció, convirtiéndose en un llanto silencioso.

Durante todo ese tiempo, se había preocupado de ocultar su vida secreta, no considerando nunca que quizás Nozomi tuviera sus propios secretos. Ser traicionada por alguien en quien confiaba y a quien amaba dolía mucho más una herida de bala en el hombro, pues destrozaba su órgano más vulnerable… Su corazón.

 

* * *

 

 

-¡Eli!

-¡Eli, despierta!

-¿Estás segura de que sentiste su pulso? ¡No responde!

-Está viva, estoy segura, ¡sólo sigue intentándolo!

Maki ahuecó sus mejillas con las manos, zarandeando con suavidad su cabeza.

-Eli, por favor…

-¡Se movió! -Umi aferró la mano de Eli que se había contraído-. Eli, somos nosotras, ¿estás despierta?

Las pestañas de Eli parpadearon repetidamente, revelando unos ojos azules que miraron hacia arriba confundidos.

-¿Ma…ki? ¿Umi?

-Sí, somos nosotras -suspiró Maki, aliviada, dejándose caer de rodillas-. Pensábamos que estabas muerta.

-Lo siento mucho. -Umi meneó la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable y enajenada consigo misma-. No debería haberte llamado durante una misión. Te distrajiste por mi culpa.

-Umi -murmuró Eli, con la mente aún nublada. Pequeños pedazos de su memoria inundaron su mente hasta que recordó la llamada telefónica. Abrió los ojos de par en par, clavando la mirada en Umi, quien todavía seguía vistiendo el traje de etiqueta que había llevado a la gala-. Umi… no deberías estar aquí…

Umi y Maki la empujaron de vuelta al sillón cuando intentó incorporarse.

-Ahora mismo tú eres más importante -dijo Umi-. Estaré bien. Por ahora sólo me busca la policía, no la inteligencia. Para cuando lleguen aquí, ya me habré ido otra vez.

Eli se volvió hacia Maki.

-Está infravalorando su situación, ¿verdad?

-Bueno -suspiró Maki, no siendo nadie para mentir-, durante el tiempo que has estado fuera de juego, el estatus de Umi ha aumentado de ‘delincuente violenta’ a ‘posible sospechosa de asesinato’ en el caso de Yuuki Sora, y ahora está en busca y captura a escala nacional porque su muerte es todavía de tan alto perfil como para ser tratada como un caso normal y corriente. Si Anju puede convencer al público en los próximos días de que la muerte de su padre fue un homicidio y que él fue sólo un objetivo más entre otros muchos, Umi también tendrá al equipo de inteligencia detrás de ella.

-No. -Eli apretó los dientes-. ¿Por qué se está yendo todo al infierno…?

-¿No es ahí donde vamos a acabar de todas formas? -masculló Maki, dejándose caer en un sillón individual.

-Solamente acorde a algunas religiones -contestó Umi-. Pero supongo que la idea del infierno pierde su gracia cuando ya hemos enfrentado antes la realidad de este mundo.

-Un pensamiento reconfortante, gracias -dijo Maki sarcásticamente. Se volvió hacia Eli-. ¿Cuánto crees que necesitas para recuperarte?

Eli se percató de que podía alzar los brazos de nuevo, pero sus piernas aún no respondían a las órdenes de su cerebro. Echó un vistazo a su hombro, reparando en que el vendaje estaba limpio.

-¿Vosotras cambiasteis la venda?

-No, ésa debió de haber sido Nozomi -dijo Maki, incorporándose en el sillón hasta sentarse derecha-. Y eso me recuerda… ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué dijo cuando te vio así? Debió de haberse quedado en shock, no puedo imaginármela dejando tu lado ni un segundo. ¿Salió a comprar medicinas?

Las preguntas de Maki se sintieron como puñetazos directos al estómago de Eli, los cuales la dejaron sin aliento. Dejó escapar una mueca de dolor y se llevó una mano a la frente, suplicándole a su mente que dejase de reproducir el doloroso recuerdo de la marcha de Nozomi.

-¿Eli? -Umi se acercó a ella, preocupada. Al ver la expresión miserable de Eli se alarmó-. ¡Eli! ¿Dónde está Nozomi? ¿Le ha sucedido algo?

Eli meneó la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de angustia.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Maki angustiada, poniéndose de pie.

-Nozomi, ella… -Se le ahogaron las palabras-. Lo sabía todo desde hacía tiempo.

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos, antes de que Maki y Umi exclamasen al mismo tiempo:

-¿Qué?

-¿Lo sabía? -repitió Maki, sacudiendo la cabeza, incapaz de entenderlo-. ¿Qué quieres decir con que lo sabía? ¿Que conocía nuestro verdadero trabajo?

Eli hizo un débil amago de asentir.

-¿Pero por qué…? ¿Pero cómo…? -tartamudeó Maki, llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. No lo pillo, ¡simplemente no lo pillo!

-Maki, cálmate; así no estás ayudando a Eli -dijo Umi, sentándose junto a ésta y sosteniendo su mano temblorosa-. Eli, primero dinos si tenemos que preocuparnos por la seguridad de Nozomi.

-No, me… -Eli ahogó un sollozo-, me utilizó. Nos utilizó a todas.

Umi compartió una mirada de impotencia con Maki. Nunca habían presenciado a Eli perder la compostura. Disciplinada y serena, la rubia siempre guardaba una apariencia dura, manteniéndose emocionalmente estable. Pero nada de eso se le podía atribuir en ese momento.

-Eli, escucha; esto es lo que vamos a hacer -explicó Umi, dándole un apretón a su mano para reconfortarla-. Vamos a darte pastillas para dormir y dejarte descansar durante un par de horas. Maki tratará tu herida y yo planearé nuestro próximo movimiento. Una vez te despiertes y te sientas mejor, podrás contarnos qué ha pasado con Nozomi.

-No, no puede esperar -dijo Eli, intentando levantarse, pero Umi la volvió a empujar hacia abajo, haciendo que sisease de dolor al aterrizar sobre su hombro malherido.

-No nos sirves en ese estado -sentenció Maki, cruzando los brazos-. Incluso aunque el fin el mundo fuera mañana, primero necesitas dormir. Tendremos tiempo suficiente para hablar del resto. -Desapareció dentro de la cocina.

-Pero…

Umi le metió dos pastillas dentro de la boca, tapándole los labios y apretándole la nariz.

-Ya conoces el acuerdo.

Eli estaba demasiado débil como para debatirse contra su amiga. Por tanto, se tragó las pastillas sin pensárselo dos veces y tosió cuando Umi la soltó.

-Umi -la llamó Maki, regresando de la cocina con una botella de agua. Se la lanzó a Umi, quien atrapó en el aire con la mano izquierda.

-Está bien, Eli; estamos aquí contigo -murmuró, destapando la botella y ofreciéndosela a la rubia, quien se la bebió hasta la mitad ávidamente.

El efecto de las pastillas para dormir no esperó, envolviendo instantáneamente a Eli en un capullo de somnolencia y embotamiento. Ya había estado agotada para empezar, pero con la combinación de las píldoras, perdió la consciencia en cuestión de segundos.

-Me preguntó que habrá pasado -murmuró Maki, paseando arriba y abajo por la sala de estar-. Realmente esperaba encontrar a Nozomi durmiendo a su lado, sosteniendo su mano. ¿Dónde estará ahora?

Umi se desplazó hasta el sillón individual con el fin de sentarse. Se recostó, dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que tengamos una respuesta.

-Pero en serio, -Maki levantó las manos frustrada-, ¿qué demonios está pasando? Primero tu tapadera se va a la mierda y ahora la suya también. ¿Soy la siguiente?

Umi se masajeó las sienes.

-Todo es culpa mía. Fui descuidada y luego arrastré a Eli conmigo. Quizás deberías largarte antes de que te suceda algo a ti también.

Maki detuvo el paso.

-¿De qué coño estás hablando?

-¿Maki?

-Somos _Soldiers_ -aclaró Maki, colocando el puño sobre su corazón y golpeándose el pecho una vez-. Somos un equipo; tú, Eli y yo. Y así vamos a seguir, sin importar lo que pase. Así que deja de decir estupideces, no va contigo.

La expresión de Umi se suavizó.

-Gracias.

Maki le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano, dándole la espalda a Umi.

-Como si fuera a abandonaros. Después de todo lo que hicisteis por mí.

De alguna forma, ver a Maki desde atrás con la cabeza gacha y los puños cerrados transportó a Umi de vuelta al pasado, a un recuerdo difuso y con lagunas, pero aun así con una historia completa. Cerró los ojos, viendo la imagen de una niña desnutrida de pelo corto rojizo allí de pie, con la cabeza gacha, los puños cerrados, soportando sin palabras las sonoras maldiciones de un hombre que doblaba su tamaño. Pero la falta de respuesta sólo consiguió enfurecerlo aún más. Alzó la mano, dispuesto a hacerle daño con tal de obtener alguna reacción. El hombre se detuvo cuando un pequeño brazo rodeó su cuello desde atrás, intentando estrangularlo.

Se las arregló para deshacerse de los brazos que rodeaban su cuello, encontrándose a sí mismo sosteniendo a una delgada chica rubia que pugnaba por liberarse de su agarre, lanzando patadas a diestro y siniestro. Dejó escapar un gruñido burlón y aferró su garganta con la mano, la cual era lo suficientemente grande como para envolver todo su cuello. Ella empezó a ahogarse, olvidando el forcejeo, y si hubieran transcurridos unos pocos segundos más, se habría desmayado antes de morir. Sin embargo, se encontró con los pies en el suelo cuando el hombre se derrumbó al mismo tiempo que la sangre goteaba de un tajo en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Una niña peliazul permanecía parada tras él, sosteniendo un tubo de metal y respirando entrecortadamente. Una vez se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, ésta soltó el arma y comenzó a llorar.

La pelirroja, que seguía sin comprender qué había pasado, no pudo evitar hacer lo propio, echándose a llorar también.

No obstante, la rubia sonrió, incluso con las marcas rojizas todavía relucientes en su garganta. Sonrió a pesar de estar tan esquelética y desnutrida como la niña pelirroja que acababan de salvar.

Tomó la mano de la peliazul y le ofreció su par a la otra niña.

-Ven con nosotras -dijo, manteniendo la sonrisa, la cual sólo acentuaba el vacío de sus mejillas-. Estás a salvo. Ahora eres una de nosotras.

Umi abrió los ojos, parpadeando rápidamente, observando la mujer sana en la que se había convertido la niña pelirroja. Sonrió.

-Siempre fuiste una de nosotras.

-¿Mm? -Maki no la había oído, ocupada limpiando la herida de Eli y pulverizándola con desinfectante-. ¿Dijiste algo?

Umi sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada.

 

* * *

 

-¿Dijo eso? -preguntó Maki con escepticismo-. ¿Qué significa esa tontería de destruir el país primero con el caos total?

-No lo sé -murmuró Eli, extendiendo y estirando sus extremidades ahora que había recuperado el control sobre ellas.

Cuando se había despertado con la imagen de sus amigas sentadas a su lado, observándola con preocupación, el sentimiento de miseria y desamparo se había evaporado, reemplazado por una nueva oleada de fuerza y confianza. No estaba sola. Era necesaria. No podía malgastar ni un segundo más lamentando su propia suerte.

Así pues, haciendo a un lado sus ganas de llorar y encerrarse en sí misma por el momento, les contó a Umi y a Maki todo lo que había sucedido, les contó en detalle cómo Nozomi había revelado su verdadero ser y cómo había hablado de sus planes de traer el caos al país.

-Lo único que me viene a la mente es una guerra civil -murmuró Umi-. Ésa sería una forma de ocasionar el caos absoluto en cualquier país.

-Imposible. -Maki meneó la cabeza-. Vamos a no volvernos locas aquí, es imposible que Nozomi pueda instigar algo tan descomunal.

Eli no quería creer tampoco esa teoría, pero por otra parte no podía descartarla así como así. Algo en su interior le decía que Nozomi quizás fuese más poderosa de lo que había dejado ver.

-Vamos a suponer que puede. ¿Cómo lo lleva a cabo?

-¿Qué? ¿En serio estamos considerando esto? -preguntó Maki, incrédula.

-Sí, porque no es tan absurdo como suena -contestó Umi con tranquilidad-. Todo lo que Nozomi necesita es tirar la pieza correcta del dominó para hacer que la nación entera colapse. Todo lo que necesita es encontrar el eje que mantiene el país medianamente estable.

Maki abrió y cerró la boca, incapaz de responder. Eli parecía menos sorprendida.

-Maki, necesitamos que trabajes con nosotras -dijo la rubia-, necesitamos un tercer cerebro inteligente.

-Sé que se sale de lo que normalmente hacemos -continuó Umi, luciendo severa-. Pero no tenemos opción. Somos las únicas que tenemos conocimiento sobre los planes de Nozomi, y no podemos dejarla tener éxito. Sus planes causaran más daño de la que paz puedan restaurar.

-¿Y cómo podemos saber acaso que ése es el plan real de Nozomi? -contrarrestó Maki-. Quizás realmente haya perdido la cabeza y sólo dijese algunas locuras que Eli absorbió porque estaba fuera de sí.

Eli se puso de pie bruscamente, pero casi pierde el equilibrio cuando sus piernas no pudieron mantener su peso, todavía entumecidas por las drogas que le había dado Nozomi. Umi se precipitó hacia ella y la ayudó a sentarse de nuevo en el sillón.

-Eli, no lo hagas.

-¿No crees que yo también hubiese querido que esto no fuese más que una pesadilla? -gritó Eli furiosamente-. Tampoco quiero creer que Nozomi me traicionara. No quiero creer nada de lo que pasara ayer por la noche. Bueno fue que no pudiera moverme o me hubiera pegado un tiro con mi propia pistola.

-Eli, tranquilízate -murmuró Umi. Se volvió hacia Maki-. Sé que tenemos pocas pruebas como para saber qué es lo que Nozomi está planeando de verdad. Pero tampoco podemos ignorarlo.

-Ya sé que no podemos, -Maki se tiró del pelo-, ¿pero por qué tenemos que ser _nosotras_ quienes la detengan? Somos asesinas, no detectives. No nos entrenaron para esto, y ahora menos que nunca, no es momento para intentarlo, con una de nosotras siendo cazada nacionalmente y la otra lesionada.

-Entonces vete a casa -dijo Eli, lanzándole a Maki un mirada desafiante-. Vuelve a casa, que tan segura es por ahora. Pero una vez estalle el caos, ni siquiera tú serás capaz de proteger a Nico del peligro. Sabes que las personas privilegiadas como ella serán las primeras en convertirse en objetivos públicos.

Maki se tensó visiblemente. Apretó los puños.

-¿Realmente crees que Nozomi es capaz de causar eso? ¿El caos?

El rostro de Eli se mantuvo estoico.

-Sé que lo es.

Maki inhaló bruscamente y se tapó los ojos con la palma de la mano.

-Lo siento, es que… no quería creerlo. La verdad es que nunca he sido capaz de saber lo que está pensando, y aun así ella siempre podía leer mis pensamientos. He de admitir que a veces su sonrisa de complicidad me daba bastante yuyu. Pero ahora supongo que sé por qué siempre me miraba como si conociese todos mis secretos.

Umi comenzó a andar de un lado a otro en la sala de estar.

-Nos engañó a todas. Pero no vamos a dejarla ganar. Conocemos su meta, así que sólo necesitamos remontarnos hasta su primer paso e interceptarla ahí.

-¿Pero cómo? -Maki se pasó una mano por el pelo, frustrada porque tenía la sensación de que estaban pescando respuestas con una red hecha de dos hilos.

-Primero necesitamos definir qué entendemos por caos -dijo Umi, quedándose quieta-. ¿En qué pensáis cuando oís ese término?

Maki cruzó los brazos por debajo del pecho.

-Protestas contra el gobierno.

-¿Por qué?

-La gente está insatisfecha -respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Salen a la calle y se manifiestan a favor de un gobierno mejor, poniendo toda la infraestructura en un punto muerto. Los negocios cierran, la gente no va a trabajar, ya sabéis cómo va la cosa.

-Pero sólo eso no es suficiente como para causar el caos en todo el país -objetó Eli-. Las manifestaciones son habituales.

-Tiene razón, las manifestaciones son habituales. A menos… -La voz de Umi se desvaneció poco a poco.

-A menos que sea una insurrección a escala nacional donde todo el mundo abandone su trabajo -terminó Maki en su lugar-. Entonces el país no duraría ni una semana antes de venirse abajo. Ya está endeudado tal y como está.

-Y ahí es donde empiezan nuestros cálculos -dijo Umi, chasqueando los dedos. Cogió una bolsa del suelo, cerca de la mesa de café y sacó una Tablet, la cual había traído de la sede. Comenzó a deslizar los dedos por la pantalla-. Si Nozomi quiere un caos, necesitaría algo que afectase a todo el país. Pero ¿qué tipo de crisis podría hacer que todo el mundo se sublevase? ¿Cuándo sentirían que no tienen nada que perder?

Eli se presionó las sienes con dos dedos.

-Una crisis financiera. Cuando dejen de cobrar porque los bancos ya hayan perdido su liquidez.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que ella sola cause una crisis financiera nacional? -preguntó Maki con escepticismo.

-Os dije que no estaba sola -murmuró Eli-. Gracias a nosotras, ahora tiene una red de contactos dentro del gobierno y afuera en la economía.

-¿Así que quiere destruir el gobierno desde dentro?

-No, sería menos impredecible si ése fuera el caso -explicó Eli, recordando las palabras de Nozomi-. Ella no cree que la culpa de la injusticia en nuestro país recaiga solamente en unas pocas personas corruptas. Son las masas ignorantes. Y también quiere castigarlas, hacerlas tomar consciencia de su ignorancia. Una crisis financiera sería una buena forma de causar una conmoción social.

Umi levantó la vista de su Tablet.

-He hecho una búsqueda de todas las personas que hemos eliminado durante los últimos pocos meses. Todos los sustitutos tienen una cosa en común: crecieron sin familia.

Eli volvió rápidamente la cabeza hacia Umi.

-¿Huérfanos?

Umi ojeó la pantalla, desplazándose a través de páginas de datos.

-No todos. Algunos perdieron a sus padres durante la adolescencia pero nunca fueron acogidos por orfanatos.

-No lo pillo -murmuró Maki-, estos niños normalmente tienen pocas posibilidades de acceder a una buena educación. ¿Cómo pudieron ocupar esos altos cargos sin levantar sospechas?

-Bueno, acorde a la base de datos, todos ellos recibieron educación en instituciones prestigiosas -dijo Umi pensativamente, frunciendo el ceño cuando el resumen de cada individuo comenzó a sonarle parecido-. Graduados en el instituto con honores, becados en universidades prestigiosas, becados también para los estudios de máster y disertaciones… Todos siguen un patrón estricto. -Apagó la pantalla, alzando la vista-. Los datos son falsos.

Maki y Eli enfrentaron su mirada con incredulidad.

-¿Me estás diciendo que hay docenas de funcionarios del gobierno que no tienen ni idea de lo que están haciendo y nadie lo ha notado todavía? -preguntó Eli.

-¿De qué te sorprendes? -murmuró Maki, poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos-. Genial. Fantástico.

Umi respondió con una sonrisa mustia.

-Al menos no hacen tanto daño como sus predecesores.

Eli alzó una ceja, preguntándole en silencio qué tenía eso de positivo. Umi se encogió de hombros.

-Podría haber sido peor.

-Chicas, -Maki chasqueó los dedos con el fin de recuperar la atención de sus amigas-, ¿qué hacemos ahora? Seguimos sin tener ni idea de a dónde va a ir a parar el próximo golpe de Nozomi. Una crisis nacional puede dispararse de muchas formas, ¿cómo sabemos dónde empezar a mirar primero?

-Observando los puntos débiles del país -contestó Umi-. ¿De qué dependemos mayoritariamente para asegurarnos una estabilidad económica?

-Bueno, vivimos en una isla con pocos recursos, así que dependemos mucho de la importación. Y vendemos muchos de nuestros productos a países extranjeros, así que también dependemos de las ventas de exportación -respondió Maki como si fuese obvio-. ¿A dónde quieres ir con eso? No es como si Nozomi pudiera detener los negocios de importación y exportación, sin importar la cantidad de funcionarios del gobierno que tenga bajo control.

Eli palideció.

-Los puertos…

Umi asintió con expresión grave.

-Eso es. Ése es nuestro eje.

Maki las miró a ambas alternativamente.

-No me digáis… Es imposible. No puede bloquear los grandes puertos, necesitaría un bloqueo naval para conseguirlo, necesitaría…

-Al ejército -terminó Umi-. Uno de nuestros trabajos este último mes fue eliminar al Capitán de corbeta de la Armada porque toleraba e incluso instigaba el abuso contra las mujeres en el ejército. Si ha sido sustituido por una de las marionetas de Nozomi, algo de lo que estoy segura, entonces…

-Pero sus órdenes todavía necesitarían la aprobación del gobierno -la interrumpió Maki-. ¿Quién aceptaría un bloqueo naval enfrente de sus propias costas?

-Pareces haber olvidado la gente que hemos eliminado -suspiró Eli, frotándose las sienes-. Nozomi realmente lo pensó todo… Ahora que lo pienso, fue ella quien nos presentaba a nuestros objetivos durante los eventos del Grupo Minami. Influyó en nosotras directamente.

-Pero qué sucedería si… -pensó Umi en voz alta de repente, deteniéndose ante el pavor que le causó su propio pensamiento-. Qué sucedería si hubiera otra forma de instigar el caos…

-¿Umi?

-Todo lo que Nozomi necesitaría sería un buque de guerra -susurró, abriendo los ojos de par en par y alzando la vista-. Si entrasen en aguas chinas…

-Quieta ahí -siseó Maki, pareciendo asustada también-. No sabemos si Nozomi iría tan lejos como para empezar una guerra mundial.

A Eli tampoco le gustaba a dónde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación.

-Es inútil seguir especulando. Necesitamos hacer algo.

Umi se puso de pie, asintiendo. Por su mente seguían sucediéndose escenarios en los que no quería pensar.

-Vamos a comenzar realizando una visita a la base naval de Tokyo Bay. -Se volvió hacia Eli, clavando la mirada con preocupación en su hombro herido-. ¿Puedes moverte?

-Por supuesto -respondió instantáneamente Eli con expresión determinada.

Maki se acercó a ella y le empujó el hombro, arrancándole un grito de dolor como respuesta.

-¿Qué coño? -siseó Eli, asustada de que la herida comenzase a sangrar de nuevo. Pero el vendaje se mantuvo limpio.

-En este estado, sólo nos pondrás a todas en peligro -dijo Maki con franqueza-. Apuesto a que ahora mismo ni siquiera puedes correr.

-¿Pero qué esperas que haga? -preguntó Eli, frustrada-. ¿Sentarme aquí y ver la televisión mientras vosotras arriesgáis la vida ahí fuera? No puedo quedarme quieta después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Maki se volvió hacia Umi.

-Hacer de niñera de una mujer adulta no entraba en la descripción de nuestro trabajo. Umi, hazla entrar en razón, sabes que no podemos permitirnos el lujo de arrastrar su culo herido con nosotras.

La interpelada se masajeó la frente, cerrando los ojos con un suspiro.

-Eli, quizás deberías mantenerte al margen por esta vez.

-Y una mierda. -Eli gesticuló hacia su herida-. He tenido heridas mucho peores que ésta. Y aun así seguía adelante con mis misiones. ¿Por qué debería ser diferente esta vez? ¿Acaso no entendéis que todo esto se convirtió en mi problema desde el momento en que Nozomi entró en mi vida?

-Captamos lo que estás sintiendo -contrarrestó Maki-, pero esto ya no es sólo arriesgado, es absolutamente estúpido dejarte venir.

-Sí, bueno, ¡estúpido parece encajar conmigo si ni siquiera puedo darme cuenta de que mi novia me ha estado utilizando todo este tiempo! -gritó Eli, enfadada y exasperada-. Para ella todo no fue más que un juego. Tuvo que haberse descojonado de la risa cuando leyó mi fortuna, soltando cosas sobre mí que ya sabía.

-Eli…

-Así que, por favor -susurró Eli con voz débil, marcando un fuerte contraste con su arrebato anterior-, no me dejéis aquí sola con mis pensamientos. No me deis la oportunidad de comenzar a odiarme a mí misma. Necesito mantener la mente ocupada o seré aún más inservible una vez estéis de vuelta.

Viendo la torturada expresión en el rostro de su amiga, Umi y Maki intercambiaron una mirada.

-Vale -murmuró Maki-. Vámonos. Pero no te nos caigas muerta.

Eli cerró los ojos de alivio.

-Prometo no morir hasta haberlo resulto.

 

* * *

 

Incluso teniendo tres armas apuntadas a su cabeza, su sonrisa no flaqueó. Soltó una carcajada.

-¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber? Parecen estresadas. Tengo un buen whisky americano aquí.

-No te muevas -dijo Maki entre dientes-. ¿Dónde está Nozomi?

El falso capitán de corbeta juntó las manos sobre el escritorio.

-Les recomiendo que se rindan. La revolución ya ha empezado, la General Tojo ahora es imparable.

-¿La General Tojo? -murmuró Umi.

-¿Revolución? ¿Qué revolución? -quiso saber Eli, dando un paso hacia él con la pistola aún apuntada firmemente a su cabeza.

Él parecía imperturbable.

-Matarme no cambiará nada -dijo, quitándose el sombrero del uniforme-. Tanto ustedes como yo sabemos muy bien que sólo soy una farsa. Ya he servido a la General Tojo como mejor he podido, y moriría por su causa. Adelante, mátenme.

Eli apretó los dientes, sintiendo hormiguear los dedos por las ansias de apretar el gatillo.

-Eli -susurró Umi, recordándole que debía mantener la calma. Luego se volvió hacia el falso capitán-. Parece habernos malinterpretado. No estamos aquí para detener a la General Tojo. -Bajó el arma, guardándola en su funda.

Sus amigas le lanzaron miradas interrogantes, pero ella no se inmutó, manteniendo sus determinados ojos clavados en el capitán, quien la observó con sorpresa.

-De hecho, guardamos más parecido del que piensa. Nosotras también deseamos cambiar nuestro país a mejor. Incluso nos hemos ensuciado las manos para llevar a cabo nuestra misión. Hemos matado a personas importantes que considerábamos peligrosas para nuestra sociedad.

El hombre se recostó en su asiento, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-No me digan… ¿Ustedes son las que se hacen llamar Soldiers? Ni siquiera sabía que existían de verdad...

-Sí, existimos. -Umi les lanzó una mirada a Maki y a Eli, ordenándoles sin palabras que bajaran sus armas. Ambas siguieron su silenciosa orden con reticencia, manteniendo la mirada sobre el falso capitán con sospecha-. Realmente ayudamos a la General Yojo a eliminar al hombre cuya posición ocupó usted -explicó-. Está sentado sobre el asiento en que murió. Embolia gaseosa si mal no recuerdo, el estilo preferido de Maki.

-Es limpio -murmuró Maki, haciendo referencia al desastre sangriento que Eli y Umi normalmente solían dejar atrás con sus armas.

-Murió porque un hombre tan inmundo como él no debía estar en una posición tan poderosa. Murió porque era el enemigo de nuestra misión -dijo Umi lentamente, asegurándose de mantener contacto visual directo con el hombre que la escuchaba con atención-. Nuestra misión es la misma que la suya y la de la General Tojo. Restaurar la armonía y equilibrar la balanza del país.

El hombre escaneó su expresión.

-Entonces ¿por qué irrumpieron con las armas desenfundadas, demandando saber dónde está la General Tojo?

-Porque queríamos poner a prueba su lealtad -respondió Umi sin parpadear. Maki y Eli suprimieron la necesidad de mirarla, manteniendo la mirada al frente-. Probablemente ya estaría muerto si nos hubiera contado todo lo que sabía en el momento que lo amenazamos. Pero ahora puedo estar segura de que estamos en el mismo bando, de que todos moriríamos por nuestra causa. Lo subestimamos y le pedimos disculpa. Pero era necesario.

El falso capitán entrecerró los ojos y se puso de pie, alzando paulatinamente la mano derecha y haciendo que Eli y Maki buscasen sus armas.

-Tedeza Aki, a su servicio -dijo, saludándolas como un verdadero soldado con práctica.

Maki y Eli intercambiaron una mirada confusa mientras Umi daba un paso al frente y hacía lo propio.

-Sonoda Umi. Le agradecemos que expresase su lealtad.

Tedeza bajó la mano y se inclinó profundamente para mostrarle su respeto.

-Es un honor para mí conocer en persona a una Soldier. Si los rumores sobre su organización son ciertos, entonces no soy digno de devolverle la mirada.

-Ya veo, nuestra reputación nos precede -dijo Umi, dando un par de pasos para tocar su hombro, haciendo que alzase la mirada-. Entonces deberías saber que la igualdad es una de nuestras principales metas. No miramos a nadie por encima del hombro ni queremos que nos coloquen en un pedestal. Luchamos juntos por nuestra causa.

Los ojos de Tedeza brillaron mientras las palabras de Umi resonaban en su interior.

-Sí, ¡entendido!

-Entonces no deberíamos perder más tiempo -dijo Umi, dando media vuelta para mirar intencionadamente a Maki y Eli-. La General nos necesita en el frente. Deberíamos ir yéndonos.

Maki y Eli sintieron lentamente, siguiéndole la corriente puesto que confiaban en Umi para manejar la situación. Después de todo, era la pensadora más aguda entre ellas, con el talento de improvisar los planes incluso en situaciones difíciles donde tenían todas las de perder.

-Vamos -murmuró Eli, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a Maki, quien la siguió fuera de la estancia.

Umi se volvió hacia Tedeza.

-¿Asumo que todo está yendo bien por su parte?

-Todo acorde al plan -contestó el hombre, colocándose de nuevo el sombrero sobre la cabeza y ajustándolo-. Los navíos están listos. La intercepción con Tokyo Bay comienza mañana por la mañana.

Así que todo conducía a un bloqueo naval de los puertos tal y como había especulado. Umi se aclaró la garganta.

-No debería haber nada que pueda pararlo, ¿no es cierto?

Tedeza asintió.

-Seguí el consejo de la General para eliminar cualquier posibilidad de fracaso. Incluso aunque yo muriera, la orden es irrevocable.

Umi cerró los puños. Estaba tan cerca de descubrir la verdad… Pero no se atrevía a tentar a la suerte empujando la situación un poco más porque eso sólo revelaría cuán poco sabía.

-Bien -dijo-. La General Tojo realmente piensa en todo. Incluso en cosas que nadie supo que importaban.

-Eso es lo que admiro de ella -confesó Tedeza, colocando una mano sobre su corazón-. Ni siquiera yo había considerado esas posibilidades… Cuando me dijo que utilizara a mis soldados, que los convenciera a unirse a nuestra causa, me quedé atónito. En vez de usar el engaño o la fuerza para llevar a cabo mis órdenes, tuve algo mucho más poderoso de mi parte… La lealtad de mis soldados.

Manteniendo la calma a pesar de sentir una oleada de emoción ante la revelación, Umi tenía certeza ahora de cómo Nozomi se las había arreglado para dirigir a la Armada sin fuerzas externas.

-Por supuesto -murmuró, más para sí misma que para Tedeza-. Era tan simple… El capitán anterior era un hombre despreciable que dividió su ejército con su cruel idea de diversión. En el momento de su muerte, la Armada se encontraba en su nivel más bajo en cuanto a moralidad y solidaridad. Dejó atrás una brecha que necesitaba ser reparada desesperadamente. Y cuando usted les ofreció un propósito otra vez, una meta común por la que luchar hombro con hombro, los revivió. -Umi soltó un largo suspiro-. Liderar a la gente a través de la lealtad en vez de controlarlos mediante la opresión… Muchas batallas son ganadas de esa forma.

Tedeza sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Y es por eso que seguiremos a la General Tojo hasta la muerte! Porque sólo ella puede liderar la guerra que está a punto de empezar, sólo ella puede traer equilibrio al país. Es la General, y nosotros le confiamos nuestras vidas porque sabemos que las valora.

El tic de su sonrisa y la chispa de sus ojos tenían un matiz de locura. El hombre observó a Umi, expectante, esperando escuchar una respuesta que reforzase su opinión.

Las comisuras de los labios de Umi se curvaron en una sonrisa sombría.

-Cierto, ella es la General. Y nosotras somos Soldiers[1].

Antes de que Tedeza lo viera venir, un gancho derecho lo alcanzó en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente antes de que su cuerpo se desplomase sobre el suelo.

Maki y Eli, que habían estado escuchando desde fuera de la puerta, irrumpieron otra vez en la estancia con las armas desenfundadas apuntadas a Tedeza.

-Está inconsciente -murmuró Maki, bajando el arma-. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo matamos?

Umi flexionó su mano derecha, siseando al notar que el impacto del puñetazo se le había quedado grabado en los nudillos.

-Matarlo iría contra nuestro código. Él no es responsable de los planes de Nozomi. -Usó su mano izquierda para colocar un micro debajo de la mesa de Tedeza.

-¿Entonces qué? No podemos dejarlo aquí tirado -dijo Eli, rotando el hombro derecho y torciendo el gesto cuando la herida de bala punzó a pesar de todos los analgésicos que se había tomado-. Una vez se despierte, le dirá a Nozomi que estamos detrás de ella.

-Algo que ya sabe -contrarrestó Umi-. ¿Realmente crees que no tuvo en cuenta nuestra interferencia? ¿Después de usarnos, traicionándote? Por supuesto que sabe que estamos detrás de ella.

Eli apretó la mandíbula, sabiendo que Umi tenía razón, pero aún dolida porque le recordasen la traición.

-Vamos a atarlo primero -sugirió Maki, intentando evitar que sus amigas comenzaran una pelea en un lugar tan arriesgado-. Hablaremos más tarde del resto.

No obstante, el sonido de unas voces acercándose a la habitación las obligó a cambiar los planes. Tras intercambiar una rápida mirada y sin decir ni mu, se pusieron de acuerdo en escapar y dejar a Tedeza detrás.

Las tres se las arreglaron para salir del edificio sin ser vistas, pues la gente que pasaba junto a ellas las confundía por oficiales de alto rango por sus ropas tan formales.

Una vez se metieron dentro del coche, Umi activó el micro y encendió un pequeño altavoz colocado en el centro de los controles del salpicadero. En un primer momento las voces resonaron distorsionadas y estridentes a través del dispositivo, pero tras unos pocos ajustes en las perillas, la conexión se estabilizó.

-…ambulancia en camino.

-Bien. Mientras tanto, envíalo a la enfermería.

-¡Sí, señor!

Todo se volvió silencioso cuando nadie habló, y Eli pensó que el altavoz volvía a tener problemas de conexión otra vez, pero una nueva voz retumbó a través de él.

-Señor, ¿qué pasa con lo de mañana?

-¿Qué pasa con ello?

-Su situación parece mala. Quienquiera que lo haya golpeado sabía exactamente donde hacerlo para causarle una conmoción cerebral. Probablemente esté fuera de combate durante los próximos días.

-No cambia nada. Para empezar, él nunca fue importante. Sólo era una pieza de ajedrez, como todos nosotros.

-Señor, ¿qué quiere decir?

-Nada. Vuelve al trabajo.

-Sí, señor.

El sonido de pisadas se volvió más tenue hasta que cerraron la puerta. La estática llenó la línea.

Umi apagó el altavoz, alzando la vista paulatinamente hasta enfrentar las miradas perdidas de Eli y Maki.

-Tedeza no estaba mintiendo -musitó Umi, dejando caer la cabeza contra el reposacabezas-. Es irrevocable. Sucederá con o sin él.

-¿Quién era la otra persona? -Apretando el puño, Maki ahogó el impulso de pegarle un puñetazo a algo-. Sabía claramente que todos eran las marionetas de Nozomi. Lo dijo él mismo, todos eran piezas de ajedrez… Piezas de ajedrez en un juego controlado por Nozomi. Pero no parecía que le importase una mierda. De hecho, parecía…

-Orgulloso de formar parte del juego de Nozomi -terminó Eli en su lugar.

El silencio las envolvió. Nadie tenía ganas de hablar. Justo cuando pensaban que habían ido un paso por delante de Nozomi, habían descubierto que ella siempre había estado tres pasos por delante desde el principio.

 

* * *

 

 

La vigesimoctava planta de un enorme rascacielos en el centro del distrito financiero de Tokyo constituía la oficina de una organización cuyas iniciales eran CM. Se necesitaba insertar una tarjeta llave en el ascensor antes que nada para poder pulsar el botón de dicho piso o de lo contrario no se movería. Sin embargo, incluso si alguien no autorizado se las ingeniaba para llegar a esa planta, nunca sería capaz de pasar el escáner dactilar y ocular que le negaría el acceso a las oficinas. Se quedaría atrapado en un espacio minúsculo entre las puertas del ascensor y una pared de cristal tintada de negro.

CM estaba registrada como una organización medioambiental especializada en asesorar a compañías y empresas para una producción ecológica. Aparte de esta pequeña información, nadie ajeno al grupo sabía exactamente qué implicaban sus actividades. Fuese lo que fuera lo que estuvieran haciendo, su trabajo era lucrativo y reservado. Ninguna otra compañía había requerido tan altos estándares de seguridad para sus oficinas. El resto de las oficinas del mismo edificio tenían libre acceso. Sin embargo, el piso 28 era una excepción.

La mayoría podía entender tales medidas de seguridad. Una organización medioambiental en medio de tantas empresas de producción probablemente sintiera la necesidad de protegerse, dado que sus fines chocaban con los objetivos de beneficio de las empresas. No podían dejar pasar así como así que éstas contratasen espías o hackers para arruinar la organización CM.

No obstante, sobre todas esas suposiciones, sólo existía una única verdad: Todo el vigesimoctavo piso era una oficina sólo para tres personas. Y no estaban para nada asociadas con trabajo medioambiental, no en el sentido climático.

-Fantástico -murmuró Maki, quitándose la corbata y lanzándola despreocupadamente sobre su hombro-. ¿Cómo evitamos que toda una flota bloquee los puertos de Tokyo Bay?

Observó a Eli sacar hielo triturado de la nevera y poner un poco en un vaso de cristal, antes de verter una generosa cantidad de vodka.

-No me digas que vas a beberte eso.

-Por supuesto que no -respondió Eli, cogiendo el vaso y ofreciéndoselo a Umi, quien lo aceptó con una inclinación de cabeza de agradecimiento-. Eso era para Umi.

La rubia levantó la botella y bebió directamente de ella sin inmutarse.

Maki se quedó boquiabierta.

Dejando la botella de vodka de nuevo sobre la mesa, Eli dejó escapar un ufano ‘Harasho’, secándose los labios húmedos.

-Hacía tiempo que no tenía una razón para beber.

-No entiendo cómo puedes bebértelo así -musitó Umi, todavía dándole sorbitos tentativos a su bebida.

Maki las miró alternativamente. Se suponía que eran sus homólogas mayores y más razonables, pero parecían haber perdido un tornillo.

-Por esto mismo no me gusta estar en tu oficina -dijo con irritación, señalando el gabinete de alcohol cerca del escritorio de Eli, en el cual se alineaban docenas de botellas de licores caros-. ¿Por qué tienes que cumplir el estereotipo de un viejo hombre de negocios que siempre tiene alguna botella de whiskey en su oficina?

-No es whiskey -respondió Eli neutralmente, tomando otro sorbo de la botella-. Es el mejor vodka importado directamente desde Rusia.

-Como si ese estereotipo fuese menos malo -masculló Maki contra la palma de sus manos, entrelazadas delante de su cara-. ¿Qué viene luego, puros cubanos?

-En realidad prefiero el sabor más suave de los puros de la República Dominicana. -Eli se encaminó hacia su escritorio, abriendo un cajón y sacando un humidificador.

-Tienes que estar tomándome el pelo.

Maki hundió las manos en su cabello, ansiando decirle a Eli que guardase todas las distracciones y recuperase la seriedad, justo cuando la rubia sacaba dos puros, ofreciéndole uno a Umi y colocando el otro entre sus labios. Mientras se tomaban su tiempo para prender el grueso extremo de los puros, a Maki se le cayó la mandíbula.

-Vosotras dos -susurró, sintiendo un ramalazo de rabia cuando Eli y Umi la miraron interrogativamente, tomando con calma un soplo de sus puros-. Está a punto de estallar un caos nacional, puede que gente inocente salga herida en el bloqueo de mañana, y aquí estáis vosotras, ¡actuando como si nada os afectara! ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Ya no os importa más?

Eli exhaló, creando un hilo de humo en el aire.

-Por supuesto que nos importa. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora mismo. Perdimos. Nozomi ha ganado. Todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar hasta que empiece el siguiente juego.

-¿Qué? -Maki se volvió hacia Umi, quien intentaba beber del vaso de vodka sin torcer el gesto-. Umi, no me digas que piensas lo mismo.

Umi se hundió en su silla con reposabrazos, con aspecto cansado.

-He estado en pie desde hace dos días. Todavía no me he cambiado de ropa y sigo con la de la gala, y aparte de estar buscada nacionalmente, nunca podré volver a ver a Kotori. Lo siento, Maki, pero quiero ser egoísta durante unos segundos.

-Pero, -Maki se tiró del cuello de la camisa, frustrada, sintiéndose como si no pudiese tomar el aire suficiente para respirar-, ¡no puedes! Eres Umi, siempre eres racional, no puedes ser egoísta justo ahora. ¡Fuiste la que engañó a Tedeza para que nos creyera! Fuiste la que descubrió los planes de Nozomi. ¿Cómo puedes quedarte indiferente después de todo?

-Maki -suspiró Eli, recostándose en su silla-. Ya hemos pasado por todas las opciones. Si hubiera alguna forma de parar lo de mañana, lo haríamos. Pero no podemos, sólo podemos esperar y observar hasta que las cartas vuelvan a barajarse.

-Pero…

-Ya eliminamos todas las posibilidades -dijo Umi, haciendo rodar el puro entre sus dedos-. No podemos chantajear a las marionetas de Nozomi porque no tienen familia ni relaciones cercanas. Peor aún, están dispuestos a morir por ella. Tampoco podemos matarlos a todos porque desencadenaría un ataque de pánico masivo que docenas de personas dentro del gobierno fueran asesinadas el mismo día. Y tampoco tenemos suficiente tiempo como para convencerlos de que detengan su misión. Nozomi tuvo años para construir su red de lealtad, ¿cómo podemos nosotras destruirla en 24 horas?

Eli se frotó los ojos cansados.

-Enfréntalo, Maki, sólo podemos esperar a que Nozomi dé el siguiente paso. Pero esta ronda ya está decidida. Lo había pensado todo, cada posible acción que pudiéramos llevar a cabo.

-Puede que sea verdad, pero… vosotras dos… -Maki dejó escapar un grito de frustración. Se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la lanzó hacia una esquina para luego subirse las mangas de su camisa-. ¿Cómo podéis quedaros sentadas y no hacer nada? -bramó con furia, arrancándole la botella de vodka a Eli de las manos-. ¿Cómo podéis rendiros tan fácilmente? Lo que estáis haciendo ahora mismo es patético.

Sus palabras tocaron un punto sensible en Eli, quien se levantó de su asiento.

-Dilo otra vez, te reto.

-Eli -dijo Umi a modo de advertencia-. Maki, para.

La susodicha le dio un manotazo al puro que Eli mantenía en la mano.

-Dije que eres patética.

La botella de vodka se estrelló contra el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, pero a nadie le importó el desastre del piso cuando Eli inmovilizó a Maki con una llave, rodeando su cuello con un brazo y haciendo palanca con su par.

Umi se puso de pie con intenciones de intervenir, pero Maki echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole a Eli un cabezazo en la frente y logrando liberarse. Agarrando uno de los brazos de la rubia, hizo ademán de retorcérselo a la espalda, pero Eli, que había visto venir el movimiento, fintó con una vuelta sobre sí misma a la velocidad de la luz.

-¡Parad! -gritó Umi, aferrando con fuerza la muñeca de Maki con la mano derecha antes de que ésta pudiese asestarle un puñetazo a Eli en la cara, y desviando con su par la patada alta de la rubia.

Las separó una de la otra, interponiéndose entre ellas.

-¿En qué estáis pensando? -siseó, mirando alternativamente a sus amigas. Ya estaban jadeantes por la corta confrontación, confirmando únicamente que les quedaba muy poca energía como para malgastarla en una lucha entre ellas-. Ahora no es el momento. Mira lo que has hecho, el hombro de Eli está sangrando otra vez.

-Estoy bien -masculló Eli entre dientes, dándoles la espalda cuando comprobó el estado de su herida.

-Bien, lo siento por intentar ser realista -dijo Maki, observando la espalda de Eli por encima del hombro de Umi-. El país puede venirse abajo y aquí estamos nosotras, sentadas, planeando no hacer nada. No es así como las Soldiers manejamos las cosas.

-Maki -suspiró Umi-, éste no es uno de nuestros casos usuales. Esto vas más allá de nuestras capacidades. Incluso teniendo un equipo capaz de seis profesionales IT[2], sólo somos tres personas en el frente de batalla. ¿Qué podemos hacer tres asesinas para detener un bloqueo naval?

-¿Qué pasa con nuestras conexiones con otras sociedades secretas? ¿Qué pasa con los Kousakas? ¿Y nuestros proveedores de armas, los Hoshizoras? Eso multiplicaría nuestras fuerzas -insistió Maki con un resquicio de desesperación en la voz al no poder creer que no hubiese alguna forma de darle la vuelta al juego.

-Pero ninguno de ellos puede ofrecernos algo que contrarreste tal despliegue a gran escala. -Umi sacudió la cabeza.

Volviéndose cada vez más frustrada con cada frase que soltaba Umi para aplastar sus esperanzas, Maki se alejó de ella.

-Ya veo. Ambas perdisteis la voluntad de luchar porque perdisteis a vuestras dueñas.

-¿Qué?

Eli se dio la vuelta. Ambas enfrentaron a Maki con el rostro helado.

-Ya me habéis oído -dijo ésta con tranquilidad-. Sin Nozomi o Kotori, os habéis vuelto débiles. Puedo ver cómo empezáis a despreocuparos cada vez más.

Umi dio un paso al frente instintivamente, acercándose a Maki, como si quisiera asestarle un puñetazo. Sin embargo, se detuvo. Con la vista clavada en sus puños cerrados, siseó:

-Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, me habría quedado con Kotori. Eli no hubiera resultado herida, quizás hubiera podido detener a Nozomi y nada de esto hubiese pasado. -Alzó la vista, enfrentando a Maki con una mirada despiadada-. Puedes llamarme todo lo que quieras, pero no soy débil. Si lo fuera, ya habría abandonado todas mis responsabilidades como Soldier y habría huido con Kotori. Si no me preocupase de nuestra misión, habría dejado que la policía me cogiese porque no hay nada que desee más que volver a ver a Kotori otra vez. Pero no lo hice. Fui en contra de mi corazón e hice lo que se esperaba de mí, así que no te atrevas a llamarme débil o indiferente.

Maki hundió las manos en su pelo.

-Pero entonces, ¿por qué estáis así…?

-No lo entiendes -intervino Eli sombríamente-. Todavía puedes volver a casa sabiendo que Nico regresará también al final del día. Todavía puedes mirar el anillo de tu dedo sin sentirte como si hubieras recibido un tiro en el pecho.

Maki alzó su mano izquierda y clavó la mirada en su anillo de boda. Observar las iniciales suya y de Nico grabadas en la pieza de oro hizo que su corazón latiese más rápido, calentándola por dentro. Quería verla. Se moría por abrazarla y besarla, asegurarse de que aún seguía ahí.

-No eres quien lo perdió todo -susurró Eli-. Todavía tienes a tu mujer. Sabes cómo se siente sobre ti, sabes que debe ir en serio porque si no, no se hubiera casado contigo. Pero yo… -La voz de Eli se quebró-, yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de pedírselo a Nozomi. Ni siquiera sé si habría dicho que sí. Ya no sé nada sobre ella, ni siquiera si alguna vez fue en serio conmigo.

Maki sintió cómo se le secaba la garganta.

-Eli…

Eli se desplomó sobre su silla, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-Todo lo que creía saber sobre ella… no fueron más que mentiras. No sabía nada sobre ella. Pero ella lo sabía todo de mí, y aun así me hizo esto.

-Yo… -Cayendo en la cuenta de que nunca, ni una sola vez, se había parado a ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de Eli o Umi, Maki sintió cómo la culpa se hundía profundamente en su corazón. Ni una vez había pensado cuánto deberían estar sufriendo ambas. Habían puesto siempre una fachada tan dura y perseverante que Maki había olvidado que dentro había personas vulnerables-. Lo siento. Os llamé egoístas, pero la que está siendo egoísta soy yo.

Maki no quería imaginar cómo se sentiría si le sucediera lo mismo. Pero por suerte para ella, era muy improbable que Nico tuviera una doble vida dado que cada paso y movimiento suyo estaba documentado en videos o fotografías, ya fuera por paparazzi, profesionales o fans. Yazawa Nico era una idol todo el tiempo.

La pelirroja se volvió hacia Umi.

-Lo siento de veras. Realmente tenía ganas de ver tu boda a pesar de decir que no quería ir.

Umi soltó una débil carcajada.

-Lo sé. Kotori me dijo que estabas con los nervios a flor de piel porque no sabías qué ponerte.

Maki observó alternativamente a sus amigas, quienes habían perdido gran parte de su vida en apenas 24 horas.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿De verdad vamos a esperar y observar?

-Parece que sí -respondió Umi en voz baja.

Eli no alzó la mirada.

Maki se dejó caer en una silla.

-Supongo que también tenemos nuestros límites. Si Nozomi ya ha contado con cada uno de nuestros movimientos contra ella…

-Espera. -Eli alzó la mirada repentinamente con los ojos enrojecidos. Había estado llorando en silencio-. Dilo otra vez.

Maki intercambió una mirada confusa con Umi, luego repitió despacio con voz insegura:

-¿Nozomi ha contado con cada uno de nuestros movimientos contra ella?

Eli cogió su Tablet de la mesa a la velocidad de la luz y encendió la pantalla.

-Eso es.

-¿Qué?

Maki le lanzó a Umi una mirada llena de preguntas, pero la peliazul sólo la observó confundida.

Sin alzar la vista, los dedos de Eli teclearon rápidamente sobre la Tablet.

-Todavía hay una forma de vencer a Nozomi.

Maki y Umi se incorporaron en sus asientos.

-Explícate.

-Tiene un plan para cada uno de nuestros movimientos contra ella porque nos conoce. Sabe que intentaríamos detenerla por todos los medios. Juega de una manera donde espera que la ataquemos desde donde podamos. Pero hay una cosa con la que no contó. -Eli alzó la mirada-. Y es que jugásemos poniéndoselo en bandeja.

Maki abrió los ojos de par en par. Umi meneó la cabeza con expresión alarmada.

-No me digas que estás planeando… No, es demasiado arriesgado, ¡no podemos predecir las consecuencias!

Eli continuó golpeando el Tablet con los dedos con tesón.

-Estoy contactando con todos los de IT. Los necesitamos a todos a bordo.

-Espera un segundo, Eli, ¿no crees que esto es una locura? -preguntó Maki incrédula-. Es posible que se nos vaya de las manos, ¡podría salirse de control!

Sin embargo, Eli sacudió la cabeza.

-No, debe ser esto. Nozomi está tan segura del juicio que hizo de nuestro carácter, que cometió el error de no considerar errores de cálculo. Está ganando sólo porque actuamos exactamente como predijo. Si intentamos nuestros mejores movimientos, perdemos. Si lo intentamos por todos los medios, perdemos.

La Tablet vibró por una llamada de video entrante. Eli golpeó el ‘aceptar’.

-¿Qué piensas, Koizumi?

La mujer de la pantalla se recolocó las gafas.

-Es… será un montón de trabajo, pero debería ser posible, creo. El tiempo es lo que importa. Tendríamos que empezar ya para conseguir el máximo efecto mañana. Necesitamos hacerlo antes de las noticias de la noche.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo -dijo Eli con sombría determinación-. Por favor, empieza inmediatamente. Cuento contigo.

 

* * *

 

 

[1] Juego de palabras. _Soldiers_ en inglés significa _Soldados_ en español. _Ellas serían las soldados_.

[2] _Information Technology_. En español, Tecnología de la Información.


	3. EMPIEZA OTRA VEZ

 

_“Nozomi está tan segura del juicio que hizo de nuestro carácter, que cometió el error de no considerar errores de cálculo. Está ganando sólo porque actuamos exactamente como predijo. Si intentamos nuestros mejores movimientos, perdemos. Si lo intentamos por todos los medios, perdemos.”_

Eli dejó su Tablet a un lado y se recostó con un suspiro.

-Esto es un disparate -dijo Maki, sacudiendo la cabeza-. No puedes instigar una manifestación a escala nacional en tres horas.

-Tenemos un equipo de profesionales -respondió Eli-. Siempre y cuando puedan volver el mensaje viral y hacer que las noticias de esta noche le presten atención, lo tendremos todo listo.

-No, tengo que coincidir con Maki -dijo Umi preocupada-. Este plan es una locura. ¿Vencer a Nozomi siendo las primeras en incitar una revuelta a nivel nacional? ¿En qué estás pensando? ¡Éste es exactamente el caos que Nozomi quería!

-Es todo lo contrario. -Eli se quitó la chaqueta de su traje y se aflojó la corbata-. Lo que ella quiere es tener a todo el mundo en las calles protestando porque están asustados y desesperados. ¿Y volviendo a nuestro ejército contra nosotros? Eso causará el caos. Podemos incluso apostar a que otros países intervengan y entonces todo se saldría completamente fuera de control. -Alzo la vista con determinación-. Pero lo que nosotras estamos haciendo es hacer que la gente se manifieste de forma voluntaria porque han sido informados del mal estado del país, y protestarán pacíficamente. Tenemos que hacerles sentir que tienen el control de la situación, no al revés. No forzaremos a nadie a dejar su trabajo si no se pueden permitir ese lujo. No forzaremos a nadie a hacer una declaración para la que no están preparados.

Maki se frotó los ojos, sintiendo cómo su cabeza daba vueltas por la sobrecarga de información que había tenido que procesar en los últimos pocos minutos.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

Eli sonrió.

-El poder de las redes sociales. Echad un vistazo. -Les paso la Tablet a Maki y Umi-. En las próximas horas, nuestro equipo de hackers hará que la noticia de una manifestación se vuelva viral, implementándola en los sistemas de las grandes redes sociales y potenciándolas con clics generados. Le dije a Koizumi que no dañara los servidores, sino que simplemente añadiese nueva información y cubriese las huellas de forma que nadie pudiera descubrir que fue creada artificialmente. Necesitamos hacerles creer que es un tema que se ha hecho trending topic por el país. Aquí podéis ver los resultados en algunas páginas webs, y sólo son el principio.

Maki y Umi tenían ante sí una página de redes sociales donde la gente tenía menos de 140 caracteres para expresarse. Una de las etiquetas captó su tención.

-“Grita Por Tu Derecho a Hablar” -leyó Umi. Hizo clic en la etiqueta, siendo re-direccionada a una página con más de cien resultados-. “¡No más injusticia, no más pesar! ¡Por nuestro derecho a hablar mañana deberíamos gritar!”.

-“¡Ocupad las calles, las calles ocupad! ¡Por nuestro derecho a hablar mañana deberíamos gritar!” -continuó Maki.

Páginas tras página llenas de apelaciones a la manifestación del día siguiente por un sistema más igualitario. Después de deslizar la página, yendo hacia resultados más antiguos, se percataron de que los eslóganes se volvían repetitivos.

-Los resultados más recientes son de gente real que se ha unido después de ver que se volvía tan popular. Los antiguos están programados -explicó Eli, sin ser necesario, ya que Umi y Maki lo habían averiguado velozmente.

Maki alzó la mirada.

-No jodas. Esto es rapidez.

-Impresionante, ¿no? Usando el principio del marketing viral, sólo tenemos que hacerle creer al mundo que esto es de lo que hablan todos. Y dentro de poco, todos hablarán de ello de verdad -respondió Eli-. Ahora mismo nuestro equipo está trabajando en subir tantos artículos sobre la manifestación de mañana como sea posible para que parezca que ha sido planeada desde hace tiempo. Utilizamos todas las redes sociales disponibles.

-Esto es increíble -murmuró Umi, navegando a través de la web, descubriendo cada vez más sitios con el trending topic de la manifestación-. Y una locura. Pero realmente increíble. Algunos sitios webs con buena reputación también están empezando a reaccionar… No tardarán mucho en sacar sus propios artículos ellos mismos.

Eli cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Si podemos conseguir que las noticias de la noche lo reporten, entonces habremos alcanzado nuestro objetivo. Entonces habremos alcanzado la cantidad máxima de exposición. No es un secreto que mucha gente en este país está insatisfecha, el descontento siempre ha estado ahí. Simplemente no habían hallado el momento adecuado para alzar la voz. Y aquí está, esto les va a dar la oportunidad de participar en algo que no habían tenido el valor de comenzar por sí mismos. Una vez que sepan que no están solos, que hay gente por todo el país que se siente igual, aprovecharán la oportunidad.

Umi soltó la Tablet, meneando la cabeza de incredulidad.

-Esto es demasiado repentino. ¿Cómo sabemos que la gente se manifestará mañana? Es más fácil ser activo en internet que fuera en las calles.

-Pero incluso esas personas tienen más valor en una multitud. Y si les podemos ofrecer eso, también marcharán.

Maki se apretó el puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos.

-Me está empezando a doler la cabeza -suspiró-. ¿En serio estamos intentando ganarle a Nozomi en su propio juego? ¿Qué esperas conseguir?

Eli se puso de pie para coger una nueva botella de alcohol de su gabinete. Se quedó mirándola con una mirada melancólica.

-Nozomi no estaba equivocada del todo. Fuimos ingenuas al pensar que sólo unas pocas personas corruptas eran las responsables de todo el sistema defectuoso del país. También son las masas ignorantes las que entorpecen el progreso.

Esta vez vertió el vodka en un vaso de cristal antes de bebérselo, cerrando los ojos ante la ardiente sensación que recorrió su garganta, tal y como si hubiera tragado fuego. Se sentía como si volviese a tener quince años otra vez, cuando su primera degustación del vodka había quemado sus desprevenidas papilas gustativas.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es informar a la gente, hacerles ver que estamos lejos de la utopía. Pero la diferencia entre nuestro plan y el de Nozomi es que nosotras luchamos por un ‘caos controlado’. -Hizo girar el vaso, observando cómo se arremolinaba el líquido en su interior-. Este movimiento, esta revolución, tiene que provenir directamente de la población. Si sólo es provocada por un factor externo, el fuego se extinguirá rápido. Pero si el fuego arde dentro de la gente, entonces podemos esperar que luchen hasta el final. -Eli alzó la mirada con una expresión despiadada pintada en la cara-. No sé qué es lo que Nozomi está planeando, pero no suena como un cambio pacífico si todo lo que quiere es una revolución alimentada por la ira. Así que creo que nuestro enfoque es la mejor y única opción.

Umi se pasó una mano por el pelo, tensando la mandíbula.

-Supongamos que funciona. ¿Qué pasa con el bloqueo naval de mañana? Ése problema aún no está resuelto.

-En realidad -tomó la palabra Maki mientras una idea comenzaba a formarse en su mente-. Puede que tenga un plan. Pero es todavía más descabellado que el ‘caos controlado’ de Eli.

-Sinceramente -dijo Umi-, ahora mismo, ya nada es demasiado descabellado para nosotras. Escuchémoslo.

 

* * *

 

 

-Es una locura -murmuró Umi, sintiendo acercarse su propio dolor de cabeza.

-Pero no tenemos otra opción -respondió Eli, ojeando su reloj-. Espero que Maki tenga tiempo suficiente.

Después de contarles su idea, Maki se había marchado para poner su plan en marcha, para lo cual primero necesitaba pasar por su casa. Ambas, Umi y Eli, eran escépticas sobre las probabilidades de éxito, pero era el único plan que tenían.

-Esto se siente tan irreal -dijo Umi, tocándose la frente-. Para el resto del mundo, ha sido un día normal y corriente.

-Para empezar nunca hemos sido normales y corrientes -musitó Eli, hundiéndose en su silla, exhausta. Su ropa y su cabello estaban hechos un desastre, y tenía bolsas oscuras debajo de los ojos. A Umi no le iba mucho mejor, su rostro estaba empezando a mostrar líneas profundas de cansancio y también se había quitado el traje.

-¿Te arrepientes? -preguntó Umi taciturnamente, alzando la mirada al techo con el rostro en blanco-. Todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, ¿te arrepientes?

Eli cerró los ojos.

-Te mentiría si dijera que no. Pero tampoco sería verdad si dijese que sí. No sé decirlo ahora mismo. Han pasado muchas cosas y yo sólo estoy intentando coger suficiente aire para respirar.

Umi gimió desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

-Sería de ignorantes afirmar que todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora era lo correcto. Quizás hemos sido las malas desde el principio. -Bajó la voz-. Me pregunto qué diría él si estuviera aquí ahora.

Eli abrió los ojos, parpadeando lentamente.

-Pero no lo está. Así que quiero saber qué dirías tú.

-Yo… -Umi respiró hondo-. No me arrepiento.

-¿Y eso?

Umi observó el techo con la mirada vacía.

-Lo que sienta sobre mi pasado no cambiará lo que pasó. Puedo negarlo todo lo que quiera, pero mi pasado es una parte de mí y me ha convertido en quien soy. Si ahora me arrepintiera de mis decisiones, estaría rechazando la parte de mí que las tomó. Así que intentaré no hacerlo. Incluso aunque fuese la parte tonta de mí, sigue siendo quien soy.

-Yo… -Eli cerró la boca. Sintió que algo en su interior ardía de dolor. Umi estaba en sus veintitantos y aun así a veces hablaba con el pesado tono de alguien que doblaba su edad. Había experimentado mucho más de lo que una persona normal llegaría a experimentar en varias vidas-. Lo siento.

Umi la observó confundida.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo. -Eli clavó la mirada en sus manos-. Por haberte arrastrado a esto. Ya lo dije antes, podrías haberte convertido en alguien enorme. Habrías destacado con tu brillante cabeza. Y como la mayor de nosotras, nunca debería haberte dejado convertirte en una asesina. -Cerró los puños-. Él nunca nos dijo que siguiésemos sus pasos.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -Umi se incorporó, sintiendo su fatiga desvanecerse-. Tú no nos arrastraste a nada. Decidimos seguir sus pasos juntas. Decidimos convertirnos en Soldiers, y lo hicimos juntas. Así que deja de hacer que suene como si nos hubieras obligado. Él sabe que no podía habernos detenido. Sólo pudo prepararnos lo mejor que pudo. -Umi tiró de su corbata-. Es culpa mía haberlo mencionado. Rompí nuestra promesa de no sacar el tema nunca más y dejarlo descansar en el pasado. Volvamos a nuestra promesa y continuemos su legado de la única forma que podemos.

-Umi… -murmuró Eli. Cerró los ojos, sonriendo-. A veces olvido que ya no eres la niña que conocí hace veinte años.

-¿Cómo puedes olvidarlo? No me parezco en nada a la niña de hace veinte años -susurró Umi.

-Pero aún se siente como si fuese ayer -respiró Eli, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

 

* * *

 

 

Había sucedido de nuevo. ¿Por qué tenía que suceder otra vez? ¿Había sido una persona terrible en alguna vida pasada y estaba siendo castigada por ello ahora? Pero… sólo tenía ocho años, no sabía nada del mundo, no lo entendía; ¿por qué era castigada por algo que escapaba de su control?

Todo su interior gritaba de dolor. Le hubiera gustado cubrir sus ojos y oídos para nunca volver a verlo u oírlo, tan sólo dejar que la oscuridad la engullese. Pero no podía, necesitaba mantenerse entera y fuerte por la niña de cabello azulado que continuaba llorando desgarradoramente, suplicándole a sus padres que se despertaran. Pero no se iban a despertar. Nunca lo harían, descansando para siempre con sendos agujeros de bala en la cabeza.

-Umi… -Su voz apenas fue un susurro, ronco y roto-. Umi, no van a despertarse…

La niña sacudió furiosamente la cabeza, enjugándose las lágrimas y tirando del cuerpo sin vida de su madre sin descanso.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, despierta! ¡Por favor! ¿Por qué no te despiertas? -rogaba desesperadamente entre sollozos. Se volvió hacia su padre, que yacía cerca de su mujer-. Papá… Por favor, despierta… ¿Hice algo mal? Prometo que me portaré mejor. ¡Despierta, por favor!

-Umi -gritó la niña rubia-, no van a despertarse…

-Mamá… Papá… Despertaos…

-Umi… No van a…

La niña peliazul dejó escapar un grito agónico mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo diminuto entre los cadáveres de sus padres en posición fetal, apenas cogiendo suficiente aire entre sollozos.

Eli se dejó caer de rodillas mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Había sucedido de nuevo. Y dolía tanto como la primera vez. Quizás estaba maldita, quizás había nacido para estar sola. Cuando el universo se llevó a sus padres, debería haberse quedado sola en vez de permitir que los Sonodas la adoptaran. Ahora le había traspasado la maldición a Umi y ella había perdido a sus padres por segunda vez.

\---

El asesinato fue declarado posteriormente como un robo fallido. No obstante, no se presentaron cargos contra el desconocido, así como tampoco se realizó nunca una autopsia a los Sonodas. Eli y Umi eran demasiado jóvenes para entender que el asesinato de sus padres había sido tomado a la ligera, rápidamente barrido bajo la alfombra sin obtener ninguna atención por los medios.

Si la policía no se las hubiese llevado inmediatamente, hubieran podido percatarse de que no faltaba nada de valor en la casa. Lo único completamente destruido había sido el estudio; habían volcado los muebles, dejando cientos de carpetas y papeles desperdigados por el suelo.

Eli y Umi fueron adoptadas por un nuevo hogar, siendo asignadas a una nueva familia. Sin embargo, su padre adoptivo siempre llegaba tarde a casa tras el trabajo, ebrio y agresivo. Cuando una noche intentó golpear a su mujer, Eli y Umi le clavaron un cuchillo de cocina en el muslo. Tras el incidente, fueron transferidas a otra familia diferente, sin saber nunca qué había sucedido con la mujer que no había dudado en defender a su marido una vez la policía se hubo presentado en su casa.

Su nueva familia adoptiva había tenido un crío, lo tuvieron hasta que se suicidó. Cuando Eli y Umi descubrieron por qué, no tardaron en huir, llorando por la niña que nunca había sido vista como tal por sus padres. Aislamiento, terapias, amenazas, palizas… Nada consiguió hacer cambiar a la chica atrapada dentro del cuerpo de un niño, sólo consiguieron destruirla.

Ambas huyeron, siempre huyendo, lejos de la miseria que parecía seguir sus pasos. Quizás si corrían lo suficientemente rápido pudieran dejar atrás la maldición que pesaba sobre sus hombros.

Famélicas y extenuadas, se internaron en un callejón donde un hombre enorme acorralaba a una niña pelirroja. Gritándole a voces, exclamaba cuánto había tenido que pagar para salvarla de los traficantes de menores con la esperanza de que le mostrase algún tipo de gratitud. Un minuto más tarde, yacía entre la suciedad del suelo, inconsciente por el golpe que le había regalado Umi con un tubo de metal.

Entonces se convirtieron en tres. Pero aún sin hogar. No tenían a dónde ir, no tenían dónde quedarse. Sólo eran chiquillas, pero nadie les prestaba demasiada atención, pensando que habían sido enviadas por sus padres para pedir dinero.

Sin embargo, su maldición terminó cuando un joven las halló durmiendo en el portal de una tienda abandonada. Llamó a su hermano y le pidió que le trajese mantas, ropas, comida y una linterna.

Arropó a las niñas con las gruesas mantas, se puso más abrigo él mismo y se quedó a su lado toda la noche, asegurándose de que nadie las molestaba mientras dormían.

A la mañana siguiente, Umi fue la primera en despertarse y encontrarse envuelta en una manta cálida. Fue entonces cuando se percató del hombre sentado de espaldas a ella con la cabeza inclinándosele cada pocos segundos a un lado como si estuviese cerca de quedarse dormido.

Umi gritó asustada, despertando al joven y a las otras dos niñas, quienes miraron a su alrededor confundidas y en estado de pánico. ¿Había alguien ahí fuera intentando atraparlas otra vez? ¿Iban a matarlas igual que habían matado a sus padres?

-No, está bien -susurró el joven, ofreciéndoles cuidadosamente una caja llena de pan y bolas de arroz sin acercarse a ellas. Tampoco se puso de pie, poniendo especial cuidado en permanecer a su misma altura.

No confiaban en él. No obstante, eso a sus estómagos no les importaba. Las tres ojearon la comida con la boca hecha agua.

El joven sacó varias botellas de agua de una bolsa y las hizo rodar hasta los pies de las niñas. Las cogieron sin perder ni un segundo, pues si eran botellas cerradas compradas en una tienda no podían contener nada extraño. Así pues, todas bebieron hasta dejarlas secas.

-Aquí tenéis algunas prendas de vestir -comentó el joven, sacando chaquetas viejas. Se rio entre dientes-. Son mías, así que probablemente os queden demasiado grandes. Pero de esta forma podréis mantener todo el cuerpo caliente, incluso las piernas.

Ninguna supo cómo lo logró, pero lentamente comenzaron a confiar en él. Se comieron todo el pan y las bolas de arroz, y bebieron más agua. Luego, sin soltar ni una palabra, se pusieron las prendas que él les había ofrecido minutos antes.

-Venid conmigo -dijo el hombre, sonriendo suavemente. Era joven, estaban seguras de que probablemente hacía poco que había cumplido la mayoría de edad-. Venid conmigo y podré ayudaros.

Pero ellas vacilaron, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Entonces volveré esta noche -respondió él.

Y mantuvo su promesa. Regresó esa misma noche. Ésa y el resto que le siguieron. Siempre traía consigo comida y ropas limpias, siempre velando por ellas cuando dormían. No obstante, siempre desaparecía cuando caía el día. Pasaron las semanas sin cambio alguno, hasta que un día él se presentó con un ojo ensangrentado y cerrado. Les dijo que no se preocuparan, que deberían irse a dormir como siempre, pero se negaron.

Ésa fue la primera vez que lo siguieron a su casa. Ésta la conformaba un pequeño apartamento ubicado sobre un dojo del cual era propietario junto a su hermano mayor.

Las tres chicas no sabían cómo ayudarlo médicamente, así pues le trajeron agua y comida y se aseguraron de cambiar la toalla sobre su ojo mientras él permanecía acostado en la cama. No entendían por qué simplemente no acudía a un hospital. El joven sólo les respondió algo acerca de estar aún en más peligro si lo hacía.

Su ojo nunca sanó. Desde entonces siempre llevó un parche, por el cual se ganó por parte de las chicas el apodo de Pai como una abreviatura de pirata. Pai tan sólo rio al saber de su nuevo nombre, aceptándolo sin protesta alguna.

Umi, Maki y Eli comenzaron a vivir con Pai y su hermano. Los ayudaban con el dojo y así empezaron a tomar lecciones ellas mismas junto a otros estudiantes. Trabajaron duro para hacer que Pai estuviera orgulloso de ellas y pronto se convirtieron en las mejores de la clase, no solamente por su diligencia sino también por su talento. Parecía que poseían una aptitud natural para predecir el próximo movimiento de su oponente, lo que les ofrecía la ventaja de reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para contrarrestar casi cualquier ataque. El color de sus cinturones cambió a pasos agigantados hasta que finalmente alcanzaron el negro. Para entonces, ya tenían dieciséis años.

Pai se convirtió en un padre para ellas. El tercer padre que Eli tenía, el segundo para Umi y el primero para Maki, quien nunca antes había crecido con una figura paterna. Su madre la había criado sola antes de ser asesinada. Dos hombres habían irrumpido en el pequeño apartamento una noche y la habían estrangulado hasta que había dejado de moverse. Luego agarraron a su sollozante hija y la drogaron para no tener que forcejear con ella mientras se la llevaban.

Maki era demasiado joven como para recordar a su padre, algo que la hizo estar aún más atada a Pai que Umi y Eli. Hasta que cumplió los doce, lo seguía adonde quisiera que fuese y se contentaba con sentarse en su habitación leyendo mientras él tomaba una siesta.

Todas intentaron en algún momento imitar a su modelo a seguir. Pai pilló una vez a una Eli de quince años intentando beber de la botella de vodka que él mismo había dejado sobre la encimera de la cocina. Rápidamente se la arrebató de las manos, comunicándole que ése era un rasgo que no necesitaba aprehender de él. O al menos, no por ahora.

Un día Pai entró en su habitación sólo para encontrar que su armario había sido vaciado, al tiempo que Umi y Maki aparecían tras una montaña de ropa, vistiendo sus trajes de chaqueta. No pudo parar de reír durante cinco minutos ante la vista de dos niñas pequeñas en trajes excesivamente largos que colgaban hasta sus rodillas. También habían intentado ponerse sus corbatas pero no habían sabido cómo anudarlas, así que las habían atado como si cerrasen una bolsa con una cuerda.

Al día siguiente, Pai volvió a casa con tres pequeños trajes que había comprado en la sección infantil de niño y les enseñó a las chicas a hacer un nudo de corbata. A partir de ese día, cada vez que Pai llevase un traje, ellas también lo harían. En aquella época, no habría podido imaginar cuánto influenciarían sus hábitos en el futuro de Eli, Umi y Maki. No habría podido saber que sus rasgos se convertirían más tarde en una parte de la identidad de las Soldiers.

Día tras día, estudiando de forma autónoma por las mañanas, entrenando por las tardes y realizando su rutina de ejercicio al anochecer, las tres chicas tonificaron su cuerpo y mente con tal riguroso calendario. Pai y su hermano les enseñaron todo lo que sabían, convirtiéndose no sólo en sus mentores sino en su figura paterna. Pasaban la mayoría del día juntos, riendo, entrenando, aprendiendo y luchando.

Sin embargo, había días en los cuales ni Pai ni su hermano podían adiestrarlas en artes marciales puesto que ambos estaban fuera durante todo el día. Siempre les dijeron a las chicas que estaban ocupados ayudando a la gente a mejorar el medioambiente y limpiar la suciedad. Algunas veces regresaban con heridas sangrantes o golpes. Pero ellos tan sólo sonreían, las despeinaban con cariño y les contaban cómo habían hecho de nuevo algo bueno por la gente.

No fue hasta que todas hubieron cumplido los dieciocho cuando finalmente lo entendieron.

El dojo había acabado envuelto en llamas, quemando absolutamente todo en el proceso. El fuego hizo arder el lugar que se había convertido en su hogar, ardieron con él Pai y su hermano, dejando atrás únicamente sus cenizas, las cuales nunca se pudieron distinguir del resto de la masa negra carbonizada.

Maki, Umi y Eli fueron las únicas supervivientes. Lo fueron porque Pai las había dejado escapar por la ventana en primer lugar, asegurándose de que llegaran sanas y salvas al suelo antes de permitirse desmayarse por la inhalación de demasiado monóxido de carbono. Su hermano había resultado herido el día anterior, incapaz de moverse por sí mismo. Él también perdió la consciencia antes de que el fuego se llevase su vida.

No hubo nada que las tres pudieran hacer. No podían escalar de nuevo al apartamento en llamas, como tampoco sabían cómo sacar a los dos hombres aunque lograsen lo primero. Todo continuó ardiendo hasta que las debilitadas paredes no pudieron aguantar más la vieja edificación. No tuvieron más opción que ver su último hogar arder y derrumbarse hasta sólo quedar escombros. El cuerpo de bomberos llegó cuando las paredes ya hubieron cedido y el edificio colapsado por completo, enterrándolo todo bajo un montón de escombros en llamas.

Allí permanecieron, inmóviles frente a la nada que solía ser su todo. Ya deberían haberse acostumbrado a perderlo todo. Pero no importaba cuán resistente se hubieran vuelto sus cuerpos y mentes tras años de entrenamiento, no pudieron evitar caer derrotadas de rodillas frente a la imagen de su hogar reducido a cenizas.

Maki fue la peor en sobrellevar su muerte. A pesar de no derramar ni una lágrima, se negó a dejar su ahora inexistente casa, inamovible cuando Eli y Umi intentaron alejarla de las ruinas. El tono subió hasta convertirse en una pelea entre Maki y Eli, una pelea en la cual Umi no intervino, pues sabía que estaban agonizando y sólo buscaban un modo de olvidar el dolor. Intercambiaron puñetazos entre ellas y nunca los esquivaron, buscando el dolor físico que les recordase que seguían vivas. Seguían con vida porque Pai así lo había querido.

Solamente les quedó una cosa de él, la única prueba de su existencia en este mundo.

Pai había depositado una llave y una nota con una dirección escrita en las manos de Eli antes de que saliesen por la ventana. Sus últimas palabras fueron:

-Vosotras sois el equipo más valiente que he conocido nunca, tan valientes como un millar de soldados juntos. Por favor, cuidaos.

La dirección que les había dado las condujo hasta un discreto almacén en una vieja área industrial de la ciudad donde la mayoría de edificaciones solían ser fábricas de producción o almacenes antes de que uno tras otro cerrasen sus puertas. Ahora todos permanecían vacíos, pero aún estaban cerrados con llave para evitar que gente sin hogar se resguardase en su interior.

La llave que Pai había puesto en la mano de Eli abría un mundo desconocido para ellas. El almacén en sí mismo no era espectacular, tan sólo amplio, espacioso y vacío. Sin embargo, Umi se percató del rectángulo dibujado en el suelo que se había mantenido más limpio y menos lleno de polvo que el resto de los alrededores. Resultó ser una trampilla escondida que conducía a un cuarto bajo tierra.

Lo que encontraron a continuación definió el resto de sus vidas.

En una pared había apilada una gran variedad de armas de fuego y dagas, mientras que en la pared opuesta se alzaba un tablón de notas gigante del cual cada centímetro cuadrado había sido cubierto por recortes de artículos de periódicos, nombres y fotografías, la mayoría instantáneas de caras. Entre las armas y el gran tablón, había dispuesto tres ordenadores conectados a seis amplias pantallas sobre un escritorio repleto de discos duros externos así como otros portadores de datos.

Pero fueron tres cosas muy distintas lo que captó la atención de las chicas. Sobre el escritorio había tres archivos con sus nombres escritos en cada uno de ellos. Nishikino Maki, Sonoda Umi, Ayase Eli. Cada una tomó el suyo respectivamente, y cuando terminaron de leerlo, todas sabían qué era lo que debían hacer. Sabían qué era lo próximo que tendría lugar en sus vidas. En ese instante, su futuro ya había sido decidido.

Los documentos que Pai había preparado para ellas habían sido el resultado de un año entero de búsqueda del asesino de sus padres. Los había dejado a propósito a plena vista pues había temido que un día quizás no estuviese vivo cuando llegase el momento de darles esos archivos. Había estado en lo cierto. Su búsqueda había dejado huellas que conducían hasta él y había sido asesinado por la misma gente que había matado a los padres de Umi y Eli.

En una nota que había dejado para ellas, Pai les comunicaba la libre elección de elegir el sendero que deseasen. No les había dado esos documentos con el mero fin de que satisficiesen su sed de venganza, si no para que dispusieran de un punto y final. Lo que decidiesen hacer a continuación con la información no era algo que él pudiese controlar, tampoco lo había querido. Eran libres de escoger su propio camino.

Y eligieron la batalla. Escogieron luchar. Juraron no volver a pronunciar el nombre de Pai en un mundo que no había merecido su existencia, juraron honrarlo silenciosamente continuando su legado.

Su primera misión fue vengar la muerte de sus padres, vengar la muerte de Pai y su hermano. Lidiaron con los asesinos de los padres de Maki primero puesto que eran un objetivo mucho más sencillo. En una sola noche, las Soldiers eliminaron una banda completa de traficantes de menores, quienes vendían a los niños a círculos de prostitución. Habían conseguido pasar desapercibidos durante tanto tiempo porque el departamento local de policía había sido sobornado a cambio de que hiciesen la vista gorda. El comisario corrupto también terminó con la garganta rebanada al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, su próxima misión necesitaba un planeamiento más escrupuloso. Quien había matado a los padres de Umi y Eli hacía todos esos años no se trataba de un asesino demente, no era un enemigo ordinario. Se trataba del presidente del partido líder del país, quien financiaba sus campañas políticas con dinero sucio de tráfico de drogas, lavado de dinero y prostitución. Bajo un nombre diferente, era una figura poderosa en el inframundo y lideraba una banda que no tenía escrúpulo alguno, ejecutando sus órdenes sin tan siquiera cuestionarlo. No obstante, en el mundo cotidiano, se llamaba Kasei Hideki, un hombre elocuente cuyo eslogan “Por un Mundo Más Justo” había ganado la mayoría en las elecciones.

A la madre de Eli, una periodista de renombre, le habían encargado escribir un artículo sobre la exitosa historia del hombre que parecía haber ganado las elecciones de la noche a la mañana. Sin embargo, durante la búsqueda acerca de los patrocinadores de su campaña, acciones de la compañía y sus propios antecedentes, la información comenzó a volverse borrosa y contradictoria. Llamó a patrocinadores que no existían, intentó contactar con compañías que se opusieron a brindarle una entrevista; como último remedio intentó hablar directamente con Kasei, pero su representante la rechazó.

Así pues publicó un artículo donde criticaba el sospechoso pasado del líder del partido y sus inexistentes patrocinadores. ¿De dónde procedía el dinero? ¿De dónde provenían sus seguidores? Su programa político no prometía nada nuevo, la mayoría de puntos eran prácticamente idénticos a los de sus oponentes.

Horas más tarde a que dicho artículo se publicase de forma online, recibió una llamada telefónica; y al descolgar, descubrió que era del mismísimo Kasei. Le pidió que retirase el artículo debido a su falta de exactitud. Ella se negó. Le ofreció dinero, más dinero del que nunca ganaría en un año. Ella continuó sin dar su brazo a torcer. Le comunicó que su artículo era sólo el principio, iba a descubrir la verdad pues no podía dejar a alguien tan oscuro tomar decisiones importantes en su país.

Al día siguiente, Eli volvió a casa del colegio sólo para encontrar que sus padres y su hermana pequeña continuaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina con sus desayunos sin tocar, salpicados de sangre.

Gritó. Gritó hasta que los vecinos llegaron, gritó entre lágrimas hasta que la policía apareció, y entonces permaneció en silencio durante los días que subsiguieron hasta que a los Sonodas se les permitió adoptarla legalmente y llevársela del orfanato.

Estos habían sido amigos cercanos de la familia Ayase, así que no hubo duda alguna de que aceptarían calurosamente a Eli como una más. Incluso Umi ya contemplaba a Eli como una hermana mayor.

Sin embargo, mientras Eli recuperaba sus heridas en el abrazo afectuoso de sus nuevos padres, los Sonodas no podían dejar de hablar sobre el asesinato al caer la noche, cuando las niñas estaban dormidas. Quedaron estupefactos al descubrir que nunca se llegó a ordenar ninguna autopsia. Eran abogados, por lo que frecuentemente se alzaban en tribunales, pugnando por meter entre rejas a criminales culpables de sus actos; por tanto, conocían de primera mano los procedimientos usuales tras un asesinato. Pero a la familia Ayase eso no le fue concedido. Sus cuerpos ya estaban descansando bajo tierra en un cementerio para cuando los Sonodas pudieron intervenir. El tribunal manifestó que la evidencia de la escena del crimen y las fotografías de los cuerpos habían sido suficiente como para abstenerse de abrir una investigación mayor. La autopsia sería innecesaria dado que las víctimas habían muerto obviamente por la penetración de las balas en el cerebro.

Los Sonodas sabían demasiado bien que alguien poderoso estaba envuelto con el fin de impedir la investigación del asesinato de sus amigos. Si deseaban delatar al perpetrador, necesitaban evidencias sólidas que les brindase alguna oportunidad de ganar el caso. Así pues, una noche allanaron la casa de los Ayase y reunieron toda la información que pudieron hallar, a sabiendas de que estaban actuando ilegalmente y arriesgando sus propias carreras. No obstante, no podían dejar el caso de sus amigos de tal forma. ¿Qué le dirían a su hija una vez creciera y entendiese que sus padres habían muerto intencionadamente?

Pero tan cautos como fueron, no lo fueron lo suficiente. El momento en que la verdad les fue revelada fue el mismo momento en que el secreto murió con ellos.

Así fue hasta que Pai se tropezó con él diez años más tarde. Diez años y Kasei Hideki aún seguía activo. A pesar de ya no ser el líder de su partido político, todavía era tan poderoso e influyente como siempre, si no más. En vez de alzarse en el frente él mismo, ahora controlaba a todo el mundo desde las sombras. Su sucesor no era nada más que una marioneta atada a sus hilos.

Bajo la falsa apariencia de crear un gobierno más democrático, Kasei movía las fichas de un juego astuto, empleando una doble estrategia en la cual hacía promesas fraudulentas a ambas partes de un acuerdo, siendo él quien obtuviese el mayor de los beneficios. Las empresas querían que rebajase las restricciones de emisiones contaminantes al tiempo que los ciudadanos pretendían una reducción de los vertidos industriales. Así pues, él prometía a sus votantes traer progresivamente regulaciones más estrictas mientras les confirmaba a las compañías que quizás pudiese mantener a raya las nuevas leyes si a cambio ellos reembolsaban sus emisiones contaminantes con una cierta cantidad de dinero que se destinaría a la financiación de proyectos de desarrollo para la protección medioambiental. Millones de dólares americanos terminaron en alguna parte de las cuentas bancarias de Kasei distribuidas por todo el mundo.

Los ciudadanos nunca descubrieron si realmente se llegaron a introducir nuevas regulaciones. Lo habían olvidado todo en cuestión de semanas y meses, cuando otras noticias trajeron diferentes problemas al primer plano. Los ataques terroristas, las guerras civiles en otros países, los accidentes aéreos inexplicables y los movimientos a favor de los derechos humanos se volvieron más preponderantes. Cada semana, un tema diferente predominaba en las noticias. Sí, el clima aún continuaba cambiando, pero la sociedad también y ¿no era ese asunto más inminente?

Kasei nunca tuvo que explicar por qué no llevó a cabo las nuevas y progresivas regulaciones. Tenía a los humanos por seres ignorantes, los cuales siempre estaban centrados en el ahora, olvidando los problemas del hoy en apenas una semana, cuando ya no fuese un tema flamante. Cuando nadie hablase más de ello. Su ejemplo favorito de la ignorancia humana eran los campos de refugiados. Estos existían en todo el mundo, pero la importancia del asunto estaba en correlación directa con la cantidad de exhibición que obtenía de los medios de comunicación. Algunos días era un problema que necesitaba atención mundial e inmediata intervención, otros días era un tema que no parecía existir.

Kasei despreciaba absolutamente a las personas. Muchas habían muerto a sus órdenes. Pero unas pocas habían sido salvadas en buenos días. Se las habían arreglado para entretenerlo con sus ideologías de la sociedad del porvenir, así pues les había concedido dinero y un hogar. Lo veía como una inversión en caso de que tuviese que usar marionetas otra vez en algún futuro.

Durante años, Kasei Hideki fue intocable. Lo fue hasta que resultó asesinado una noche de verano.

Había salido a tomar un paseo en el parque con dos guardaespaldas pisando sus talones cuando un par de balas agujerearon su cráneo. Sus guardaespaldas se salvaron de seguir su mismo destino. Incluso habiendo reaccionado rápido explorando las áreas cercanas y pidiendo refuerzos, no pudieron encontrar al asesino. Era muy probable que hubieran disparado desde una larga distancia con un francotirador.

La nación lamentó la pérdida de un héroe que él nunca fue. Su sucesor, el cual nunca fue más que una marioneta, no logró mantener su posición durante mucho tiempo, abriéndole paso a un nuevo líder que sinceramente luchase por un mañana más justo.

La banda de Kasei se dividió en pequeños grupos que no sobrevivieron por su cuenta a largo plazo; Eli, Maki y Umi cazaron a cada uno de los socios de aquel hombre. No sintieron piedad alguna, de la misma forma que los miembros de la banda no la sintieron al matar a sus padres. Maki hizo arder todas las drogas y dinero ilegales mientras Eli y Umi hacían caer muertos un hombre tras otro con un tiro limpio dirigido a sus cabezas.

Su venganza concluyó. Ahora tenían su clausura. No tendrían que matar a nadie nunca más. Pero existía más gente como Kasei ahí fuera, algunos incluso peores, ¿y cómo podrían Maki, Eli y Umi dormir por las noches sabiendo que personas como él quizás estuvieran destruyendo más vidas y familias?

Cayeron en la cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás. No querían volver atrás. Eran necesarias, pues eran las únicas que podían hacerlo… Mantener su cordura a la vez que trabajaban en la oscuridad. Era una batalla que acababa de comenzar, una batalla de muchos, probablemente una guerra. Una guerra contra todo mal en el mundo. Y estaban preparadas para luchar; después de todo, eran tan valientes como un millar de soldados.

Y en Soldiers se convirtieron.

 

* * *

 

 

Los ojos de Eli pestañearon, parpadeando turbados.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera de juego?

-Veinte minutos -dijo Umi, tras echar un vistazo a su reloj-. Supuse que necesitabas la siesta.

-Sí -respiró Eli, frotándose los ojos cansados. La siesta no había sido sosegada en absoluto. Quería contarle a Umi lo que había soñado, pero la Tablet sobre su escritorio vibró, indicando que tenía una llamada de video entrante. Eli la cogió rápidamente y encendió la pantalla.

-¿Koizumi?

La mujer de la pantalla parecía cansada pero satisfecha.

-Enciende la televisión, por favor.

Umi agarró el mando a distancia de la mesa de café y encendió la enorme pantalla plana de su oficina que ocupaba media pared.

-¡Las noticias de la noche!

-Casi todos los canales están reportándolo -remarcó Koizumi, reajustándose las gafas-. Algunas instituciones están planeando cerrar mañana por razones de seguridad. Afectará a colegios, embajadas y edificios administrativos. La policía se está preparando para proteger el edificio del gobierno.

La televisión tenía activado el mute, pues Eli y Umi preferían escuchar el resumen de Koizumi dado que sería más corto y directo al grano. Mientras las ponía al corriente, el canal de noticias presentaba capturas de pantalla de las reacciones a los anuncios de la manifestación en las redes sociales.

Denominado como el “Nuevo Movimiento de Igualdad”, era descrito como un giro de tuercas revolucionario en el país puesto que enseñaba la unidad e igualdad de las personas como nunca se había visto antes. La nación estaba encendida, todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a ser parte del cambio, fuese joven o mayor. Los mayores querían redimir su inactividad en el pasado y luchar por un futuro mejor para sus hijos. Los jóvenes deseaban tomar su destino en sus propias manos, dando forma a un mundo donde querer envejecer.

Si no se rebelaban ahora, ¿cuándo tendrían la oportunidad de gritar su dolor a los cuatro vientos? ¿Cuándo volverían a tener la oportunidad de luchar por su propio futuro? Todo el mundo quería su pedazo de sentido de propósito y realización en la vida. Todo el mundo quería sentir que su existencia hacía alguna diferencia en el universo. Hasta ahora, habían estado flotando, yendo a la deriva etéreamente por la vida sin un sentido de dirección, siempre viviendo por el mañana porque el hoy nunca parecía ser lo suficientemente bueno. Y ahora finalmente habían encontrado algo que les hacía sentirse vivos, les hacía sentir que sus voces importaban.

Sólo querían sentir que importaban. No deseaban continuar bajo un sistema capitalista y materialista donde la valía de alguien se basaba en la calidad de vida, la posición social y el rendimiento académico. En un juego que favorecía a la gente privilegiada, estaban destinados a ser perdedores que no podían escapar ni cambiar su destino.

No obstante, el Nuevo Movimiento era su oportunidad de ser escuchados. Para dejarle a todo el mundo saber que sí, habían nacido en el lado perdedor, pero la vida no era un juego. No debería haber bandos perdedores o ganadores. Debería haber igualdad de oportunidades en una vida que merecía ser vivida por todo el mundo.

-Todas las redes sociales están ardiendo con el tema -comunicó Koizumi-. Está inundando el país. Todos con acceso a los medios ya lo han oído o visto. Si descontamos los clicks generados y los mensajes que programamos nosotros, tendremos sobre los siete millones de participantes en la manifestación nacional de mañana. Sólo en Tokyo podemos esperar un número que supera el millón. La infraestructura completa será llevada a un punto muerto.

-¿Sobre los siete millones? -repitió Umi, incrédula-. ¿Estás segura?

-Sí, Srta. Sonoda. -Koizumi no sonaba feliz de ser puesta en duda-. Esos son nuestros cálculos actuales. El número cambiará durante la noche, aunque es muy improbable que se produzca una disminución.

-¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que se forme un caos? -tanteó Eli-. ¿Incluiste los puntos que te pedí?

-Por supuesto. Las probabilidades de brotes violentos no deben ser subestimadas puesto que estamos tratando con un gran número. Pero nos aseguramos de centrarnos en una propaganda pacífica y por ahora sólo hemos recibido un feedback positivo.

Satisfecha, Eli asintió. Quiso agradecerle a Koizumi y su equipo por su duro trabajo cuando el teléfono de su oficina comenzó a sonar.

Umi se levantó de su asiento en estado de alerta. Eli clavó la mirada en el sonoro teléfono de su escritorio.

-¿Va todo bien? -La voz insegura de Koizumi resonó desde la Tablet.

-Koizumi, necesito que rastrees a quienquiera que esté llamándome al teléfono de mi oficina -dijo Eli tensamente.

Koizumi asintió, poniéndose a ello inmediatamente.

Se trataba de un teléfono que ninguna utilizaba nunca, habiéndolo instalado solamente porque se requería que especificaran un número si querían alquilar una planta en ese edificio. Tenían que disponer de un contacto en caso de que la recepción necesitase anunciarles alguna visita.

Levantó el teléfono y activó la emisión en abierto.

-Ayase Eli, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Hola, le llamamos de recepción. Con su permiso, nos gustaría transferirle una llamada del Grupo Minami.

Umi salió disparada de su asiento. Eli intercambió una mirada tensa con ella. Cuando Umi asintió titubeantemente, Eli respondió:

-Sí, por favor, hágalo.

-Un momento, por favor.

La línea hizo click.

-Hola, Eli.

Eli se desplomó sobre su silla, sintiendo una presión en el pecho.

-Nozomi…

-Te echo de menos. -La voz de Nozomi era suave.

Las manos de Eli temblaron.

-¿Qué estás intentando hacer? -dijo Umi con sequedad, sin fiarse de la mujer que aún tenía la capacidad de manipular a Eli sin estar presente.

-Umi… Siento mucho escuchar lo que te pasó. La boda era todo de lo que Kotori hablaba. ¿Espero que te esté yendo bien?

Umi dio media vuelta y se obligó a mantener la calma.

-¿A qué juego estás intentando jugar?

-¿Juego? -La voz perpleja de Nozomi resonó a través del altavoz-. Ya veo. He perdido toda tu confianza, ¿verdad?

-¿Tan sorprendente es? -siseó Umi. Miró preocupada a Eli, cuya expresión desgarrada dejaba profundas líneas en su rostro.

-Siento que haya tenido que ser así -dijo Nozomi, sonando sincera-. Nunca quise teneros como enemigas. Eli, escucha, por favor; sé que te culpas a ti misma por todo lo que ha pasado, pero al final yo hubiera terminado mi misión tarde o temprano. Siempre supe que no podría manteneros a ambos, tanto a ti como mi plan; sabía que tendría que elegir en algún momento.

-No la escuches -dijo Umi furiosamente cuando Eli ojeó el teléfono con anhelo.

-Eli, te quiero. Lo digo en serio. Me dolió dejarte esa noche y sinceramente pensé en abandonarlo todo. Pero creo que algún día lo entenderás. Quizás antes de lo que piensas.

Eli abrió los ojos.

-Nozomi…

Umi cogió la Tablet de Eli, donde la video llamada con Koizumi aún no se había desconectado.

-Koizumi, ¿de dónde viene la llamada? -preguntó en voz baja.

-Es un número registrado a nombre del Grupo Minami, pero necesito más tiempo para poder decir la localización exacta. Podría estar en cualquier sitio de la Torre del Grupo Minami. -La rápida respuesta vino acompañada de los clicks producidos por unos dedos golpeando velozmente el teclado.

-Nozomi, ¿dónde estás? -quiso saber Eli con la desesperación filtrándose en su voz-. Podemos arreglar esto. No tenemos por qué luchar entre nosotras.

-Realmente no -susurró Nozomi con tono apenado-. Nunca quise convertirme en tu enemiga, Eli. Pero era la única forma…

-Tsh -presionó Umi apretando los dientes-. Podría no haberlo sido.

-La manifestación no cambiará nada -dijo Nozomi sin reaccionar a la interrupción de Umi-. El gobierno hará promesas vacías como siempre ha hecho, y una vez todo vuelva a calmarse, fingirá que no ha pasado nada. Pero yo necesito más caos, necesito que consuma toda la ciudad o no podré terminar mi misión.

-No lo hagas -suplicó Eli, inclinándose sobre el teléfono-. Dime dónde estás, resolveremos esto juntas.

-Eli… -La voz de Nozomi se volvió dulce-. Deja de tentarme con cosas que no puedo tener. Estar contigo se sintió como un sueño precioso, pero no me puedo permitir distraerme con un sueño cuando soy necesaria en la realidad. Una realidad que está lejos de ser tan romántica como nuestros sueños.

-Nozomi…

-Por favor, no me persigáis. Os lo ruego. No quiero poneros en una posición peligrosa. Especialmente a ti, Umi. Si te cogen, sólo le harás daño a Kotori, porque de la única forma que escuchará de ti será viendo tu nombre puesto a la altura del betún por todos los medios informativos.

Umi cerró los puños con fuerza.

-Como si no lo supiera.

-Entonces, os pido que no me sigáis. Por favor.

-Lo siento -respondió Umi siniestramente-. No puedo prometerlo.

-Yo también lo siento -contestó Nozomi con suavidad-. Espero que podáis perdonarme algún día.

Umi permaneció en silencio.

-Eli… Adiós.

-No, Nozomi; no…

-Por favor, no pienses nunca que no te amé. Estoy haciendo todo esto por ti.

La línea pitó al desconectarse la llamada. Eli estrelló el puño contra la mesa, dejando escapar un grito de miseria y dolor.

-La tenemos -anunció Koizumi, impasible ante el arranque emocional de Eli-. Torre del Grupo Minami, la oficina de administración de la 26ª planta. Pero dudo mucho que esté todavía allí para cuando lleguéis.

-No importa -dijo Umi, comprobando su arma-. Aun así necesitamos visitar los lugares en los que ha estado para obtener alguna pista de los lugares a los que irá.

-Umi, tú no puedes -dijo Eli, cansada-. Tu cara es demasiado familiar para todos los que trabajan en el Grupo Minami. Déjame ocuparme de esto sola.

-No, absolutamente no -se negó Umi-. No estás en forma ahora mismo con la herida del hombro. No te dejaré hacerlo sola, especialmente no pudiendo confrontarnos con Nozomi. Y ya es de noche, así que no debería quedar mucha gente.

Sintiendo que discutir con Umi en su estado de determinación era un gasto de escasa energía, Eli asintió. Cada segundo contaba, necesitaban actuar rápido si querían incrementar las probabilidades de coger a Nozomi.

-Vamos.

 

* * *

 

 

Poca gente trabajaba horas extras en la Torre del Grupo Minami a las nueve de la noche. La recepción en el hall de entrada estaba desocupada y tampoco había ningún guardia de seguridad a la vista.

Umi sólo había visitado el lugar de trabajo de Kotori una vez, y después de que casi las descubrieran desvistiéndose la una a la otra en su oficina, Umi se negaba a visitar de nuevo a su prometida en el trabajo. Ambas tenían una reputación profesional que mantener. O al menos, Kotori aún la tenía. Umi en estos momentos estaba en la lista de criminales más buscados en todo el país.

-Koizumi nos dio el OK -murmuró Umi después de echar un vistazo a su teléfono móvil-. Las cámaras están desactivadas y el metraje faltante de la cinta será sustituido por una grabación aleatoria del año pasado. Se sobrescribirá el registro de datos. Vamos.

Eli asintió, sintiendo regresar la adrenalina con fuerza. Necesitaba estar alerta, tan sólo por una pequeña misión más.

Recorrieron el interior del alto edificio al tiempo que las chaquetas abiertas de sus trajes revoloteaban al caminar rápido y directas a los ascensores sin encontrarse con nadie en el camino. Si lo hubieran hecho, habrían levantado sospechas instantáneamente por su apariencia desaliñada.

Eli había arrojado su corbata y desabotonado el cuello arrugado de la camisa, cuyo dobladillo ya no seguía dentro de sus pantalones. Su traje estaba demasiado sucio de vodka derramado y sangre, pues la herida de su hombro se había reabierto después de su corta pelea con Maki. Sin embargo, ni siquiera era consciente del dolor, estaba demasiado concentrada en su misión como para distraerse por cualquier otra cosa.

A pesar de tener una apariencia más limpia, Umi no estaba en mejor estado que Eli. Había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba despierta y huyendo, solamente capaz aún de abrir los ojos porque tenía miedo de pasar a mejor vida si los cerraba durante más de un segundo.

Cuando la suave música de ascensor las envolvió como una dulce canción de cuna, se dieron cuenta de cuán cerca estaban realmente de colapsar. No podían mantenerse en pie durante mucho más tiempo, necesitaban dormir y descansar pronto.

-Vamos a hacerlo rápido -murmuró Eli, parpadeando rápidamente para evitar que se le nublara la vista. Los analgésicos le estaban pasando factura, embotándole la mente-. No puedo aguantar otra noche movida.

-Yo tampoco -musitó Umi, agarrando su corbata.

El ascensor se detuvo en el 26º piso, abriendo sus puertas. Umi y Eli se miraron con expresión determinada, enfocando la vista de nuevo. Ahora no podían permitirse cometer errores.

La planta estaba sin luz dado que ya nadie trabajaba allí sobre esa hora, lo cual se adaptaba bien a ellas puesto que preferían moverse en la oscuridad. Desenfundando sus armas y sosteniéndolas en alto, avanzaron a hurtadillas hasta la puerta con el rótulo ‘administración’.

Eli le lanzó una mirada a Umi, quien asintió. La rubia presionó la manija de la puerta y Umi la abrió de una patada, irrumpiendo en la habitación en primer lugar con la pistola alzada, seguida de cerca por Eli.

La estancia estaba completamente oscura y silenciosa como un cementerio.

Umi bajó el arma y sacó una linterna diminuta del bolsillo de su chaqueta, moviéndola alrededor de la habitación hasta aterrizar sobre el teléfono de la oficina. Se acercó, entrecerrando los ojos al descubrir una fina capa de polvo sobre éste.

-Eli -siseó Umi, alarmada, volviéndose hacia su amiga como un rayo-, la llamada no se hizo desde aquí, sólo usaron su número. Nozomi nunca estuvo aquí.

-No. -Eli abrió los ojos como platos-. Hemos sido embaucadas.

-Bingo. -Y se encendieron las luces.

Protegiéndose los ojos, Umi y Eli fueron incapaces de reaccionar, cegadas por la fuente de luz antinatural, demasiado resplandeciente como para tratarse sólo de las luces del techo. Alguien había apuntado hacia ellas una gran linterna a propósito.

-Por fin te tengo.

El arma de Umi fue arrancada de sus manos y ella fue empujada contra la pared, con la mejilla derecha presionada contra la fría superficie. Le pusieron los brazos rudamente a la espalda de forma que alguien pudiera ponerle unas esposas alrededor de las muñecas.

-Eli…

Sin embargo, su amiga ya había sido empujada al suelo, yaciendo sobre su estómago y con las manos también esposadas a la espalda.

La luminosa linterna se apagó, dejando la estancia iluminada solamente por las cálidas luces del techo. Eli parpadeó, alzando la cabeza para ver a tres policías con chalecos antibalas apuntándola con sus armas. Dejó caer otra vez la cabeza contra el suelo, cerrando los ojos. Se había terminado.

-Te dije que te metería entre rejas sin importar qué… Sonoda Umi, estás detenida por el asesinato de Yuuki Sora.


	4. APUNTA

-Sonoda Umi, estás detenida por el asesinato de Yuuki Sora.

Umi contuvo el aliento cuando reconoció la voz. Volvió la cabeza, enfrentando un par de ojos llenos de odio.

-Tú…

La expresión de Erena se mantuvo fría al decir:

-Sí, yo. ¿O te olvidaste de mí, Sonoda?

Detrás de Erena, tres agentes de policía mantenían sus armas apuntadas a Umi. Era inútil, se había quedado sin suerte para escapar por segunda vez.

-Serás procesada e interrogada como cómplice de Sonoda Umi -le dijo uno de los policías a Eli. Tiró de ella rudamente para ponerla de pie, ignorando su grito de dolor-. Así pues, si no puedes demostrar que tienes una licencia de armas, serás acusada de posesión ilegal de armas de fuego.

-Lo mismo va por ti, Sonoda -dijo Erena sombríamente, proporcionándole un empellón a Umi para conseguir que se moviese-. Por fin te enfrentarás a la justicia después de todo lo que has hecho.

Umi y Eli fueron empujadas fuera de la habitación, y dentro del ascensor con tres policías flanqueándolas a cada lado, sumando un total de seis agentes custodiándolas.

Umi no se atrevía a alzar la mirada. ¿Cómo podría aún mirar a Eli a los ojos? Había sabido que estaban demasiado cansadas llegadas a este punto como para hacer cálculos sensatos, que estaban demasiado exhaustas para luchar. Ni siquiera habían considerado que Nozomi les estuviera tendiendo una trampa a pesar de haber sido tan explícita; no habían sentido la presencia de siete personas en sus inmediaciones, atrayéndolas hacia la oscuridad, esperando por ellas.

No obstante, Eli pensaba igual, culpándose a sí misma por haber arrastrado a Umi. Sabía que cazar a Nozomi no constituía tan alta prioridad para Umi como para ella, pero debido a que su amiga no había querido dejarla ir sola, había corrido directa a la perdición con ella.

-Probablemente te preguntes qué estoy haciendo con la policía -dijo Erena, disfrutando de la imagen de tener a Umi derrotada.

-No particularmente -respondió Umi, impertérrita, manteniendo su expresión en blanco. Incluso capturada, mantendría la cabeza alta. No perdería su dignidad ni su orgullo, tenía que mantenerse fuerte. Por Eli. Por Kotori, quien pronto la vería así. Le dolía el corazón. No era así como había imaginado reunirse de nuevo con Kotori.

Erena frunció el ceño con aspecto amenazador.

-Todavía tan arrogante… pero tu arrogancia es lo que te ha llevado a la ruina al final. ¿Sabías que debes haber hecho un buen enemigo? Porque recibí una llamada anónima hace media hora, informándome de que te cogería aquí.

Eli apretó los dientes. No importa lo que hicieran, Nozomi siempre parecía estar dos pasos por delante de ellas, siempre sabiendo de qué hilos tirar para hacer caer un plan entero.

Umi se preguntó cómo Nozomi sabía que Erena estaba cazándola. Las cosas tenían cada vez menos sentido para ella y no estaba en el estado mental correcto para analizarlas. Todo lo que podía pensar era que había perdido. Había sido capturada.

Si ella y Eli no escapaban ahora, nunca volverían a tener la oportunidad de moverse libremente otra vez. Sin embargo, era imposible, estaban cansadas y desarmadas, rodeadas de policías que sí lo estaban; e incluso si se las arreglaban para huir, ¿cuán lejos lograrían llegar en su debilitada forma?

El ascensor se detuvo con un tenue ‘ding’ y las puertas se abrieron, revelando la imagen de más policías armados esperando en el hall de entrada. No obstante, no eran los únicos presentes; algunos empleados curiosos del Grupo Minami también se habían reunido alrededor, jadeando al reconocer a Umi, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos al reparar en la prometida de Kotori esposada.

-Moveos.

Eli y Umi tropezaron cuando las empujaron fuera del ascensor. La gente comenzó a susurrar y a señalarlas.

-¿Cómo se siente -susurró Erena detrás de Umi- saber que eres escoria? ¿Saber que trajiste vergüenza al nombre Minami?

Umi no se dignó a responderle, preguntando a su vez:

-¿Cómo está Anju?

Sacudida por el tono casual, como si Umi estuviera intentando charlar un poco, la expresión de Erena se agrió.

-Estará mejor una vez te vea en prisión.

Eli le lanzó una mirada a Umi a su lado, sin entender muy bien la situación. Ella no conocía a Erena ni su conexión con Yuuki Anju.

Fueron conducidas al exterior, donde tres furgones policiales esperaban por ellos.

-Te veo en prisión -dijo Erena con una sonrisa oscura al tiempo que Umi era empujada al interior del último furgón, seguida de Eli.

-Nos reuniremos contigo en el recinto -informó una mujer policía a Erena, quien asintió y se alejó para subirse también a un coche policía.

Eli y Umi se sentaron una frente a la otra, ambas teniendo un agente de policía a cada lado, lo que sumaba un total de cuatro agentes vigilándolas. A sus pies había una bolsa de deporte grande y voluminosa.

La puerta se cerró y el furgón comenzó a moverse, siguiendo a los otros vehículos delante de él.

‘Lo siento’, dijo Umi con sus ojos cuando estos se toparon con los de Eli. La rubia meneó la cabeza. También era culpa suya, era ella quien había estado obsesionada con encontrar a Nozomi.

En ese momento, ninguna de ellas podía pensar. Estaban cerca de desmayarse de cansancio físico y emocional. Acababan de perderlo todo y ya no se preocupaban de nada más.

Sus ojos nublados miraron por la ventanilla tintada, observando cómo las furgonetas policiales delante de ellos giraban a la izquierda antes de que el semáforo se pusiera rojo y obligase a su propio furgón a detenerse, separándose del convoy. Tras unos pocos segundos, las luces se volvieron verdes otra vez y ellos condujeron hacia delante.

Eli y Umi intercambiaron una mirada alarmada. ¿Por qué no estaban siguiendo a los otros vehículos policiales?

-Déjaselo a Tsubasa si quieres una sincronización perfecta -habló de repente la agente de policía que conducía.

El policía en el lado izquierdo de Umi alargó la mano hacia sus esposas y abrió las cerraduras. Uno de sus compañeros hizo lo propio, quitándole a Eli las esposas.

Umi y Eli no se atrevieron a mover un dedo a pesar de estar ahora técnicamente libres.

-¿Estáis bien? -preguntó la conductora, mirando por el espejo retrovisor, sonriendo.

A Umi se le cayó la mandíbula de sorpresa cuando reconoció esos centelleantes ojos azules, siempre rebosantes de optimismo, engañando a sus enemigos con la ilusión de su ingenuidad e inocencia.

-¿Kousaka Honoka?

-En carne y hueso -dijo Honoka con una amplia sonrisa, alzando su gorra de policía a modo de saludo-. Hanayo nos llamó y nos dijo que estaba preocupada de que os hubieran cogido, así que vinimos.

Eli se volvió, mirando fijamente a la falsa agente de policía con desconfianza. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido realmente, se hundió en su asiento, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, deseando gritar de puro alivio.

Umi sintió que podía volver a respirar después de haber estado bajo el agua por mucho tiempo, y cerró los ojos. No se había terminado. No iba a acabar así.

Los falsos agentes de policía se quitaron sus chalecos antibalas y sus uniformes, y los apilaron en el suelo. Uno de los hombres abrió la bolsa enorme de deporte a sus pies y sacó nuevas camisas, corbatas y chaquetas.

Eli y Umi no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos mientras observaban a todos los ocupantes del furgón cambiarse y ponerse los trajes.

-Ah, no puedo esperar a quitarme esto también -dijo Honoka, echándoles un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor con envidia.

-Les pedimos disculpas por no tener ropas limpias con las que cambiarse, Srta. Ayase, Srta. Sonoda -dijo uno de los hombres, inclinando la cabeza-. De haber conocido su situación, habríamos traído también un conjunto para ustedes.

-No, está bien.

Eli y Umi estaban demasiado aliviadas de no haber sido capturadas como para preocuparse de su apariencia.

-Honoka, no podré agradecértelo lo suficiente -dijo Umi, sacudiendo la cabeza, estupefacta-. Realmente pensé que estábamos acabadas.

-Y lo parecías. Me sentía tan mal que casi quise delatarme en seguida -dijo Honoka con una carcajada. Les guiñó un ojo-. No hay ningún problema.

-Pero ¿cómo te las arreglaste para lograrlo? ¿Cómo te mezclaste entre ellos? ¿No  se dieron cuenta del exceso de gente involucrada? -preguntó Umi.

-No fue tan difícil -contestó Honoka, sonriendo-. Sólo tuve que tirar de algunos contactos. Algunas personas en el recinto policial me debían un favor y los guardé en caso de emergencia. Supongo que ya los cobré.

Eli cerró los ojos.

-Como se espera de los Kousakas, teniendo sus lazos en todas partes.

Honoka se echó a reír en respuesta.

-Así que… -Umi miró por la ventanilla-. ¿A dónde nos llevas?

-Debéis estar cansadas -contestó Honoka, preocupada-. Así que os pedimos una suite de hotel, necesitáis descansar.

A pesar de pensar que no tenían tiempo para descansar, ambas no pudieron encontrar la fuerza suficiente para protestar. El sueño era lo que habían necesitado desde el principio.

-Tuvimos suerte de encontrar una suite en el último minuto -dijo Honoka, golpeando el volante con los dedos cuando se vieron obligados a esperar en otro semáforo en rojo-. Al parecer algunos turistas han cancelado sus reservas por miedo a la manifestación de mañana. -Giró la cabeza para observar a las dos mujeres en la parte trasera-. ¿Es verdad? ¿En serio jaqueasteis plataformas sociales enteras para divulgar la noticia de la manifestación?

Eli se limitó a asentir.

Honoka silbó, impresionada, volviéndose hacia el frente para conducir justo en el momento en que el semáforo se ponía en verde.

-No sé qué es lo que está cayendo en el cuartel general de las Soldiers, pero suena divertido.

Umi soltó un bufido.

-Éste no es el tipo de diversión que tienes en mente.

-Cierto -coincidió Honoka-. Siempre os he admirado, chicas, por hacer lo que hacéis. Yo nunca podría hacerlo. Es por eso que quiero ayudar todo lo que pueda.

-Y esto es más que suficiente para nosotras -dijo Umi-. Nos has salvado hoy y no sabemos cómo devolvértelo.

-Yo sé cómo -afirmó Honoka con una amplia sonrisa, encontrando la mirada sorprendida de Umi por el espejo retrovisor-. Tan sólo seguid luchando. Seguid luchando por un mundo en el que podamos vivir sin pesares. Ése es mi único sueño.

Eli y Umi se miraron entre ellas. De alguna forma, las palabras de Honoka les habían devuelto la fuerza y la confianza de nuevo. Cerraron los ojos con un esbozo de sonrisa.

-Y nosotras protegeremos ese sueño. Puedes contar con nosotras para seguir luchando hasta el final.

 

* * *

 

 

-No podemos quedarnos, el coche llamará la atención -dijo Honoka una vez ella y su equipo hubieron guiado a Umi y Eli a su suite en un hotel de cinco estrellas-. Pero vosotras necesitáis descansar de todas formas. Le hemos enviado un mensaje a Maki, pero aún no ha contestado.

-Maki -murmuró Eli, hecha polvo, frotándose los ojos-. Espero que haya tenido más éxito que nosotras.

Umi se volvió hacia Honoka, tocando su hombro.

-Si hay algo que podamos hacer por ti en un futuro, no dudes en preguntarnos. De nuevo, gracias, y por favor, cuídate.

-Lo haré. -Honoka sonrió ampliamente y asintió. Les dedicó un saludo y les hizo un gesto a su equipo para que la siguieran, dejando la suite.

-¿Vas a tomar un baño? -preguntó Umi, desabotonándose la camisa y abriéndose el cinturón.

-No, estoy demasiado cansada, y no me siento con ganas de ahogarme en la bañera después de llegar tan lejos -dijo Eli, esbozando una débil sonrisa. Miró alrededor la suite del hotel y dejó escapar un leve silbido-. Qué pena que no tengamos tiempo de disfrutar esto.

-Quizás una vez haya terminado todo -susurró Umi, saliendo de sus pantalones-. Voy a darme una pequeña ducha rápida. Siéntete libre de elegir la habitación primero.

Eli ahogó un bostezo.

-Podría dormirme en el piso y no enterarme.

Mientras Umi se encaminaba hacia el cuarto de baño, Eli anduvo hasta la habitación más cercana y se dejó caer sobre la cama extra grande, desmayándose en el segundo en que su cara aterrizó sobre la blanda almohada.

 

* * *

 

 

Aunque ninguna de las dos había dormido por mucho tiempo, despertándose a las seis de la mañana, se sentían renovadas y cargadas con nueva energía. Eli tomó su baño mientras Umi hacía zapping por las noticias de la mañana.

Por lo que había reunido hasta ahora, se estaban empezando a dar los primeros indicios de la manifestación masiva. La mitad de los conductores que trabajaban para el transporte público no se habían presentado a su turno matinal; muchos trenes, metros y autobuses estaban parados, y la gente que tenía que viajar a las ciudades se había quedado varada en las estaciones de trenes. Dado que aún eran las seis de la mañana, la cantidad de personas afectadas era evaluable todavía. Muchos de ellos habían recurrido a conseguir un viaje de personas serviciales, quienes los habían acercado con sus coches a cualquier sitio.

Sin embargo, algunas tiendas de la ciudad, que normalmente abrían sobre esta hora, seguían cerradas. Panaderías, cafeterías, quioscos… Todos tenían las rejas bajadas, una vista inusual para una ciudad que estaba viva las 24 horas del día. Los anuncios públicos que designaban a los colegios e instituciones permanecer cerrados por hoy se hacían eco en todas las radios locales. Se dieron advertencias de seguridad al final de cada reportaje de la manifestación, la cual había sido denominada como el ‘Nuevo Movimiento de Igualdad’.

La atmósfera de las ciudades había cambiado. La gente caminaba por las calles con la mirada rondando a su alrededor, preguntándose cuándo y dónde estallaría la manifestación. Algunos simplemente buscaban evitar el caos, otros esperaban el momento en que pudieran unirse.

Todas las fuerzas policiales se habían dispuesto en los posibles lugares donde pudiera realizarse una manifestación. Llevando uniformes antibalas y portando sus armas en la cadera, marchaban por la ciudad, manteniéndose al acecho de multitudes de personas suspicaces.

-Les mantendremos informados del Nuevo Movimiento de Igualdad tan pronto como tengamos más información -concluyó la presentadora de noticias sobre la manifestación, cambiando sus notas-. Las advertencias de seguridad dadas para la manifestación han de ser extendidas para nuestro siguiente tema. Como ya les informamos ayer, el caso de la muerte de Yuuki Sora ha sido reabierto después de que su hija, Yuuki Anju, solicitase al tribunal una revisión. Su petición ha sido concedida; sus reivindicaciones de que la muerte de su padre fue un asesinato y no un accidente incriminarán en gran medida a Umi Sonoda, a quien declaró sospechosa.

Acostada en el sofá hasta el momento, Umi se sentó paulatinamente al ver una imagen de sí misma exhibida en la gran pantalla de televisión. Era una fotografía tomada en un evento que no podía recordar, todo lo que sabía era que se había sentido incómoda siendo el centro de atención después de que Kotori hubiera anunciado su compromiso. Su sonrisa a la cámara era forzada y sus ojos carecían de vida.

-Sonoda no ha sido aún capturada después de su fuerte asalto contra cuatro víctimas, siendo Yuuki Anju una de ellas. Dos de las víctimas están todavía hospitalizadas. La policía le pidió al público que mantuviese los ojos abiertos por Sonoda, dado que presenta un comportamiento extremadamente agresivo y violento. No la confrontéis personalmente. Cualquier pista sobre su paradero debe ser reportada a la policía.

La imagen de Umi fue sustituida por una fotografía de Kotori en un evento. Al contrario que Umi, su sonrisa era natural y deslumbrante, y sus ojos brillaban. Umi sintió cómo su mano se lanzaba hacia la pantalla automáticamente.

-Kotori…

-Minami Kotori, diseñadora jefe de la marca de ropa de lujo Minami Diamond y heredera del Grupo Minami, no ha dado aún una declaración pública sobre su prometida. Según sus abogados, no desea comentar el caso de Sonoda a menos que sea obligada delante de un tribunal.

La presentadora hizo una pausa, cogiendo una hoja diferente de papel.

-También se niega a cooperar con la policía en reunir pruebas contra Sonoda, negándoles acceso a su propiedad inmueble. En el estado actual de las evidencias, las demandas de Yuuki no son suficientes para que los jueces firmen una orden de registro. Sin embargo, la falta de cooperación de Minami provocó una discusión a nivel nacional sobre si mantenía o no aún contacto con Sonoda.

Las manos de Umi temblaron mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la pantalla.

-Kotori, no…

Una imagen diferente se deslizó al centro desde un lateral, mostrando una fotografía borrosa tomada por un paparazzi de Kotori mientras ésta salía de su casa con cuatro guardaespaldas protegiéndola por cada lado. Si no fuera por estos, se hundiría en el mar de paparazzis y periodistas, quienes intentaban lanzar sus cámaras y micrófonos frente a su cara.

-Pasemos a Morishima Nanaka, quien está en directo delante del estado Minami-Sonoda. Sra Morishima, ¿qué puede contarnos sobre las especulaciones que afirman que  Minami todavía mantiene el contacto con Sonoda?

Umi se sintió como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el estómago cuando vio la fachada de su casa. Una casa a la que ya nunca podría regresar.

-Bueno, hasta ahora no podemos descartar esa posibilidad. La noche que Sonoda asaltó a esas víctimas y escapó, Minami fue interrogada por la policía justo después. La única declaración que dio esa noche fue que Sonoda había actuado en defensa propia y no rendiría cuentas por sus acciones.

-¿Así que se trata de la palabra de Minami contra la de Yuuki?

-No exactamente. -La reportera sacudió la cabeza-. La declaración de Yuuki de haber sido atacada por Sonoda primero pueden ser respaldada por las otras tres víctimas, que fueron abatidas cuando acudieron en su rescate. Sus intervenciones sólo frustraron el intento de asesinato de Sonoda.

-Si leo las notas correctamente, ¿entonces Minami estaba también en la escena del crimen?

-Sí, Minami también estaba presente, pero su criterio no puede tenerse en cuenta debido a su obvia parcialidad. Tan peligrosa como es Sonoda, tampoco podemos excluir la posibilidad de que Minami pueda estar encubriéndola por miedo a represalias.

Umi quería derribar la mesa de café. La única que tenía que temer represalias era esa reportera.

-Entonces, Sra. Morishima, ¿puede decirnos más sobre cómo lo está sobrellevando la familia Minami? ¿Cuál fue la reacción de Minami Noriko frente a esta reciente evolución? ¿Soltó alguna declaración sobre la situación de su hija?

-Me temo que no tengo nada nuevo que comunicarles con respecto a la directora ejecutiva del Grupo Minami. No respondió a ninguna pregunta, como tampoco mostró predisposición a comentar el caso de Sonoda. Hoy fue a trabajar como siempre.

-Gracias, Sra. Morishima -dijo la presentadora con una inclinación de cabeza, mirando un punto detrás de la cámara-. Volveremos al estudio puesto que acabamos de recibir noticias de que la Embajada de Estados Unidos en Tokyo ha sido ocupada por una multitud de manifestantes. Parece que el Nuevo Movimiento de Igualdad ha comenzado. Más info…

Poniéndose de pie, Umi apagó la televisión. Su corazón latía desbocado contra su pecho y se le había secado la garganta. Se había asustado frente al segundo de consideración que le había llevado plantearse entregarse a la policía.

Las Soldiers aún tenían a Eli y a Maki. No la necesitaban. Sin embargo, Umi necesitaba a Kotori. Quería verla, tocarla, decirle que todo iba a salir bien. Odiaba cómo había una parte en su interior que se arrepentía de no haber dejado que Kotori escapase con ella.

-¿Umi?

Recién salida del baño, Eli entró en la sala de estar con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo. Al ver las manos temblorosas de Umi, se aproximó a ella inmediatamente.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa?

No obstante, Umi no respondió, alzando la mirada repentinamente con el rostro descompuesto, abriendo y cerrando la boca como si no pudiese coger el aire suficiente para respirar.

-Umi. -Eli agarró el hombro de su amiga-. Respira. Tienes que respirar. Vamos, respira hondo.

Umi tomó aire con una respiración temblorosa, jadeando

-Estoy bien. Estoy bien…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Vi… vi a Kotori en las noticias -dijo Umi con la voz estrangulada-. Lo he arruinado todo para ella.

-Hey, no -susurró Eli, apretando su hombro-. Buscaremos algo una vez haya terminado todo esto, ¿vale? Kotori no te dejó ir para que pudieras rendirte ahora.

-La echo de menos -musitó ahogadamente.

Durante dos días seguidos, no se había permitido a sí misma sentir remordimiento sobre el hecho de haber dejado a Kotori atrás. No había tenido tiempo. Entre cazar a Nozomi y ser cazada ella misma, no le quedaba ninguna capacidad emocional para preocuparse sobre lo que había pasado en la gala. Sin embargo, ahora se le venía todo encima, abrumándola y nublado su mente.

-Y ella también te echa de menos -susurró Eli, y los ojos asustados de Umi enfrentaron los suyos-. Eres una de nosotras. Eres una Soldier. Te necesitamos, Umi.

La peliazul estaba equivocada. Todavía la necesitaban. Era una Soldier y no podía dejar el campo de batalla ahora que la guerra había empezado. No podía dejar atrás a sus amigas cuando necesitaban luchar a una ahora más que nunca.

Respirando hondo, los latidos de Umi se ralentizaron hasta alcanzar otra vez una velocidad regular. Su mente se aclaró. Asintió despacio.

-Tienes razón. Nuestra misión está lejos de terminar. Gracias, Eli.

-Siempre. -Eli sonrió, aliviada de que Umi hubiera vuelto a la normalidad.

Umi se hundió en el sofá, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano.

-Lo siento. Es que… todo lo que reportaban las noticias era tan erróneo y unilateral.

Eli se sentó junta a ella.

-Me temo que no es nada nuevo.

-Lo sé -murmuró Umi con una mueca de dolor-. No me hubiera importado si sólo hubiese sido yo quien recibiera el daño. Pero Kotori… No tiene nada que ver con esto y aun así quedó atrapada en el fuego. ‘Debería haber ardido sola’, es todo lo que pensé. Porque cualquier cosa es mejor que ver nuestra relación echada por tierra por las noticias.

-Umi…

-Sólo nosotras sabemos la verdad pero nadie más la cree. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo podrá aguantar Kotori sola contra una opinión nacional? Si al menos pudiera hablar con ella de alguna forma, le diría que se salvase ella porque yo no valgo la pena la lucha. Pero mi parte egoísta quiere que continúe luchando. -Umi enterró la cara en sus manos-. Ni siquiera sé qué le diría si la volviese a ver.

-Me alegra que pienses así.

-¿Qué? -Umi alzó la mirada con la confusión pintada en su rostro.

Eli le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

-Significa que crees que la volverás a ver. Y ésa es la actitud que necesitamos si queremos seguir luchando. Sólo podemos mirar hacia delante. No es que haya nada malo en considerar el pasado, pero no podemos quedarnos ahí y dejarnos distraer.

Umi sonrió.

-Tanta sabiduría. Suenas vieja.

-No quiero escuchar eso viniendo de ti -rio Eli, dándole un ligero puñetazo a su amiga en el hombro.

-Ah, eso me recuerda… -Umi frunció el ceño-. No escuché que las noticias dijesen nada sobre la operación policial fallida de ayer en la que no pudieron capturarnos.

-No me sorprende -murmuró Eli, apartando su cabello húmedo de su cara-. A la policía no le gusta admitir fracasos por su parte y si pueden, suprimirán cualquier noticia sobre ello. Pero no creo que puedan mantener el silencio durante mucho más tiempo, habían demasiados testigos.

-Probablemente sólo sea cuestión de tiem…

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de su suite las sobresaltaron. Umi buscó su arma instintivamente hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que no la llevaba a la cadera. Su pistolera estaba sobre la mesita de noche de la habitación.

Eli maldijo, bajando la vista hacia su cuerpo enfundado en la toalla. No había manera de que pudiera pelear así.

-¿Queréis abrir ya? -Una voz irritada resonó desde el otro lado de la puerta-. Como que tengo las manos llenas.

-¡Maki!

Umi saltó por encima del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta a grandes pasos, abriéndola.

Cargando cuatro bolsas enormes de lona en sus manos, Maki entró en la suite primero, antes de dejarlas en el suelo. Su siguiente movimiento las sorprendió a ambas.

Maki tiró de Umi para darle un abrazo.

-¿Maki?

El número de veces que Maki las había abrazado se podía contar con los dedos de una mano. Umi no supo cómo reaccionar, y antes de que pudiese devolverle el abrazo, Maki ya se había soltado, dirigiéndose a Eli para darle también otro abrazo rápido.

Eli intercambió una mirada atónita con Umi por encima del hombro de Maki.

-Vosotras dos -murmuró Maki, soltando a Eli-. Casi os cogen. Casi os pierdo. ¿Cómo creéis que me sentí cuando descubrí que habíais ido a hacer algo tan estúpido por vosotras mismas? ¿Cómo pudisteis ir detrás de Nozomi a sabiendas de que una había recibido un tiro en el hombro y la otra no había dormido en dos días? ¿Sois tontas?

Percatándose de qué iba todo eso, Umi y Eli sintieron una suave sonrisa tirar de sus labios.

-Maki…

-Estoy cabreada, ¿vale? -siseó Maki, poniéndose de lado y cruzando los brazos-. No quiero volver a estar sola. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a luchar esta guerra yo sola? ¿No se supone que somos un equipo?

Eli y Umi compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Oye, Maki -dijo Umi humildemente-, gracias. Por preocuparte. Y sentimos haber hecho algo tan irracional. Supongo que las Soldiers sólo funcionan si somos nosotras tres juntas.

-Sí -rio Eli entre dientes-. Lo sentimos. No volveremos a hacer nada sin ti.

-Bueno, ya no vale la pena hablar sobre el pasado -musitó Maki, descruzando los brazos. Era su forma de decirles que estaban perdonadas-. De todas formas, os traje un par de cosas.

Cogió dos bolsas y se las ofreció a Umi y Eli respectivamente.

-Imaginé que necesitaríais ropas limpias. Cogí algunas que tenía en casa. Espero que las tallas vayan bien.

Aceptando las bolsas con una inclinación de cabeza de agradecimiento, Umi y Eli las abrieron a la velocidad de la luz, impacientes por cambiarse a un conjunto limpio. Sacaron camisas negras, chaquetas negras y pantalones negros. Alzaron la mirada hacia Maki inquisitivamente, advirtiendo que su atuendo completo también era negro excepto por su corbata roja.

-Hoy no me sentía con ganas -dijo Maki encogiéndose de hombros-. Con todo lo que va a caer, quizás sería mejor llevar algo donde las gotas de sangre no destaquen.

-No puedo discutírtelo -murmuró Eli.

Umi y Eli se cambiaron rápidamente de ropa, sintiendo cómo la satisfacción y una nueva oleada de energía recorrían sus cuerpos en el momento en que la suavidad de la tela acariciaba su piel aseada. Mientras que Umi se decidió por una corbata azul oscuro, Eli no se sentía de humor para llevar corbata, prefiriendo dejar abierto el cuello de su camisa.

Una vez hubieron terminado, Maki agarró la tercera bolsa que había traído. Sacó de su interior tres teléfonos móviles, tres Tablets, un portátil y auriculares.

-Koizumi me los entregó justo esta mañana. Están instalados y listos para usarse.

Instantáneamente, Eli alargó la mano para coger uno de los móviles nuevos dado que el suyo se había roto en su último trabajo.

-Eso me recuerda. -Umi frunció el ceño al tiempo que cogía también uno nuevo-. La policía confiscó mi móvil cuando nos capturaron. Espero que funcionara la medida de seguridad de supresión de datos.

-Funcionó -confirmó Maki-. Intenté llamarte anoche, pero dijo que el número no existía. Eso significa que la policía intentó craquear tu código pero activaron el programa de autodestrucción. Ahora mismo tu antiguo móvil no debería de ser muy útil sin información recuperable.

-Nuestro equipo de tecnología es bastante increíble -susurró Eli mientras inspeccionaba su nuevo móvil.

-No sólo ellos -dijo Maki, agarrando la cuarta y última bolsa-. Nuestros proveedores también. Rin dejó caer estos bebés anoche. Semiautomáticas, 9mm. Nuestras marcas de confianza. -Sacó una maleta grande y la abrió, dejando a la vista seis pistolas nuevas en su interior-. Recién importadas de Alemania. Buen agarre, recarga rápida y menos retroceso que los modelos que utilizábamos antes.

Eli silbó sutilmente.

-Desearía poder entrenar primero con ellas.

-Yo desearía que no las necesitásemos en primer lugar -murmuró Maki oscuramente.

Cada una de ellas cogió dos armas y tanta munición como podía llevar.

-Además, Rin pensó que nos serían útiles algunos cuchillos -añadió Maki, sacando unos cuchillos militares de la última bolsa-. Pequeños y prácticos.

-Realmente parece que vamos a ir a la batalla -murmuró Eli, tocando cuidadosamente la afilada hoja del suyo.

-¿Acaso no? -preguntó Umi-. Somos nosotras tres contra Nozomi.

-No, cuatro -la corrigió Maki.

Umi y Eli abrieron los ojos de par en par al comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-¿Tú se lo…?

-Sí -asintió Maki con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro-. Está de camino.

-No -susurró Eli con incredulidad-. ¿Cómo la convenciste?

-No lo hice -respondió Maki, meneando la cabeza-. Me sinceré con ella. Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para decir algo, así que conseguí explicárselo todo sin que me interrumpiera. Y entonces, por fin habló, y pensé que eso era todo. Pensé que iba a romper conmigo, gritarme, intentar huir de mí. -Maki exhaló-. Pero en lugar de eso, me dijo que ayudaría. Dijo que entendía lo que había hecho incluso aunque creyera que tendría que haber una manera mejor y menos ilegal.

Atónitas, Umi y Eli intercambiaron una mirada antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Maki.

-¿Te casaste con la novia perfecta y aún no la hemos conocido?

-No es culpa mía -refunfuñó Maki-. Ni siquiera yo la veo lo suficiente. Sólo tiene como un día al mes en el cual no tiene que trabajar.

Umi se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Esto lo cambia todo. ¿Estás segura de que puede hacerlo?

Maki asintió.

-Contactó con su manager y su equipo de relaciones públicas anoche. Todo estará listo antes de que empiece el bloqueo. -Le echó un vistazo a su reloj-. Si todo va acorde al plan, ya debería estar en alta mar.

-Entonces también deberíamos ir yéndonos -dijo Eli con tono adusto. Revisó sus armas nuevas-. No sabemos durante cuánto tiempo Nico los podrá mantener a raya.

-¿Crees que atacarán? -preguntó Umi mientras fijaba las correas de su funda para que sus armas permanecieran en su lugar.

Maki las observó con expresión tensa.

-No si Nico puede detenerlos. Yo creo en ella.

-Nosotras también -dijo Eli, ocultando su nerviosismo. Si mostraba incertidumbre o duda acerca del plan de Maki, la pelirroja titubearía y haría cualquier cosa para pararlo. No obstante, ese plan era la única alternativa que les quedaba, no tenían más opción que seguir adelante con él. Eli le rogó a todo ser superior que Nico tuviera éxito, o Maki nunca se perdonaría a sí misma por haber enviado a su mujer a su propia muerte.

 

* * *

 

 

-¡Cómo ha podido pasar esto! ¿Quién dio la orden sin mi permiso?

-No está claro, señor. No existe un protocolo de esta orden. Hasta ahora, tres destructores, dos fragatas y un patrullero han dejado su posición. A juzgar por la dirección en la que navegan, se dirigen hacia Tokyo Bay y llegarán en menos de media hora a la velocidad actual.

-¡Por qué me estoy enterando de esto ahora! ¿Por qué no podemos contactar con los capitanes?

-No responden a ninguna solicitud de contacto, señor. También parece que el equipo de vigilancia lo cubrió al no informar del movimiento a pesar de que el radar diese la alarma cuando los navíos dejaron su posición. Sólo lo descubrimos cuando Estados Unidos contacto con nosotros después de que sus radares estacionarios detectasen irregularidades, pero incluso este mensaje se borró a la hora de ser enviado.

-No… ¿Me estás diciendo que hay gente de nuestro bando trabajando contra nosotros?

-Me temo que sí, señor.

-Esto es un desastre… En todos mis años en la Armada nunca había presenciado una sublevación por parte de nuestros soldados. Si no puedo arreglarlo, entonces habré fracasado como Almirante. ¡Ponme a Tedeza al teléfono, necesito una explicación de este caos! ¡Esos buques estaban bajo su mando!

-Me temo que no está disponible, señor.

-¿Qué?

-Ahora mismo está hospitalizado y reposando por un golpe severo en la cabeza. Ayer un intruso logró sorprenderlo en su propia oficina.

-¡Imposible! ¡Nadie puede entrar o salir de la base naval sin autorización!

-Las cámaras de vigilancia no grabaron nada fuera de lo normal. Los guardias de seguridad no informaron de ningún visitante sospechoso. No tenemos ningún rastro del criminal.

-…

-Señor, ¿cuál es nuestra próxima orden?

-Tenemos que detener esos buques a todo coste. ¡Despacha todas las unidades disponibles para interceptar y bloquear su ruta! Pero primero envía alguna aeronave para tener una visión general de la situación. Quiero un informe completo en media hora.

-¡Sí, señor!

-¡Y dile a la fuerza especial que se prepare para operaciones de abordaje! Cuando lo peor va a peor, tendremos que apoderarnos de nuestros propios navíos si queremos mantener el daño al mínimo.

-¿Qué hacemos con EE.UU., señor? Están exigiendo una explicación del movimiento inusual.

-Argh, estos americanos… No puedes decirles que se ocupen de sus propios asuntos porque eso sólo les hará querer interferir aún más… Diles que lo tenemos todo bajo control. Tan sólo ha habido algunos errores en nuestras órdenes.

-Sí, señor.

-Y nada más. Presta atención a las reacciones de los oficiales cuando les retransmitas mis órdenes. Debes informarme de cualquier movimiento sospechoso, no le des pistas a nadie más. En un caos como éste, ya no hay nadie en quien podamos confiar. Para que algo así de grande suceda, nuestras filas deben haber estado infiltradas por hombres internos desde hace tiempo. No podemos subestimar a quienquiera que organizara esto porque si no somos cuidadosos, podría ser el comienzo de una guerra.

 

* * *

 

 

-Se ha avistado un destructor de clase Murasame, las coordenadas son aproximadamente 35grados34’ Norte, 139grados52’ Este. A la velocidad estimada de 16 nudos, llegará al puerto de Tokyo en menos de veinte minutos. Acorde a estos cálculos, nuestros navíos no llegarán a tiempo para… para…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Perdone la interrupción, ¡pero se ha avistado un buque civil! Parece que se está acercando al destructor seguido de dos helicópteros. Repito, un buque civil… No, corrijo, ¡tres buques civiles se están dirigiendo en este momento hacia el destructor con dos helicópteros no militares sobre ellos!

-¿Qué? Esto no puede estar pasando, ¡¿qué están haciendo los civiles ahí fuera?! Creía que habíamos emitido un aviso de evacuación para esta área.

-No son buques mercantiles sino yates cerca del tamaño de un patrullero. Hay gente en las cubiertas y parece haber también algún tipo de equipamiento pesado.

-¿Armas?

-No… Parecen… cámaras.

-¿Cámaras?

-…y altavoces.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!

 

\---

 

-Capitán, ¿qué hacemos con los tres buques civiles a proa? ¿Disparamos un tiro de advertencia?

-No, mantén el fuego. La Ganeral Tojo nos ordenó que sólo atacáramos cuando fuese necesario. Necesito saber qué quieren esos civiles. Inicia contacto.

-Sí, señor.

 

\---

 

-Erm, ¿sabes, Nico? No creo haber firmado el contrato para esto cuando me convertí en tu manager…

Nico tragó saliva con desasosiego, observando el morro del gran buque militar que había llegado a un punto muerto delante de su yate. El suelo bajo sus pies ya estaba de por sí inestable, y permanecer en un barco balanceándose con las rodillas temblorosas era un nuevo desafío para Nico, quien tenía que actuar a pesar de sentirse cerca de perder el conocimiento. Se aclaró la garganta.

-D-deja de lloriquear, ni yo misma sabía qué estaba firmando cuando me casé, pero no me oyes quejarme.

Su manager no respondió, tambaleándose hacia la popa del barco porque la imagen terrorífica del buque militar elevándose sobre ellos le hacía querer liberar su contenido estomacal. Nico no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por ella, por lo que se volvió hacia el equipo de cámara que esperaba junto a ella en cubierta.

-¿Está todo preparado? -preguntó, intentando mantener su voz estable. Podía sentir el sudor frío correr por su espalda al ver cómo los infantes de marina se derramaban por la cubierta del destructor, deseando ver lo que les impedía continuar hacia delante.

El equipo de cámara en cubierta con ella consistía en dos hombres que parecían estar listos para saltar por la borda en cualquier segundo. Asintieron débilmente y apretaron el agarre en sus equipos.

Nico miró hacia izquierda y derecha, hacia los otros dos yates flanqueando sus costados, donde estaban estacionados más miembros de su equipo de cámara. Al contrario que los hombres a bordo junto a ella, los otros cuatro cámaras parecían estar casi imperturbables pese a su situación actual, más asombrados por ver algo tan increíble desde tan cerca. Alzaron sus puños en el aire y levantaron sus pulgares.

Nico presionó el auricular que llevaba en un oído con un dedo, echando un vistazo a los helicópteros sobre ella.

-¿Todo listo?

-Todo listo. Tomaremos posiciones ahora.

Ambos helicópteros sobrevolaron el agua hacia el buque militar antes de detenerse sobre él. Las puertas se abrieron, revelando las cámaras y los altavoces de su interior, asegurados con correas para evitar que se cayesen.

-¡Buques civiles, identificaos!

La estridente voz que emitió el sistema PA[1] del destructor casi hizo caer a Nico con su arrollador volumen.

-Ay -siseó, colocando un dedo en su oído-. Qué grosero.

-Repito, identifi…

-Sí, sí, te oí la primera vez, no hay necesidad de ser tan impaciente.

Los marines en cubierta jadearon cuando una voz aún más alta ahogó la de su capitán. Ésta parecía rodearlos, provenía de todos sitios. Se dieron cuenta de que los civiles habían conseguido montar su propio sistema _surround_ entre los tres yates y los dos helicópteros, equipados con altavoces posicionados estratégicamente a su alrededor.

-Soy Yazawa Nico -exclamó Nico en su micrófono, percatándose de que sus rodillas habían dejado de temblar de miedo. Con su voz amplificada tan fuerte como la de un gigante, se sentía repentinamente cien veces más valiente de lo que realmente era. Alzó el brazo y señaló el enorme buque frente a ella-. ¡Y estoy aquí para evitar que detengáis a otros barcos!

-¿Eh? -La voz irritada del capitán resonó desde el sistema PA-. ¿Quién?

Nico enfrentó a su equipo de cámara con el gesto torcido.

-¿No fui lo suficientemente clara? Pensé que lo había sido. He practicado esa línea al menos diez veces de camino a aquí. Como sea. -Volvió a acercarse el micrófono a la boca-. Vamos, ¿en serio no les suena Yazawa Nico? Ya-za-wa Ni-co. Canto y demás. También he actuado en algunas películas. No sé cómo van las cosas en el mar, pero en tierra soy algo así como famosa.

-¡Es ella de verdad! -exclamaron algunos marines al reconocerla-. ¡Es la súper idol Yazawa Nico!

Ésta sonrió con satisfacción, asintiendo.

-Eso está mejor.

-No me importa tu estatus -gritó el capitán, ahogando las voces emocionadas de sus soldados-. Apartaos de nuestro camino y no os haremos ningún daño.

-Ah, ya sabía que dirías eso o no los hubiera traído aquí conmigo para nada -dijo Nico triunfalmente, señalando a su equipo de cámara-. Ellos no están aquí para filmarme siendo fabulosa sino para transmitir en vivo todo lo que está sucediendo. Intentasteis causar pánico y caos con un ataque furtivo, pero os tenemos en cámara. Perdisteis vuestro efecto sorpresa y no llegaréis más lejos de aquí.

-Ja, ¿y quién verá tu patético intento de detener un buque de guerra?

-¿Me acabas de llamar patética? -Nico arrugó la frente-. Me gustaría hacerte saber que me acabas de insultar delante de diez millones de espectadores.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me oíste, ¡deja de hacer que me repita! -Nico lanzó su pelo sobre su hombro, volviéndose hacia la cámara más cercana a ella-. Querida gente de todo el país, éste es un reportaje especial por Yazawa Nico. Por regla general me veis cantando y bailando cuando estoy en la pantalla, pero hoy quiero captar vuestra atención con un tema diferente. Os daréis cuenta de que varios canales han interrumpido su programación para emitir este informe, porque es demasiado importante como para que os lo perdáis. Tenemos que afrontar la verdad juntos.

Encaró el buque de guerra y la cámara siguió su línea de visión.

-Hace alrededor de dos horas, algunos buques de la Armada de nuestro país han dejado su posición para dirigirse a Tokyo Bay. Todo lo que sé es que intentan cortar nuestras cadenas de suministros y bloquear rutas de comercio importantes para que Tokyo se hunda en el caos dentro de una semana, siendo sólo el principio de una catástrofe nacional.

-¡Detén este sin sentido! -gritó el capitán, demasiado alto, provocando que el sistema PA hiciera un ruido chirriante. Los marines se encogieron y gruñeron en unísono.

-¿Veis con lo que estoy lidiando? -Nico le lanzó una mirada a la cámara con el ceño fruncido-. No dejéis que un cobarde que ni siquiera muestra su rostro haga vuestra vida más difícil. Ya lo es lo suficiente tal y como es. No permitáis que unos pocos idiotas que creen saberlo todo arruinen nuestro país. No dispongo de los medios para pararlos a todos, pero si puedo haceros entender lo que está pasando, entonces habré cumplido con mi parte. Es vuestra reacción la que decidirá el resto, no ellos.

-¡Detente! -Se escucharon algunos susurros en segundo plano y luego se hizo el silencio.

-¿Está intentando huir? -murmuró Nico, insegura de lo que estaba sucediendo.

De repente, un disparó rasgó el aire.

Nico se sobresaltó, alzando la mirada hacia el gran buque. El capitán había aparecido, inclinándose sobre la barandilla para tenerla a la vista, con un brazo aún en el aire después de haber disparado un tiro de advertencia.

-Ése fue el primer y último aviso -gritó, resultando su voz menos impresionante sin la amplificación de los altavoces-. No caeré en tu farol. Ahora apartaos de en medio o no nos importará si os hundís.

Algo en el interior de Nico se quebró. Nunca antes había enfrentado la muerte tan cerca y aun así todo lo que podía sentir era una furia fría, puesto que sería una muerte decidida por la mano de alguien más. Un destino decidido por ella, un final en el que ella no tendría influencia alguna. Y la idea de que su vida pudiera acabar porque alguien consideraba su inexistencia más conveniente hacía que se le revolviese el estómago.

-¿Es así como quieres cambiar el país? ¿Asesinando gente inocente? -La voz de Nico sonó sosegada y grave. Se había olvidado de las cámaras, del mensaje que se supone que debía enviar-. Piensas que el sistema está podrido, pero ¿te has planteado alguna vez que tú eres parte del porqué?

-No entiendes nada -escupió el capitán-. ¡La gente rica como tú ni siquiera reconoce su privilegio! No me hables como si supieras lo que este país necesita cuando no representas tan siquiera un dos por ciento de él.

-Es verdad -dijo Nico con calma-. Pero solía ser parte del quince por ciento que vivía por debajo del salario mínimo, así que sí creo saber de lo que estoy hablando.

Ahora que había dejado sin habla al capitán, aprovechó la oportunidad para pronunciarse sin verse interrumpida.

-No es como si no entendiera vuestra rabia. Hay muchas cosas mal en el mundo y todos parecen saberlo, pero la mayoría no se preocupa lo suficiente como para hacer nada mientras a ellos no les afecte. Y vosotros queréis cambiar eso. Lo entiendo. Yo también me siento así.

Si la voz de Nico no hubiera estado amplificada por los altavoces, el ruido de los helicópteros la habría ahogado. Ya no gritaba, pero su tono había alcanzado al capitán y a los marines más efectivamente que antes. Sus palabras habían despertado su curiosidad.

El capitán bajó su arma, pero mantuvo un ojo cauteloso sobre ella.

-Si ése es el caso, entonces haceros a un lado y dejadnos pasar.

Nico se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo no dije que estuviera de acuerdo con tus métodos para cambiar el país. Lo que estás haciendo no es más que empezar una guerra.

-Si una guerra es lo que se necesita para nivelar el terreno de nuestros planes, entonces la llevaremos a cabo -gritó el capitán.

Detrás de él, sus marines se habían vuelto inquietos al oír que a su líder declarar la necesidad de una guerra. Eso no era lo que su capitán y su comandante Tedeza les habían dicho. Nadie había hablado de guerra. Tan sólo una diminuta intervención militar para presionar un poco al estado para que el gobierno fuera más justo y mejor.

A pesar de la distancia, Nico pudo percatarse del cambio en la conducta de los marines; se estaban volviendo intranquilos, empezando a cuestionar la cordura de su capitán. Y ella sabía exactamente dónde golpear a continuación.

-¿Así que vale la pena sacrificar tu vida? ¿Incluso la de tus soldados?

Con una sola palabra, el capitán destrozó la confianza y la lealtad de su tripulación.

-Sí.

Unos gritos rabiosos retumbaron de golpe a lo largo de todo el buque militar y el caos estalló en cubierta. Nico ya no pudo seguir viendo al capitán puesto que éste fue tragado por la multitud de marines furiosos que se cernieron sobre él.

-¿Qué está pasando? -Nico se volvió rápidamente hacia su equipo de cámara, pero ellos tenían la mirada clavada en la escena, boquiabiertos, incapaces de aportarle una respuesta.

Una voz habló en su oído derecho y Nico se acordó del auricular que llevaba puesto, manteniendo la mano contra él para escuchar con más claridad.

-Está ileso -fue lo primero de lo que le informó uno de los pilotos de los helicópteros-. Le han atado las manos y lo están escoltando de vuelta al interior del buque. Ésta podría ser tu oportunidad, Yazawa.

Nico tragó saliva. Sólo sabía ganarse a la gente con su sonrisa, pero ¿podría hacerlo con sus habilidades retóricas?

-¡Orgullosos soldados de nuestra Armada! Ya oísteis lo que dijo vuestro capitán, ¡fuisteis testigos de su disposición a apostar vuestras vidas en un juego que nunca podría ganar! -gritó Nico, sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido-. Pero él no es el único atrapado en un juego descabellado. Sabéis que no sois los únicos que habéis sido enviados en la misión de hoy.

Los marines se amontonaron en la barandilla, deseando obtener todos una mejor vista de Nico mientras hablaba.

Si ésta no hubiera estado entrenada para cantar y hablar en frente de multitudes, le habría fallado la voz en este momento. Sin embargo, respiró hondo y se aseguró de hablar claro.

-Hay más barcos de camino para empezar lo que vuestro capitán ha prometido… una guerra. Si realmente amáis este país, si de verdad queréis proteger a la gente… ¡entonces éste es vuestro momento para demostrarlo! Evitad que vuestros compañeros de armas cometan un error del cual se van a arrepentir, ¡también les han mentido y los han utilizado! Si supieran lo que sabéis vosotros ahora, también abortarían su misión.

Sus palabras habían sorprendido a los marines. Nico sabía que todavía no los había convencido a todos, dado que algunos se habían asustado al ver recaer sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de evitar que estallase una guerra.

-Tenéis familia en tierra, ¿no es cierto? -gritó Nico, frustrada de que los marines no estuvieran ya en movimiento para alejar el buque-. Tenéis personas que queréis y de las que os preocupáis, ¿no? ¿Cuándo entenderéis que no podréis protegerlas una vez estalle el caos? ¿Cuándo entenderéis que no necesitamos otra guerra más en nuestros libros de historia? Ya hemos sufrido suficiente. Hemos perdido demasiado. Lo último que necesitamos es una puñalada en la espalda por nuestra propia gente.

Helados y en silencio, lo marines observaron fijamente a Nico, quien ya no pudo aguantar más su inacción.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! -exclamó, gesticulando furiosamente con su mano y consiguiendo que los marines se sobresaltasen puesto que había gritado demasiado cerca del micro, causando que un sonido chirriante rasgase el aire.-. ¡Localizad el buque enemigo más cercano e interceptadlo! ¡No tenemos más tiempo, así que moveos! ¡Ahora!

Sus palabras finalmente hicieron que los marines entraran en acción. Seleccionaron rápidamente a un nuevo líder que asumiera el rol del capitán tal y como habían practicado en simulaciones de emergencia, y se separaron para hacer sus tareas. En nada las turbinas comenzaron a rugir de nuevo al tiempo que el navío empezaba a moverse despacio.

En el momento en que la proa del buque no estuvo apuntando más hacia su yate, Nico sintió cómo sus piernas cedían de repente, dejándose caer de rodillas, jadeando en busca de oxígeno.

-¡Nico! -gritó su equipo alarmado. Sin embargo, ella los despidió con un gesto de la mano.

-Estoy… estoy bien -resolló-. Sólo necesito… acostarme un rato. ¿Tenemos todo en cámara?

-Sí -respondió uno de los cámaras-. Cortamos hace unos segundos.

-Buen trabajo, Yazawa -dijo el segundo piloto a través de su auricular-. Lo tenemos todo en la cinta aquí también. Pero ¿puedo preguntar por qué fuimos escogidos para hacer este trabajo? ¿No hubiera sido más conveniente una fuerza especial entrenada en negociación para esta tarea?

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo mucho -dijo Nico cansadamente-. Todo lo que sé es que era importante hacerlo público. Si hubieran tenido éxito con el ataque sorpresa, el pánico hubiera sido el resultado en tierra, porque nadie lo habría visto venir. Nada es más temible que lo desconocido, así que teníamos que hacer el problema conocido.

Nico sintió un dolor de cabeza acercándose. Estaba sucediendo demasiado al mismo tiempo y tan sólo hacía doce horas, aún había creído que cambiar el mundo poco a poco era suficiente. Sin embargo, no lo era, estaba lejos de ser aceptable, y los años de fama y riqueza le habían hecho olvidar de dónde provenía ella.

Se había acostumbrado a vivir en una burbuja de privilegio, pero ésta había reventado en el momento en que Maki le había lanzado la verdad. Y la verdad era de todo menos bonita, todavía la aterrorizaba hasta el punto de estar dudando si había hecho lo correcto al mantener el anillo de su mano izquierda. No importaba la razón, Maki le había mentido, ocultándole una identidad alternativa entera; y no una identidad con consecuencias inocuas, sino una donde se enfrentaba a varias vidas de prisión si la descubrían.

A Nico aún le temblaban las manos al pensar en Maki siendo capaz de hacer las cosas que le había confesado hacer; sin embargo, de alguna forma, también estaría mintiendo si afirmaba no poder imaginar en absoluto a su mujer haciendo ese trabajo. Había ocasiones de su relación en las que Nico se había preguntado cómo sería el verdadero pasado de Maki, pues nunca había creído la historia de una simple chica que había crecido con su madre. Había veces en las que Nico había captado la mirada indiferente que Maki les dirigía a otras personas, pero en un parpadeo, sus cálidos ojos estaban sobre ella, observándola con tanta adoración que Nico siempre creía haber visto mal. Esos ojos nunca podrían dirigir tal fría y vacía mirada.

No obstante, en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, siempre había sabido que había más en la historia de Maki de lo que le había contado. Había visto los indicios, pero no había sabido cómo interpretarlos. Los había apartado a un lado y los había retratado como sus propios delirios.

Pero ahora lo comprendía. La primera vez que Nico había sorprendido a Maki fue al despertarla con un beso en la frente después de que se hubiera quedado dormida en el sofá viendo la televisión. Sin embargo, la reacción que obtuvo no fue tan linda como había imaginado. Realmente fue bastante dolorosa. Sus labios acabaron ensangrentados y sus dientes, doloridos después, ya que Maki le había regalado un cabezazo en la boca al sentir algo tocándola.

Nico no le había dado muchas vueltas al tema por aquel entonces, quizás realmente había asustado a Maki o la había cogido teniendo un mal sueño. Sin embargo, después de ese incidente, no pudo sino percatarse de que esas reacciones nerviosas y asustadizas sucedían más a menudo de lo que creía. Incluso cuando Maki se las había arreglado para controlar sus reacciones sin volverse violenta cuando alguien la tocaba, Nico aún podía ver cómo tensaba los músculos del cuello. Le hacía preguntarse qué la ponía tan tensa. ¿Qué le provocaba comportarse como si esperase que alguien la atacase?

Y ahora lo sabía. Ahora entendía por qué Maki tenía un sueño tan ligero cuando dormía fuera de casa. El más pequeño de los movimientos o el más sutil de los ruidos la despertaban, algo que hacía que dormir en hoteles fuese de todo menos relajante para Maki.

Nico todavía se sentía como si tuviera problemas para respirar. ¿Qué significaba todo esto para su futuro? Ya no podían volver atrás. Sin embargo, tampoco sabían a dónde ir a continuación. Todo lo que Nico sabía era que quería hacerlo con Maki. Pero necesitaba más explicaciones, más tiempo para procesar las cosas, tan sólo más conocimiento del lado que Maki le había ocultado.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo podría Nico soportar la idea de estar casada con una asesina? ¿Cuánto tiempo haría falta para que todo se derrumbase?

No lo sabía, simplemente no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que hoy amaba a Maki, ¿pero cómo pintaría el mañana? ¿Había siquiera un mañana para ellas dos juntas?

 

* * *

 

 

-Tu mujer es increíble -murmuró Eli, apagando la Tablet que tenía en las manos.

-¿Por qué crees que me casé con ella? -dijo Maki ausentemente mientras se concentraba en conducir su coche a través de las concurridas calles de la ciudad.

-Ten cuidado, creo que he visto gente en la calle -advirtió Umi, señalando delante de ellas.

-Lo sé, es todo porque la manifestación está a punto de estallar -murmuró Maki. Maldijo entre dientes cuando se vio obligada a frenar abruptamente-. ¡Mierda! ¡Estamos atascadas!

Las bocinas y los cláxones llenaron el aire. La gente salió de los coches para obtener una mejor vista de la situación, sólo para maldecir con fuerza al ver que no había movimiento al frente.

Eli presionó un dedo contra su auricular.

-¿Qué está bloqueando las carreteras, Koizumi?

-Mayoritariamente gente. -Una voz ligera inundó los oídos de las tres al mismo tiempo-. Los manifestantes se han apoderado de los coches de la policía y los están usando para bloquear las calles principales. Será imposible entrar o salir de la ciudad conduciendo para cuando caiga la tarde.

-Pero ya es imposible moverse -gruñó Maki, golpeando el volante con frustración-. No podemos perder más tiempo. Una vez Nozomi deje el país, no habrá esperanza nunca de encontrarla porque no tenemos contactos internacionales.

-No sucederá. -Eli meneó la cabeza-. Nozomi no va a intentar escapar.

-¿Eli?

-Huir de algo que ha comenzado ella misma no es el estilo de Nozomi -dijo con expresión severa-. Es más probable que se mantenga invisible estando cerca, vigilándolo todo por sí misma. Como una observadora silenciosa.

-Tiene sentido -asintió Umi-. Pero aun así, necesitamos movernos. Y quizás podamos beneficiarnos del caos. Mantendrá a la policía ocupada y apenas les quedarán fuerzas con las que darnos caza. La situación del tráfico es ideal para ralentizarlos.

Maki apagó el motor y sacó las llaves de su coche.

-Pues vamos a correr. No estamos tan lejos del apartamento de Eli.

Umi se volvió hacia la susodicha.

-¿Estás segura de que visitar tu apartamento nos dará alguna pista de adónde ir a continuación?

Eli sonrió débilmente.

-Ya no estoy segura de nada. Pero es lo que mi instinto me dice que haga.

-Entonces vamos -asintió Umi. Quitó el seguro de su arma-. Es hora de darle la vuelta al juego.

 


	5. FIN DEL REINADO

-Se siente irreal -susurró Eli, sin atreverse a bajar el arma mientras caminaba de habitación en habitación para comprobar si había alguien más en su apartamento-. Hacer esto en tu propia casa.

-Todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos dos días se siente irreal y tú lo estás notando ahora -respondió Maki, enfundando su arma al no sentir otra presencia en el apartamento.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos a buscar? -preguntó Umi, frunciendo el ceño-. No ha cambiado nada. Y dudo que Nozomi haya vuelto desde que se marchó.

-No lo sé, ¿vale? -dijo Eli, sintiendo cómo la frustración la devoraba-. Ahora mismo estoy intentando mantenerme entera porque ya no me siento como en casa en mi propio apartamento.

Maki y Umi intercambiaron una mirada, tras la cual la primera alzó las cejas y asintió en dirección a Eli.

-Lo siento -cedió Umi-. Eres la más fuerte de nosotras y a veces olvido que esto ha sido más difícil para ti.

Eli no contestó, desapareciendo en el interior de su dormitorio.

-Necesitamos encontrar a Nozomi pronto -dijo Maki en voz baja para que sólo la oyera Umi-. Eli está empezando a desmoronarse.

Umi asintió con gesto de preocupación.

-Hagamos todo lo posible.

Cuando Eli regresó, su mirada estaba desenfocada, su rostro inexpresivo y su mano derecha temblando.

-¡Eli!

Alarmadas, Maki y Umi se acercaron a ella cuando se percataron de que su mano derecha sostenía una única carta de tarot.

-Esto… -susurró Eli, alzando la mano que sostenía la carta-, estaba en mi mesita de noche.

Confundida, Maki cogió la carta de su mano y la observó de cerca.

-Justicia. ¿Qué significa?

-Ésa fue la carta que Nozomi sacó la primera vez que leyó tu fortuna, ¿no? -preguntó Umi, recordando los detalles de la historia de Eli de su primer encuentro con Nozomi.

La rubia asintió y arrugó la carta en sus manos.

-Y ahora sé dónde encontrarla.

 

* * *

 

 

El Nuevo Movimiento de Igualdad se había vuelto imparable, toda la ciudad había caído en un punto muerto. Ningún coche, tren o autobús podía entrar o salir de la ciudad. Todas las grandes calles principales estaban llenas con una masa manifestante de gente enojada que ya no podía aguantar en silencio en un sistema que nunca les había pedido sus voces.

La policía no era capaz de contener a la multitud furiosa, y algunos de los suyos habían abandonado su trabajo para unirse al otro bando, ya que habían visto por sí mismos cómo compañeros y altos cargos abusaban de su autoridad para tomar decisiones de las cuales los únicos beneficiados eran ellos. Habían presenciado cómo algunas personas eran silenciadas para que los informes de los casos de corrupción no vieran la luz del día, habían sido testigos de cómo otros eran liberados por tener demasiado poder como para ser regulados por la ley. Si ni siquiera podían confiar en la ley, ¿entonces qué significaba eso para todo el país? ¿Todavía quedaba algo de justicia y equidad?

Nadie quería dejar esto cómo un interrogante. Querían ser capaces de responder con un convencido “Sí”. Y para hacer eso posible, tenían que luchar ahora, antes de sucumbir al lento ritmo de sus aburridas vidas, cayendo en un sueño de ignorancia e indiferencia. Ahora que estaban despiertos, era hora de luchar por un mundo que les hiciera querer quedarse así.

Años de decepción acumulada, frustración, furia y desesperación; hoy todo había encontrado una salida. La generación más joven estaba especialmente más furiosa que ninguna otra. Además de sentirse desesperanzados en una situación económica donde un grado ya no significaba nada, eran tachados constantemente de pasivos e inactivos, y aun así todavía se esperaba que fueran ellos los que dieran forma al futuro y mantuvieran el país estable. Habían deseado gritar durante años y ahora finalmente tenían la oportunidad.

Sus voces podían escucharse desde cualquier sitio. Exceptuando un solo lugar. Un lugar que estaba muy alejado de las multitudes protestantes y ofrecía la ilusión de tranquilidad.

 

* * *

 

 

-Se está tan tranquilo aquí -dijo Maki, susurrando inconscientemente para adaptarse al entorno sereno que la rodeaba.

-Bueno, es un parque -murmuró Umi, echando un vistazo a su alrededor con una mirada suspicaz. No podía permanecer tranquila a pesar de la calma que reinaba-. Manifestarse aquí habría tenido poco impacto.

Abriendo la marcha frente a ellas, Eli miró alternativamente hacia derecha e izquierda en busca del lugar donde estaba segura que encontraría a Nozomi.

-Umi, Maki.

-¿Mm?

-Vamos a dividirnos.

-¿Eh? -Maki intercambió una mirada confusa con Umi-. Creía que sabías dónde estaba el sitio.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo -dijo Eli con la mandíbula tensa-. Y este parque es demasiado grande. Si nos dividimos, podremos triplicar nuestras posibilidades.

-No, no vamos a arriesgarnos -contestó Umi-. No podemos estar seguras de que Nozomi esté sola.

-Es suficiente si yo lo estoy -contrarrestó Eli, impaciente-. Por favor. No tenemos todo el día. Además, estamos conectadas todo el tiempo, así que la primera que la vea simplemente deja caer una palabra. -La rubia golpeó el auricular de su oído con el dedo para recordarles su forma de comunicación-. Tenemos las coordenadas de cada una en los móviles. No habrá problema.

Sin estar satisfechas con la idea pero poco dispuestas a discutir con Eli en su estado de determinación, Maki y Umi asintieron lentamente

-Vale. Hagámoslo.

Se dividieron para  recorrer el parque con más efectividad. Todas comenzarían al sur del parque y se dirigirían hacia el norte. Eli tomó el camino que cruzaba el parque por el centro, mientras que Umi y Maki se adentraron en los senderos de los lados este y oeste respectivamente.

Las hojas caídas crujían bajo los zapatos de Eli al ésta caminar sobre ellas, y normalmente se habría tomado su tiempo para disfrutar de las vistas a su alrededor de varias flores y plantas de diferentes colores, pero hoy no podía ver más que su meta.

Extrajo su móvil y lo apagó, luego desactivó el pequeño auricular de su oído derecho.

-Lo siento, Maki, Umi -murmuró, cerrando los ojos-. Pero esto es algo que ahora necesito hacer sola.

Ya casi estaba ahí. Ya podía ver las mesas de piedra donde los jugadores de ajedrez de diversas edades se reunían regularmente para echar una partida. Hacía tres primaveras, Nozomi también se había sentado allí, jugando al ajedrez y leyendo la fortuna los domingos para los paseantes curiosos. Eli había estado haciendo footing junto a ellos y no habría mirado hacia atrás de no haberse topado con los ojos de Nozomi en ese momento. Tan llenos de historias no dichas esperando ser escuchadas, tan llenos de sabiduría esperando ser compartida, tan llenos de pasión esperando prenderse y arder.

En aquel momento, fue el misterio que envolvía a Nozomi el que había intrigado a Eli. Y se había convertido en su perdición.

Incluso ahora, Eli no podía evitar sentir cómo se le partía el corazón al pesar en esa mujer, deseando saberlo todo sobre ella, y al mismo tiempo deseando no saber nada nunca más.

-Sé que estás ahí -dijo Eli sin alzar la voz una vez hubo llegado al familiar lugar. Sacó su arma con el seguro puesto y la depositó sobre una mesa de piedra para luego alejarse de ella-. Ya puedes salir. Quiero saber qué has estado haciendo. Me debes eso al menos.

Escuchó tallos y ramas chasquear al tiempo que unas pisadas se acercaban a ella.

-¿De verdad?

Eli dio media vuelta a la velocidad de la luz, abriendo los ojos de par en par al ver a un extraño aparecer de detrás de los árboles.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!

El hombre desnudó sus dientes en una sonrisa grotesca, dado que sus músculos faciales estaban completamente rígidos.

-No esperaba que me reconocieses. No lo hice ni yo después esa operación fallida.

A pesar de no entender la situación, Eli hizo ademán de correr hacia la mesa donde había dejado el arma, pero un disparo la detuvo en seco. Se volvió sobre sí misma y vio a tres hombres aproximándose por un lateral, todos apuntándola con un arma exceptuando el que había disparado el tiro de advertencia al aire.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ayase -dijo el hombre con la sonrisa de plástico-. Has crecido hermosamente. -Las comisuras de su boca se crisparon-. Pero viéndote ahora, me arrepiento de no haberte matado con el resto de tu familia.

Como un puñetazo en la garganta, Eli sintió que le robaban el aire y la lucidez, y luchó por respirar y pensar con claridad al jadear:

-¿Kasei?

-No, no oficialmente -rio el hombre-. Kasei Hideki murió la noche que intentasteis matarme. Pero desafortunadamente para ti, lo había visto venir. Y afortunadamente para mí, lo reconocí como mi oportunidad para desaparecer. Aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que matasteis a un buen subordinado mío. Pero su adicción al juego se le había escapado de las manos y sabía que no estaba recuperando mi dinero, así que supuse que su vida era un comercio justo. Incluso aunque él no supiera del trato de antemano. Ups.

-Kasei… tú… -Eli se obligó a respirar pero al hacerlo sentía que intentaba inhalar aire con un cuchillo en la tráquea-. Todavía estás vivo…

-Gracias a vosotras -dijo Kasei con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Me brindasteis la oportunidad perfecta para desaparecer con gracia. Al parecer había más gente como tu madre ahí fuera y no podía matarlos más rápido de lo que aparecían. Podrías decir que estaba en una situación crítica. Pero si moría, entonces ya a nadie le importaría lo que hiciera. Las personas se vuelven leyendas después de su muerte.

Eli dio un paso agresivo hacia delante e inmediatamente escuchó cómo cargaban las armas. Apretó los dientes.

-Te mataré. Una y otra vez si tengo que hacerlo, y ni siquiera así será suficiente para pagar por lo que hiciste.

-Bien dicho -rio Kasei huecamente, sin mover sus rasgos faciales-. Pero creo que ya he pagado suficiente. -Señaló su cara-. Para desaparecer necesitaba una nueva cara. Y mira lo que me pasó. Por supuesto, los médicos responsables ya no están vivos, pero eso no me consuela. -Fingió un bostezo de aburrimiento y miró a su alrededor-. ¿Y dónde está Sonoda? ¿Y Nishikino? ¿Te abandonaron sabiendo que serías un peso muerto para ellas con tu obsesión de encontrar a Tojo?

¿Sabía que no estaba sola? ¿Sabía qué estaba buscando realmente? Eli no podía sacar nada en claro, tenía demasiados pensamientos corriendo por su mente e incluso más interrogantes que pedían ser resueltos. Se sostuvo el lateral derecho de la cabeza y presionó la palma de su mano contra su oído.

-¿Cómo… cómo sabías…?

-Oh, tienes que ser más específica -dijo Kasei con una sonrisa tan antinatural como el resto de su distorsionada cara-. ¿Quieres saber cómo supe que vendrías aquí? ¿Cómo supe de vuestros planes de matarme siete años atrás? ¿O cómo sé que vas a morir antes de volver a ver a Tojo?

-Nozomi -respiró Eli-. ¿Cómo…?

-¿La conozco? -rio Kasei-. Me pertenece. Le di una vida cuando quiso muerte. Le di una razón de ser cuando había perdido la suya. Puede que sea llamada la “General” por su manada de seguidores, pero ella misma no es más que una pieza de ajedrez. Después de todo, un General no declara una guerra sino que la dirige, luchando en el lugar de sus superiores, quienes decidieron la batalla.

-Nozomi nunca te seguiría -dijo Eli entre dientes, negándose a creer una sola palabra.

-Tienes razón, probablemente no me hubiera dejado recogerla de la calle hace muchos años de haber conocido mi verdadera intención. -Kasei se encogió de hombros, consiguiendo con su sonrisa torcida que el interior de Eli se revolviese-. Pero fue útil mientras duró. Últimamente ha causado muchos más problemas de los que merece la pena. Y creo que todo es culpa tuya, Ayase.

Eli apretó los puños al tiempo que le temblaban los hombros por obligarse a mantener la calma.

Kasei soltó una carcajada.

-Yo no me movería si fuera tú, ¿o realmente tienes tantas ganas de ver a tu familia otra vez?

-Cabrón -siseó Eli, sintiendo los dedos hormiguear por sus ansias de buscar su segunda arma, escondida bajo la chaqueta de su traje. Sin embargo, sabía que cualquier movimiento repentino podría ser el último que hiciera. Aún podía sentir a los tres hombres con sus armas apuntadas a su espalda, sin dudar en disparar a la orden de Kasei-. ¿Dónde está Nozomi?

-Estás a punto de morir, tienes tantas preguntas por responder, ¿y aun así quieres saber dónde está ella? -Kasei hubiera parecido confundido si no fuera porque la parálisis de sus músculos faciales reducía a una sola la cantidad de expresiones que tenía.

-No voy a morir -dijo Eli con calma.

Kasei se echó a reír.

-¿Y qué te hace estar tan segura?

Eli volvió levemente la cabeza para mostrarle el diminuto auricular que había reactivado al presionar antes la palma de su mano contra él.

-Porque Umi nunca falla.

Un disparo y tres golpes sordos de cuerpos pesados cayendo consecutivamente al suelo perturbaron el aire pacífico y silencioso del parque.

-¿Qué? -gritó Kasei al ver a sus hombres sangrando profusamente por la cabeza. Sus ojos en forma de abalorios eran el único rasgo de su rígida cara que podía expresar su shock y su terror.

Con un movimiento fluido, Eli sacó su segunda arma y apuntó a Kasei, lista para dispararle primero en las piernas justo cuando alguien la tiró al suelo y lanzó lejos su arma.

-¡Quédate abajo, Eli! -Era Maki quien la había derribado-. La policía está aquí. Si te ven apuntando un arma a alguien, van a dispararte. ¿No te acuerdas? ¡Ahora eres una criminal buscada!

-No, no lo dejes escapar -gritó Eli furiosamente, forcejeando contra el agarre de Maki, deseando levantarse y recuperar su arma-. ¡Tengo que matarlo! ¡Tengo que matar a ese cabrón! ¡No lo dejes huir!

-¡Eli, no! -Maki abrazó a Eli con más fuerza, hablando rápido y en voz baja-. Escúchame, Eli; no tenemos mucho tiempo. Cuando Umi le disparó a esos tipos, ya teníamos a la policía encima. La mayoría están cazándola a ella pero el resto quiere cogerte a ti también. No te dejarán razonar con ellos, todo el tema de la manifestación los ha vuelto paranoicos y tensos. Apretarán el gatillo antes de lo que piensas.

Eli quería gritar. Había estado tan cerca de obtener todas las repuestas, pero ahora estaba mucho más lejos de ellas que antes. Kasei se había ido.

-Mantén la calma -murmuró Maki, sujetando aún a Eli contra el césped-, ya escapasteis de ellos una vez. Podéis hacerlo una segunda vez.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ‘podéis’? -dijo Eli, dejando de luchar-. ¿Qué pasa contigo, Maki?

Ésta sonrió débilmente, algo que Eli no pudo ver.

-Somos Soldiers, nos mantenemos unidas, ¿cierto?

-¿Maki?

-Y ser una Soldier viene con sacrificio -susurró Maki antes de soltar a Eli-. Quédate en el suelo, ¿me oyes? Finge que tienes las manos esposadas a la espalda. Y no corras a menos que yo lo diga. -Y Maki se puso de pie.

-¡Maki! -siseó Eli, confundida y alarmada, pero no fue contra sus órdenes. Alzó la cabeza levemente del suelo para ver lo que estaba pasando.

Cuatro agentes de policía estaban aproximándose cuidadosamente a Maki con sus armas alzadas mientras ella les mostraba la palma de sus manos para indicar que estaba desarmada. A pesar de su cooperación, los policías estaban aterrorizados después de haber presenciado cómo morían tres personas por la misma bala. Las víctimas habían estado cercas unas de las otras en línea recta, lo cual había hecho posible que su asesino consiguiese alcanzarlos a todos con un tiro, enviando una bala a través del lateral de sus cerebros.

-¡Soy la Detective Nishikino de la Unidad 12! -dijo Maki-. Trabajando encubierta para encontrar al sospechoso de mi caso. Éste arresto es mío.

-Prueba tu identidad -gritó uno de los policías.

-Eso quiero, -Maki se encogió de hombros-, ¿pero cómo sé que no vais a dispararme en el segundo que mueva un dedo? Bajad las armas primero, no me siento segura.

No obstante, los policías se mostraban reluctantes a deshacerse de lo único que les daba poder y control sobre la situación.

-¡Prueba tu identidad primero!

-Oh, genial -suspiró Maki-, esto no va a ninguna parte. Chicos, os habéis dado cuenta de que sois cuatro personas contra una, ¿verdad? Incluso aunque no tuvierais armas, deberíais poder luchar conmigo, ¿u os saltasteis las clases de entrenamiento durante vuestra estancia en la academia de policía?

Sus palabras arañaron el orgullo de los policías, que después de intercambiar una mirada entre ellos, enfundaron sus armas.

-Ahora, tu identidad.

-Sí, seguro -dijo Maki, buscando dentro de la chaqueta de su traje-. Eh, ¿dónde está…? Un momento, voy a quitármela.

Y en ese instante, Maki dejó resbalar la chaqueta de sus hombros, gritó “¡Corre!” y la lanzó hacia las cabezas de los policías, oscureciendo su vista por un corto segundo.

Habiendo estado preparada para este momento, Eli se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hacia la dirección por donde había visto desaparecer a Kasei.

-¡No! ¡Tsuda, Sato, seguidla!

-No lo creo -siseó Maki. Lanzó el codo contra el pecho del primer policía y lo pateó por detrás de la rodilla, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás y aterrizar con la cabeza primero en el suelo. El segundo hombre tampoco llegó muy lejos, fue noqueado por una tajada dura contra su nuca cuando intentó sobrepasar a Maki.

-¡No te muevas!

Maki se giró paulatinamente hacia los dos agentes restantes, quienes la apuntaban con sus armas con manos temblorosas.

No queriendo tentar a la suerte, Maki alzó los brazos. Había hecho todo cuanto podía y ahora estaba en manos de Eli y Umi terminar lo que habían empezado. Su solución no era ideal, pero era de lejos la decisión más lógica con la menor cantidad de daños. Ahora sólo podía esperar que hubiera sido la decisión correcta.

 

* * *

 

 

Falta de sueño, agotamiento emocional, baja energía física… Todo le venía junto a Umi, cuyas respiraciones se estaban volviendo cada vez más y más cortas mientras continuaba corriendo, sin bajar el ritmo a pesar de sentir los músculos de sus piernas comenzar a protestar. Sabía que no podría seguir durante mucho más tiempo, tenía que hallar pronto una multitud en la que desaparecer.

Agudizó el oído al escuchar la tenue bulla de gritos y cantos. Se estaba acercando a una calle principal, lo que significaba que ahí habría una aglomeración de manifestantes. Si se las arreglaba para alcanzarlos antes de que sus perseguidores la alcanzaran a ella, entonces estaría tan bien como segura. Los manifestantes eran sensibles a la gente uniformada en este momento, lo cual garantizaba que la policía sería incapaz de seguirla entre la muchedumbre.

Umi sólo necesitaba llegar a la calle principal, y repitió ese objetivo en su mente como un mantra para distraerse del ardor de sus piernas. Sólo bajar esta pequeña calle secundaria y entrar en la principal, y habría conseguido escapar de la policía una vez más.

Sin embargo, los pensamientos que seguían cruzando su mente también habían afectado su atención, y no se percató a tiempo de que una furgoneta negra se detenía bruscamente frente a ella. Las puertas se abrieron y unas manos grandes la agarraron por los brazos, tirándola al interior del furgón. Umi intentó sacudirse las manos de encima retorciendo los brazos fuera de su alcance, y casi tuvo éxito en liberarse hasta que presionaron una tela con un olor extraño contra su nariz y boca, provocándole mareos en un instante.

Metieron el cuerpo laxo de Umi dentro de la furgoneta, y las puertas se cerraron inmediatamente. Pugnando desesperadamente por mantener los ojos abiertos, ésta parpadeó rápidamente, pero no pudo evitar que su visión se volviese borrosa y oscura.

Las cosas que aún podía registrar estaban tan distantes y mortecinas que creyó estar imaginándoselas. Unos puños golpeando las ventanillas de la furgoneta, algunos gritos débiles de “es la policía”, la sensación de aceleramiento. No estaba segura si todo eso había sucedido realmente.

Tratando de abrir sus vidriosos ojos una última vez, lo último que Umi pudo discernir fue un cabello castaño y unos ojos violetas antes de sucumbir a un sueño sin sueño alguno.

 

* * *

 

 

-¡Joder!

Eli lo había perdido. Kasei podría estar en cualquier sitio y ella nunca lo sabría. Ha sido todo en vano, pensó Eli desesperadamente. El sacrificio de Maki había sido en vano. Eli no había logrado atrapar a Kasei, no había conseguido obtener ninguna pista del paradero de Nozomi.

La mente todavía le daba vueltas por las cosas que había descubierto, negándose a creer la conexión entre Kasei y Nozomi. Cuando él había dicho que la había recogido de la calle, ¿qué había querido decir?

Nozomi nunca había querido compartir con ella ninguna historia sobre su pasado, y Eli no había sondeado el tema, sabiendo muy bien que no sería capaz tampoco de ofrecerle una historia sobre su infancia. Sin embargo, ¿no había crecido Nozomi en orfanatos? ¿Entonces cómo había aterrizado en la calle, donde Kasei la había descubierto?

La respiración de Eli se acalló. Recordaba el hábito de Kasei de vagar por los barrios más pobres y asesinar mendigos y personas sin techo puesto que los consideraba una monstruosidad para la ciudad. Sin embargo, a algunos los había salvado y les había dado un hogar, ya que tenían potencial de serle útil.

¿Había sido Nozomi uno de ellos?

Pero eso no explicaba todavía por qué Kasei la había salvado o por qué Nozomi había decidido seguirlo. A Eli le costaba creer que Kasei tuviera algún interés en las metas radicales de Nozomi de cambiar la sociedad a mejor, y tampoco era probable que ésta hubiera estado de acuerdo con el retorcido punto de vista de Kasei sobre la vida y la humanidad.

-Ayase.

Eli se sobresaltó cuando una voz resonó en su oído derecho.

-¿Koizumi?

-Sí. Me temo que tenemos malas noticias.

A pesar de pensar que lo último que necesitaba oír ahora mismo eran malas noticias, Eli murmuró:

-Continúa.

-Perdimos la conexión con Sonoda.

El rostro de Eli palideció.

-No…

-Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para encontrarla, pero la última transmisión de señal de su ubicación fue hace unos cinco minutos.

Eli maldijo con fuerza, sacando toda la rabia de su pecho. Y Koizumi la dejó, esperando hasta que se quedase sin aliento para continuar.

-Estamos intentando conseguir acceso a las cámaras de vigilancia alrededor del lugar donde perdimos su señal, pero las probabilidades de rastrearla son bajas. Las calles principales están muy concurridas y las calles secundarias tienen menos cámaras de vigilancia.

Hundiéndose en una posición de cuclillas, Eli se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiéndose de repente demasiado agotada para siquiera llorar.

-Primero Maki, ahora Umi -musitó Eli, cerrando los ojos-. No puedo hacerlo sin ellas. No puedo hacerlo sola.

-No estás sola.

Eli parpadeó desconcertada, alzando la mirada lentamente. Abrió los ojos.

-Tú…

Había extendido una mano hacia ella, y Eli clavó la mirada en ésta con cautela.

-No espero que confíes en mí después de lo que sucedió anoche. Pero quizás podamos convenir una pequeña cooperación donde ambas salgamos beneficiadas.

-¿Y qué me puedes ofrecer que me hiciera arriesgarlo todo?

-La ubicación de Sonoda.

Eli se puso rígida. Así que esa persona estaba involucrada con la desaparición de Umi.

-Sigue hablando.

-Cuando escapasteis de mí ayer, me pasé toda la noche investigando sobre ti y Sonoda, pero no encontré nada. Entonces amplié mi búsqueda a Yuuki Sora y desenterré algunas cosas que simplemente no pude explicar. Pero tú puedes. Y si me das respuestas, puedo ayudarte a encontrar a Sonoda.

Eli no podía confiar en ella. Pero no tenía otra opción, necesitaba encontrar a Umi, que le dieran a los riesgos. Por tanto, aceptó la mano que aún le ofrecía y dejó que tirase de ella hasta estar a la misma altura que unos ojos cian.

-Creo que no hemos tenido una buena primera impresión una de la otra, vamos a remediarlo. Me llamo Toudou Erena. Y trabajo para Yuuki Anju como su guardaespaldas principal.

-¿Cómo sé que no vas a traicionarnos? -dijo Eli con una mirada férrea-. Ayer parecías tener muchas intenciones de meter a Umi entre rejas.

Erena no flaqueó bajo los ojos penetrantes de Eli.

-Soy el tipo de persona que mantiene su palabra. Y también soy el tipo de persona que odia admitir sus errores. Así que puedes creerme cuando te digo que quizás os juzgase mal a ti y a Sonoda.

-Entonces demuéstrame por qué debería confiar en ti. No puedo permitirte hacerme perder el tiempo.

Sacando una pequeña nota doblada del bolsillo de su traje, Erena la desdobló y se la entregó a Eli, quien la barrió a ella con la mirada antes de leer la nota.

-China - 14. India - 9. Bangladés -11. -Eli alzó la vista, frunciendo el entrecejo-. ¿Qué significan estos números?

Erena tensó la mandíbula.

-Es el recuento de personas que murieron trabajando para Yuuki Sora el año antes de su propia muerte.

Eli ojeó los números otra vez.

-Hubieron muchas más muertes de las que hay aquí.

-Lo sé. -Erena cerró los ojos, acentuando la arruga entre sus cejas-. Esas son las estimaciones que extraje de informes de personas desaparecidas y accidentes fatales. Pero sólo es la punta del iceberg.

Eli le devolvió la nota.

-¿Y qué quieres saber?

Erena parecía atormentada al no saber por dónde empezar.

-Todo. ¿Sonoda lo mató por culpa de estos números?

-Tú misma lo dijiste, esos números no son más que la punta del iceberg -dijo Eli-. La externalización de la producción a países donde la mano de obra es más barata no es una práctica fuera de lo común, pero Yuuki Sora lo llevó a un nuevo nivel de esclavitud.

Erena torció el gesto, algo que no pasó inadvertido.

-Oh, ¿no te gusta la palabra esclavitud? -Eli alzó una ceja-. Pero eso es exactamente lo que era. Los trabajadores, todos procedentes de países subdesarrollados, no cobraban. Aparentemente su salario equivalía a los costes de alojamiento y manutención que les proporcionaba Yuuki Tecs. Y aquellos proletarios que se las habían ingeniado para huir y acudieron a la policía en busca de ayuda fueron enviados de vuelta. Yuuki Sora tenía a la policía local bajo su control gracias a generosas donaciones que habrían sido más que suficientes para pagar a sus propios trabajadores de forma decente.

Cuanto más decía Eli, más parecía dolerle a Erena. Sin embargo, nunca detuvo a la rubia, asintiendo lentamente con una mueca.

-Los trabajadores allí estaban desnutridos, eran propensos a las enfermedades y lo peor de todo, eran fácilmente reemplazables. Los enfermos eran despedidos sin vacilación y a los desafiantes se les castigaba severamente hasta que no tuviesen voz para protestar. -Eli se sintió extrañamente tranquilizada al ver la disgustada expresión de Erena-. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué teníamos que interferir?

-Así que es verdad -musitó Erena-. Fue asesinado… pero por una buena razón. -Apretó los dientes-. Mierda, y yo creí que Anju…

-No la culpes -dijo Eli. Recibió una mirada de sorpresa-. También es una víctima de su padre. A pesar de haber sido criada por él, sí mostró verdadero liderazgo cuando heredó su compañía. Envió supervisores a las fábricas en el extranjero y cortó los lazos con la policía local, pues no veía el propósito de esas donaciones. Aunque creyó que los trabajadores no cobraban sólo por un error burocrático temporal, no dudó en corregirlo y darles un salario digno y un seguro de salud.

-Anju -murmuró Erena, cerrando los puños con fuerza-. Necesita saber la verdad. Tenemos que encontrarla.

-No, primero tenemos que encontrar a Umi -expresó Eli-. Te conté todo lo que sé, ahora dime dónde está.

-No lo entiendes -dijo Erena con severidad-. Sonoda está donde esté Anju.

 

* * *

 

 

-Umi… Umi, despierta…

Una voz distante intentaba llegar hasta Umi, pero ella apenas estaba consciente, sintiéndose como si estuviera atrapada en un sueño.

-Umi, despierta…

-¿Mamá? -murmuró, intentando abrir los ojos para ver quién la estaba llamando. Una voz tan suave, llena con tanta calidez y amor, sólo podía pertenecer a su madre, quien estaba tratando de despertarla a tiempo para el desayuno. ¿Se había quedado dormida? El libro de la noche anterior había estado demasiado interesante como para soltarlo, Umi no había podido irse a dormir hasta haberlo terminado, incluso aunque fuera una noche escolar.

-Umi…

-No, cinco minutos más -susurró Umi, cubriéndose los ojos-. Por favor, no enciendas la luz.

Quizás podía pedirle a su padre que la acercase en coche al colegio. Si se lo pedía con amabilidad, seguramente él diría que sí. Justo ayer, había traído a casa su boleto de calificaciones y él había estado muy orgulloso porque era la mejor de su curso. Quizás llevarla al colegio en coche esta mañana podría ser su recompensa. Quizás dejarse consentir sólo por hoy estuviese bien.

No obstante, si estaba acostada en su cama, ¿por qué era tan fría e incómoda? ¿Dónde estaba su manta y por qué le dolía el cuello? No recordaba haberse quedado dormida en una posición sentada. ¿Se había dormido mientras estudiaba? ¿Por qué sus padres no la habían llevado a su cama como normalmente hubieran hecho? ¿Por qué no la habían tapado con la manta hasta la barbilla y le habían dado un beso de buenas noches?

No lo habían hecho porque estaban muertos.

De repente, Umi se sintió caer, caer por un pozo sin fin, y no podía gritar porque el corazón se le había quedado atragantado en la garganta. Los rostros de sus padres se desvanecían, volviéndose más tenues cuanto más caía. Se preparó para el impacto, pero nada vino a liberarla hasta que…

-¡Umi!

Y la caída de Umi llegó a su fin cuando aterrizó en la realidad con un estrépito abrupto. Jadeando en busca de aire, abrió los ojos entre parpadeos y buscó incorporarse instintivamente, pero algo restringió sus movimientos. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse atada con cuerdas a una silla.

-Umi… Estás despierta…

Se le detuvo el corazón al escuchar esa voz. Alzó la cabeza lentamente, incapaz de creer la imagen que tenía ante ella.

-Kotori…

Su prometida, atada así mismo a una silla frente a ella, lloró de alivio al verla.

-Umi, tú… yo…

-Está bien, estoy aquí -se encontró Umi diciendo a pesar de sentir cómo el pánico la devoraba por dentro. ¿Qué hacía Kotori aquí? ¿Quién la había arrastrado hasta aquí? ¿Qué lugar era ‘aquí’?

-Pensé que estabas muerta -sollozó Kotori, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin podérselas enjugar ya que sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda-. No te movías. Y no podía oírte respirar…

-No, estoy justo aquí contigo -dijo Umi con voz ronca, sintiendo cómo se le secaba la garganta.

Todo lo que había querido había sido ver a Kotori de nuevo. Pero no así, no en una situación en la cual Umi no sabía si podrían salir con vida.

-Lo siento -musitó con la voz ahogada, notando cómo las lágrimas le emborronaban la vista-. No deberías estar aquí…

-No, Umi -susurró Kotori, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban hasta su barbilla y caían al suelo-. No es culpa tuya.

-Pero lo es…

-No, para. -Kotori meneó la cabeza-. Sé que te vas a culpar para siempre. Pero ni siquiera sé si vamos a tener un para siempre después del día de hoy. Así que por favor, sólo… sólo déjanos estar juntas durante el tiempo que nos queda.

-No, no digas eso. -La voz de Umi sonó cruda, temblorosa por el miedo-. Vamos a conseguirlo. Lo prometo, voy a sacarte de esto. Haré lo que sea para sacarte de aquí.

-Pero ¿y tú? -inhaló Kotori-. ¿Vas a hacer lo que sea para sacarnos a las dos de aquí?

Umi pugnó por relajar su mandíbula tensa. No sabía si podía garantizar la seguridad de ambas. Si sólo podía salvar a una, entonces sabía bien quién sería.

-No lo digas. -Kotori ahogó un sollozo-. Umi, te conozco. Pero no quiero eso, no quiero que me salves si no te puedes salvar a ti misma.

-Pero…

-Oh, estás despierta -las interrumpió una voz ligera.

Kotori y Umi volvieron la cabeza hacia la puerta. La última no pudo evitar gruñir al reconocer a la persona que entraba en la habitación.

-Anju…

-Te salvé de quedar arrestada ¿y así es como me recibes?

-En diferentes circunstancias, podría llegar a sentirlo -dijo Umi entre dientes-. ¿Adónde nos has traído?

-No esperaba que reconocieras esta habitación dado que nunca visitaste todas las habitaciones de mi mansión -suspiró Anju-. Nunca te quedaste el tiempo suficiente como para hacerlo.

Umi frunció el ceño con fuerza.

-¿Se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir culpable?

-No has cambiado nada -dijo Anju con calma-. Aún tan fría conmigo. -Se detuvo detrás de Kotori y puso las manos sobre sus hombros, provocando que ésta se encogiese-. Probablemente ni siquiera hablarías conmigo si no hubiera traído aquí a tu prometida para soltarte la lengua.

-Déjala en paz -gritó Umi furiosamente, debatiéndose contra las cuerdas que la retenían-. Esto es un asunto entre tú y yo.

-Lo era -dijo Anju con una sonrisa vacía-. Pero quiero saber quién mató a mi padre.

Umi apretó los dientes.

-Ya sabes que fui yo quien lo hizo.

Los ojos de Kotori se abrieron como platos. Umi se obligó a no mirarla; si lo hacía, titubearía.

-Oh, ¿ahora lo confiesas? -Anju soltó una carcajada frívola-. Pero ya ves, quiero saber quién lo empujó por la borda. Y ésa definitivamente no fuiste tú. -Se inclinó hacia delante y susurró cerca del oído de Kotori-: Porque Umi estaba en mi cama la noche que él murió.

Las cuerdas apenas consiguieron retener a Umi de abalanzarse sobre Anju. Kotori clavó la mirada en el suelo, helada.

-No, Kotori…

-¿Así que quieres negarlo? Vaya prometida estás hecha -dijo Anju-. Minami, ¿estás segura de que todavía quieres casarte con ella?

-Sí

-¿Eh? -Hizo una pausa, creyendo haber escuchado mal-. ¿No acabas de oír lo que he dicho?

-Sí -dijo Kotori en voz baja. Sus lágrimas se habían secado sobre su cara y ya no le quedaban más que derramar-. Soy consciente de que Umi tuvo una vida antes de conocerme. Y no espero saberlo todo sobre ella porque es imposible, sólo puedo conocer las cosas que ella quiere que vea. Y está bien. Porque me deja ver su corazón mientras que tú no pudiste ver más allá de su fachada.

Muda, Umi abrió y cerró la boca, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le salía del pecho. Necesitaba sacarlas a las dos de aquí vivas. Tenía que hacerlo si quería casarse con Kotori.

-Tú, -Anju estaba visiblemente afectada por sus palabras-, eres tonta por atarte a ti misma a un peso muerto. Umi es ahora una criminal buscada nacionalmente. Nunca volverá a ser libre.

-No, no si retiras los cargos -dijo Kotori, alzando la cabeza para mirar a Anju con ojos suplicantes-. Si cuentas la verdad sobre lo que realmente pasó la noche de la gala, Umi será libre.

-No… No puedo hacerlo. -Anju se dio la vuelta-. Además, aún es responsable de la muerte de mi padre. Tú misma escuchaste su confesión.

Sin saber cómo defender a alguien que ya se había declarado culpable de asesinato, Kotori bajó la cabeza y permaneció en silencio.

-Gracias, Kotori -dijo Umi en voz baja. Sus ojos encontraron los de ella-. Gracias por creer en mí. Durante todo este tiempo, creí ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder protegerte, pero siempre fuiste tú quien me protegió a mí.

-Umi…

-¡Ya he tenido suficiente!

Kotori dejó escapar un grito al ver el arma apuntada a Umi.

Una sensación de déjà vu inundó a Umi al tiempo que parpadeaba al reconocer su propia arma. Anju debía de habérsela quitado mientras estaba inconsciente.

-Dime quién mató a mi padre. Quiero un nombre -susurró Anju, sosteniendo el arma con ambas manos. Le temblaban los brazos.

-No, no -musitó Kotori atemorizada, cerrando los ojos.

Sin embargo, observando los de Anju, Umi sabía que había una persona más asustada que ella y Kotori juntas.

-No eres como tu padre, Anju. Y tampoco eres como yo. No puedes matar a alguien sin sacrificar tu propia alma.

-¡Ca-cállate! ¿Crees que no lo haré?

-Sé que no puedes -dijo Umi-. Si pudieras, hace tiempo que estaría muerta. Incluso allí en la gala, podía sentirte vacilar, esperando algo. Estabas esperando que te detuviese de la misma forma que ahora estás esperando que alguien lo haga.

Anju cerró los dedos alrededor del gatillo.

-Tan sólo dime un nombre… por favor…

Umi sintió cómo se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca cuando una brisa acarició su piel. Cerró los ojos.

-Ahora eres libre.

Antes de que Anju pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, una mano la sujetó, topándole la boca, mientras otra le retorcía el brazo del arma.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar.

Un cabello rubio apareció en el campo visual de Umi al tiempo que un cuchillo militar cortaba las cuerdas que la retenían.

-¡Eli! -susurró Kotori estupefacta al reconocer a la mejor amiga de Umi. A continuación clavó la mirada en la otra persona que todavía pugnaba por inmovilizar a Anju.

-Escúchame, Anju -dijo Erena entre dientes, haciendo que la susodicha vacilase al escuchar su voz.

-¿Erena? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame, ya!

-No puedo, lo siento -murmuró Erena, logrando arrebatarle la pistola de la mano. Se la lanzó a Umi, que justamente ya se había desatado.

A pesar de no comprender realmente la situación, Umi no hizo más que aceptarla, y guardó su arma en su funda, sabiendo que sus preguntas podían esperar. Su primera prioridad era sacar a Kotori de ese lugar.

-Kotori -suspiró Umi, sin atreverse a creer que estuvieran a salvo hasta haber salido de allí. Se arrodilló frente a ella y tocó sus mejillas.

-Aguanta. Sólo un segundo más.

Eli se las arregló para cortar las cuerdas que inmovilizaban la parte superior del cuerpo de Kotori contra la silla, y se trasladó a las que ataban sus muñecas.

-Umi. -Kotori sonrió y una lágrima de alivio recorrió su mejilla. Inclinó la cara hacia el toque de Umi, cerrando los ojos-. Por favor, déjame ir contigo de ahora en adelante.

Eli dejó de cortar la cuerda y clavó la mirada en Umi cuando ésta no rehusó inmediatamente.

-Umi, no puedes.

-Yo… -Umi tragó saliva, sintiendo cómo se debilitaba su resolución al enfrentar los ojos suplicantes de Kotori-. Yo…

-Por favor -susurró Kotori, girándose también hacia Eli con expresión implorante-. Sé que no seré de mucha ayuda, pero no quiero a estar sola nunca más. No quiero volver a casa sin saber si Umi regresará alguna vez. Odio no saber dónde está la gente que quiero.

Eli desvió la mirada, incapaz de sostener la suya.

-No puedo impedirte hacer aquello que te propones con tanto ahínco. -Y cortó la última cuerda.

Kotori se dejó caer de rodillas para poder abrazar a Umi, apretándose fuertemente contra ella.

-Por favor, no me dejes otra vez.

Umi cerró los ojos.

-Vale.

Percatándose de que Anju había dejado de forcejear, Erena aflojó su agarre, liberándola, y alzó la mirada con preocupación hacia su rostro, cayendo en la cuenta de que sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas.

-¡Anju!

-Tú ganas -susurró ésta-, voy a retirar mis cargos.

Umi y Kotori se levantaron lentamente, inseguras de si habían oído bien.

-Estaba amargada, estaba enfadada -dijo Anju en voz baja, un susurró que apenas llegaron a escuchar-, pero no estaba ciega. Sabía que mi padre no era ningún santo. Había visto los registros secretos de la empresa. No fue un error burocrático que a los trabajadores de nuestras fábricas en el extranjero no se les pagase. Lo que mató a algunos no eran virus ni una gripe estacional.

Habría caído de rodillas si Erena no la hubiera cogido, logrando refrenar su caída. La bajó al suelo paulatinamente, donde Anju se quedó con la cabeza inclinada hacia el piso.

-Mi padre me nombró heredera de su compañía porque quería que continuara en manos de la familia, no porque pensara que estuviese capacitada para liderarla. Sólo me mostraba aprecio cuando otros estaban ahí para presenciarlo. Por eso me gustaba tanto ser el centro de atención, porque no tenía otra opción que tratarme como a una princesa delante de las cámaras.

Eli y Umi se habían quedado aturdidas, sin palabras, al descubrir un lado diferente de la historia de la cual habían creído que sólo tenía un punto de vista. Así que después de todo, la mayor debilidad de Yuuki Sora no había sido su hija. Había sido su orgullo.

-Umi, yo… -Anju se enjugó los ojos-. A veces veía a mi padre en ti. Indiferente y fría, mostrándome aprecio sólo cuando querías algo de mí. Y da igual lo que hiciera, no podía lograr que me amases porque tenías segundas intenciones para cargar conmigo.

Umi se encogió. Era la fea verdad y ya era dolorosa como para escucharla también en voz alta.

-Lo siento -fue todo lo que Umi supo decir. Sabía que le había hecho daño, pero no había sabido en qué medida. La había juzgado mal, creyendo que Anju sería capaz de sobreponerse rápidamente a su ruptura puesto que su estilo de vida sugería superficialidad. Sin embargo, una historia siempre tenía más de un punto de vista.

-No. -Anju sacudió la cabeza, enfrentando el suelo-. Yo soy la que debería disculparse. Quería que hicieras lo imposible. Y cuando no pudiste, dirigí todo este odio que me tenía a mí misma a ti.

No se explicó detalladamente, por lo tanto Umi no sabía a qué podía referirse con lo imposible. ¿El imposible de amarla?

-Siento no haber sido lo que necesitabas -susurró Umi.

-Y yo siento no haber sido lo que querías. -Unas lágrimas aterrizaron en el suelo, cerca de las manos de Anju-. Por favor, vete ya.

Eli y Umi intercambiaron una mirada para decirse una a la otra que era hora de irse.

-Kotori, va… ¿Kotori?

La susodicha se había agachado para ofrecerle una mano a Anju. Esta última parpadeó, sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque parecías necesitar que alguien también creyera en ti -dijo Kotori con una sonrisa apacible.

-No… no lo entiendo -balbuceó Anju-. ¿Por qué querrías ayudarme?

La sonrisa de Kotori se bañó con una pizca de tristeza al decir:

-Porque tenías la misma expresión que yo cuando viste a Umi inconsciente. Tenías miedo de que quizás no despertase, te escuché gritarles a tus hombres por eso.

Eli y Erena desviaron la mirada, al contrario que Umi, quien no podía apartar los ojos de Kotori.

Anju meneó la cabeza, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos enrojecidos.

-Eso no significa nada…

-Sí -la interrumpió Kotori sin fuerza, con un tono de voz tan paciente y amable que Anju volvió a abrir los ojos y enfrentó su mirada tentativamente-. ¿Por qué nos pusiste a Umi y a mí en la misma habitación? ¿Por qué no en habitaciones separadas de forma que ninguna supiera del bienestar de la otra? Nunca tuviste intención de usarme para hacer hablar a Umi. Ni siquiera creo que quisieras hacerlo. Pero querías demostrarte a ti misma que todavía tenías el control de la situación.

Anju no pudo devolverle la mirada mucho más, desviándola avergonzada.

-Detente…

-Siento que te pasase aquello que te hizo creer que la fuerza significa control -dijo Kotori en voz baja, alargando el brazo para coger su mano-. Pero una vez que entiendas que puedes ser fuerte sin tener poder opresivo, serás mucho más feliz. -Sonrió-. Vamos, levántate.

-No lo hagas -sollozó Anju, deseando retirar su mano de la de Kotori-. No quiero tu compasión.

No obstante, Kotori se negó a soltarla, agarrando su mano con más firmeza.

-¿Parezco estar compadeciéndote? -dijo tiernamente. Cuando Anju no respondió, Kotori se incorporó y tiró de ella para levantarla consigo-. Sé que no hay nada que pueda decir que borre tu culpabilidad. Pero sí conozco una manera de hacerte sentir mejor sobre todo lo que ha pasado. ¿Estás dispuesta a escucharla?

Anju se enjugó las últimas lágrimas y asintió.

-Haré lo que sea.

Kotori sonrió.

-Entonces ya tengo un favor que pedirte.

 

* * *

 

 

-Yazawa ha detenido con éxito dos barcos más y convencido a su tripulación de que aborten su misión. Pero hemos perdido el contacto con ella desde su última emisión y ahora no conocemos su ubicación actual.

Eli paseó impacientemente arriba y abajo por la gran sala de estar de la mansión Yuuki.

-Todavía me sigue sin gustar la combinación de contar buenas y malas noticias al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo más -dijo la voz de su oído derecho con inseguridad.

Eli dejó de deambular, frunciéndole el ceño a una pintura de tamaño real de Yuuki Sora colgada de la pared.

-¿Buenas o malas noticias?

-Er, noticias importantes.

Eli suspiró, comenzando a pasear de nuevo mientras se preguntaba qué les estaba llevando tanto tiempo a las demás.

-Continúa.

-El Movimiento de Igualdad amenaza con sobrecalentarse. Tenemos cifras crecientes de gente herida, y en medio del caos, algunos están aprovechando la oportunidad para asaltar tiendas y hogares.

-Por favor, dime que vas a seguir con buenas noticias.

-Sí, de hecho. -Koizumi sonó aliviada-. Según información privilegiada, el gobierno nunca se ha hallado antes bajo esta presión y ya está elaborando una lista de concesiones. Dicha lista contiene impuestos más ligeros de los ingresos de la clase media y baja, y más inversión financiera en la educación de niños de entornos sociales difíciles. Estos son sólo dos ejemplos de las muchas mejoras que vendrán.

-Entonces está funcionando, nuestro plan está funcionando -dijo Eli, sintiendo cómo sus hombros se volvían más ligeros-. Si el gobierno es suficientemente inteligente, anunciarán estos planes antes de que acabe el día de hoy.

-Sí, ésa sería la decisión más lógica -coincidió Koizumi-. El daño económico de hoy será enorme, pero aún dentro de una dimensión recuperable. Es la reputación internacional lo que llevará más tiempo restaurar si esto no se resuelve pronto, por eso mismo podemos esperar un cambio de los acontecimientos esta noche.

-Muy bien -exhaló Eli; sin embargo, su pulso no se ralentizó-. Hasta entonces, haz todo lo que puedas para encontrar a Nico, por favor. No podemos permitir le pase nada en absoluto. Sólo espero que la pérdida de señal tenga algo que ver con que esté demasiado lejos de tierra.

-Déjanoslo a nosotros.

A pesar de la fiabilidad y competencia de su equipo de informática, el nerviosismo de Eli sobre las probabilidades de encontrar a Nico no se fue. Si le sucedía algo… Eli sacudió la cabeza, sin querer hundirse en pensamientos negativos. Nico iba a estar bien. Lo que significaba que Maki también iba a estar bien.

-Eli. -Umi entró sola en la habitación.

-¿Dónde están las demás? -preguntó Eli con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Preparando -dijo Umi cortantemente-. Pero tú y yo necesitamos hablar. Sobre lo que pasó en el parque.

Eli se volvió, dejando que Umi enfrentase su costado.

-No hay mucho que hablar. Ya te conté todo lo que pasó.

-No exactamente. -Umi dio un paso hacia la rubia-. Maki no se sacrificó para que siguieras mintiéndonos. ¿Por qué nos dividiste deliberadamente?

-¿Acaso importa? Ahora mismo tenemos otros problemas, como que Kasei esté vivo -gruñó Eli-. Lo viste, viste cómo se atrevió a plantarse frente a mí y…

-Lo vi, y eso hace que tu decisión fuese incluso peor -la interrumpió Umi, cuyo rostro se oscureció-. Estabas allí sola. Si no hubieras activado tu señal otra vez, no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo. Y no recibiste nuestro mensaje de que ya estábamos siendo seguidas por la policía.

Eli apretó la mandíbula.

-¿No te importa lo más mínimo que Kasei todavía esté vivo? Todos estos años, pensamos que se había ido para siempre. Y ahora está jodidamente de vuelta. Pero no parece que te importe una mierda, poniéndote toda cabreada conmigo. ¿Has olvidado quién mató a nuestros padres?

-Sabes que no es así. -Umi alzó la voz enojada, pues no quería que le recordasen su muerte-. Quiero meterle una bala en su retorcida cabeza tanto como tú, pero su muerte no vale la pena tu vida. ¿Por qué apagaste todos tus dispositivos? ¿Por qué te metiste ahí sola? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-No lo estaba, ¿vale? -siseó Eli, agravada-. De verdad creí que Nozomi estaría allí. Y quería terminar las cosas de la misma forma que habían empezado, sólo nosotras dos.

Umi meneó la cabeza.

-Estás equivocada. Esto empezó mucho antes de que conocieras a Nozomi. Y contigo o sin ti, ella hubiera encontrado una manera de poner su plan en movimiento.

-Pero aun así yo estaba en la imagen -respondió Eli con expresión torturada-. No puedo borrarme de ella. No puedo escapar de la responsabilidad a menos que esté muerta.

-No quiero oír eso -dijo Umi severamente-. Juramos dedicar nuestras vidas a proteger a los débiles. Es por ello que nuestra muerte no significaría sólo el final de nuestras vidas, sino también el final de muchas otras. Y luchar por ellos es una responsabilidad que decidimos tomar cuando nos convertimos en Soldiers. Si te retiras ahora, entonces nos estás deshonrando, deshonrando a Pai que tomó la responsabilidad de protegernos. -Umi colocó el puño sobre su corazón-. No olvides de dónde venimos. No olvides que nosotras hemos sido parte de aquellos demasiado débiles para luchar por ellos mismos. Tuvimos que ser protegidas hasta que pudimos luchar por nuestra cuenta, y ahora es nuestro turno de luchar por la siguiente generación.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una débil carcajada, algo que la desconcertó, resquebrajando su expresión seria.

-¿Eli?

La rubia meneó la cabeza, curvando los labios en una sonrisa a pesar de que sus ojos gritaban de dolor.

-Sólo eres capaz de decir todo eso con la cara seria porque recuperaste a Kotori.

Frunciendo el ceño, Umi hizo ademán de preguntarle a Eli a qué se estaba refiriendo cuando Anju y Erena entraron en la habitación, esta última cargando un ordenador portátil.

-Minami todavía está intentando iniciar contacto con el centro de control de la Torre del Grupo Minami -anunció Erena mientras Anju agarraba un mando a distancia y encendía una gran pantalla de televisión, cambiando la entrada de medios a un canal externo. Al instante reflejó la pantalla del portátil de Erena-. Quizás la gente de allí sea capaz de rastrear la ubicación del sujeto que redirigió su llamada a través del número de la oficina del Grupo Minami.

Eli se giró con una mirada interrogante hacia Umil quién aclaró:

-Estamos intentando encontrar a Nozomi rastreando el número original que nos llamó ayer por la noche.

Instantáneamente alerta, Eli enderezó los hombros y se acercó a la televisión, entrecerrando los ojos cuando la pantalla se tornó negra durante un segundo antes de mostrar una nueva imagen. Eli se dio cuenta rápidamente de que no se trataba de una imagen, sino de una transmisión en vivo del interior del centro de control. Unas filas de monitores en escritorios llenaban la estancia, y las cuatro paredes eran todas pantallas enormes en sí mismas. La gente tecleaba sin parar, sin desviar sus atentos ojos de las pantallas.

-Conexión establecida -se pudo escuchar una voz neutral de fondo.

-Sí, puedo verlo -dijo Kotori al teléfono cuando se unió al resto en el cuarto de estar-. Ya puedo ver el centro de control. ¿Puedes, por favor, enseñarme por dónde vas, Kirihara?

Una mujer de baja estatura llevando con cascos se puso de pie en el núcleo del centro de control e hizo un gesto con la mano antes de volver a sentarse frente a su mesa de trabajo.

-Ahora mismo tenemos uno de nuestros superordenadores rastreando el número, así que debería ser sólo una cuestión de segundos hasta que podamos descodificar y romper el muro de protección.

Erena dejó escapar un sutil silbido de impresión.

-El Grupo Minami no bromea con seguridad cibernética.

-Es debido a que tenemos la primera planta de fabricación textil totalmente automática en el mundo y requiere muy poca intervención humana. La mayor parte de la producción es coordinada fuera de las fábricas -dijo Kotori, entrando en su modo de negocios al tiempo que hacia un gesto hacia la pantalla de televisión-. Garantiza una mejor calidad por un precio menor, y lo más importante de todo, no hay trabajadores explotados. Pero dado que todo es dirigido desde fuera, es muy probable que también ataquen desde fuera. Nos encontramos regularmente con ataques cibernéticos con el fin de robar nuestros datos o manipularlos.

Justo cuando terminó de explicarse, Kirihara habló de nuevo.

-Srta. Minami, lo tenemos.

Eli y Umi se tensaron. Erena y Anju intercambiaron una mirada insegura.

-La dirección es…

La pantalla de la televisión se volvió negra y el audio se cortó. El silencio reinó por completo en la sala de estar, pues nadie podía explicarse qué había pasado, mirándose entre ellas confundidas.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! -Eli se giró hacia Erena, quien sacudió la cabeza impotente dado que la pantalla de su portátil también se había quedado negra. Habían perdido la conexión con el centro de control de la Torre Minami.

-¿Kirihara? -preguntó a través de su móvil, pero nadie respondió. La línea había muerto.

Umi se aproximó a la televisión con la intención de comprobar la conexión de los cables cuando de repente la pantalla destelló, volviendo a la vida.

-Hola otra vez.

El móvil de Kotori se escurrió de sus dedos y se estrelló contra el suelo.

-¿No es…?

-Oh, dios mío -jadeó Anju, cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

Umi volvió la cabeza bruscamente hacia Eli, que se había quedado helada.

-He estado esperándoos. -Kasei sonrió maliciosamente a la cámara. Pero no fue su rostro distorsionado lo que le congeló la sangre en las venas a Umi-. He estado esperando a que intentaseis rastrear a Tojo. Y enhorabuena, ¡la habéis encontrado!

Detrás de él, Nozomi yacía inmóvil en el suelo con las manos atadas a la espalda y los pies amarrados. Su ropa estaba sucia y arrugada, lo más probable de debatirse contra sus ataduras en el suelo. No se podía apreciar ningún daño evidente, pero resultaba inquietante ser incapaces de ver la cara de Nozomi, cubierta por su largo y oscuro cabello. Parecía estar inconsciente.

-¡Cabrón! -gritó Eli, deseando estampar el puño contra la pantalla. Sin embargo, Umi consiguió contenerla.

-Eli, no. -Pugnó por alejarla de la pantalla, y Erena se prestó a ayudarla, aferrando los brazos de la rubia.

Kasei se acercó a la cámara, ahuecó las manos detrás de sus orejas y dijo burlonamente:

-No puedo oírte. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Dejadme matarlo -jadeó Eli, mientras su resistencia contra Umi y Erena se debilitaba-. Dejadme pegarle un tiro…

Kotori se cubrió los ojos, sin poder seguir observando, mientras que Anju continuó contemplando la pantalla horrorizada, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

-Dado que no puedo oíros pero vosotras a mí sí, dejadme sugeriros una solución con la que estemos de acuerdo, aunque tampoco es que tengáis mucha opción -dijo Kasei, dibujando una sonrisa cruel en sus labios-. Vamos a jugar a un juego. Vosotras, que os hacéis llamar Soldiers, contra mí y mi propio ejército. Si ganáis, conseguís reclamar la patética vida de Tojo. Perded y moriréis con ella.

Eli había dejado de forcejear contra el agarre de Umi y Erena. Nadie se atrevía a moverse, respirar o parpadear.

-Ella ya no me es útil -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Sus ideas eran divertidas y entretenidas en el mejor de los casos, pero sus puntos de vista eran tan justos y honrados que resultaba triste escucharlos. Realmente creía que podía cambiar a mejor este mundo podrido cuando debería haberse dado cuenta de que ya no puede salvarse. Ahí es cuando nuestros caminos se dividieron.

Kasei caminó hacia el cuerpo de Nozomi y la puso bocarriba empujando su hombro con un pie.

Eli dejó escapar un grito desgarrador, sintiéndose arder de furia y frustración. No había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer excepto observar, y la estaba matando.

-Intentó desafiarme y arruinar mis planes después de todo lo que hice por ella. ¿Podéis creerlo? Intentó traicionarme y pensó que podía engañarme. Casi la mato, pero supongo que aún posee alguna importancia para ti si tanto deseas saber dónde está, lo cual no la hace tan inútil después de todo.

Kasei le hizo un gesto a alguien situado detrás de la cámara y la imagen se movió, girando 360 grados para mostrar todo el entorno. Tenían que estar en la azotea de algún rascacielos puesto que podía verse el cielo nublado y las torres de los rascacielos vecinos.

-Permitidme que os explique cómo funciona el juego -dijo Kasei, con sus redondos ojos vacíos enfrentando directamente la cámara una vez ésta regresó a su antigua posición-. Estoy en la cima de la Torre Kasei, que fue nombrada así después de mí para honrar el legado que le he dejado a esta ciudad. Ahora mismo, está casi vacía porque vuestra estúpida idea de la manifestación ha infectado a los trabajadores con la creencia de que un poco de marcha en la calle podría mejorar sus patéticas vidas.

Su mirada desdeñosa se profundizó al continuar.

-Tengo cerca de cincuenta hombres en mi edificio, esperándoos. Si alguna de vosotras se las arregla para llegar a la cima viva, me rindo y os doy la vida de Tojo y la mía. Pero si todas morís antes de alcanzarme, la enviaré por el mismo camino.

Alargó un brazo y le echó un vistazo a su reloj de oro.

-Tenéis media hora. Si para entonces no habéis aparecido, yo mismo le meteré una bala en el cerebro a esta marioneta inútil. -Sus ojos se fijaron en la cámara de nuevo-. Veamos qué podéis hacer de verdad, Soldiers. Nuestro último juego empieza _ahora_.


	6. ÚLTIMA CAMPAÑA

_-Veamos qué podéis hacer de verdad, Soldiers. Nuestro último juego empieza ahora._

 

 

-Eli, no; tienes que escuchar…

-No hay tiempo -gritó Eli, esquivando las manos que buscaban tocar su hombro-. Tú misma lo viste todo, ¿cómo puedes esperar aun así que me quede quieta y escuche? Estoy harta de escuchar, ¡necesito empezar a moverme ya!

-Pero no podemos simplemente irrumpir en su torre sin un plan…

-¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no hay tiempo! -soltó Eli-. Tenemos que movernos _ya_.

-Eli -susurró Kotori, tan conmovida como ella por ver a Nozomi inconsciente en el suelo-. Podría ser una trampa. Él quiere que asaltes ese lugar sin preparación.

-Tiene razón. -Umi le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento-. Éste es un juego que no deberíamos jugar.

Eli dejó escapar una carcajada vacía, dándole la espalda a Umi.

-No, es un juego que _tú_ no deberías jugar. Pero yo tengo que hacerlo. Lo necesito. Y no me importa si estás conmigo o no, voy a ir igualmente, así que no intentes detenerme.

La rubia se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco cuando alguien más bajo que ella se metió en su camino. Alguien que no había esperado que la detuviera con una mirada desafiante.

-¿Yuuki?

-¿Cómo piensas llegar allí? -le preguntó Anju-. ¿Cómo piensas llegar a la Torre Kasei desde aquí en menos de treinta minutos? Está en el centro de la ciudad y sabes que todas las calles principales son intransitables por los coches.

Eli hundió la mirada en Anju, tensa.

-¿Por qué te preocupas? ¿Me estás preguntando esas cosas para burlarte de mí?

-No. -Anju se cruzó de brazos-. Vas a cometer el mismo error que cometí yo. Estás tan cegada por el odio y la rabia que ya ni siquiera te paras a pensar, deseando simplemente obtener tu venganza porque crees que te liberará. Pero no lo hará. Te consumirá y te destruirá. Junto con la gente que te importa.

A pesar de seguirle hablando a Eli, Anju desvió la mirada hacia Umi y sus ojos se empañaron de tristeza.

-¿No puedes ver que Umi sólo está intentando mantenerse entera por ti? Yo nunca llegué a ver esa mirada que os dirigió a ti y a Minami. Así que será mejor que reconozcas tu privilegio.

Eli dio media vuelta para enfrentar a Umi, pero ésta evitó sus ojos.

Las palabras de Anju resonaron en su mente al vislumbrar la preocupación y el dolor en los ojos de Umi. Anju no estaba equivocada.

Era un pensamiento que ya Eli había tenido antes, y no podía sino preguntarse si ella era la responsable, pero a veces cuando miraba a Umi, no veía a una mujer sana en sus veintitantos. Veía a una soldado que había estado en servicio durante decenas de años, cuyos ojos estaban drenados de optimismo y fe por culpa de la guerra diaria en la que estaban atrapadas. Esos ojos nunca se abrirían de shock o miedo, no se estrecharían de rabia, no parpadearían rápidamente confundidos ni derramarían lágrimas de dolor. Procesaban todo lo que veían con una mirada fría, no mostrando más que indiferencia.

Pero justo ahora, manifestaban dolor y miedo.

Umi estaba tan asustada como Eli.

-Yo… -Eli se pasó una mano por su pelo despeinado-. Lo siento. Sé que prometimos no volver a hacer nada solas.

-No te culpo por reaccionar como lo hiciste -dijo Umi en voz baja-. Tienes que estar cerca de perder la cabeza ahora mismo.

-Lo estoy -respiró Eli, llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. Nada de lo que creía saber era correcto. Ya ni siquiera sé cómo separar las verdades de las mentiras, y eso me asusta. Tengo miedo de que incluso si consigo sobrevivir y volver a ver a Nozomi, nada sea lo que es y me traicione por segunda vez.

-No creo que Nozomi sea esa clase de persona -dijo Kotori sin alzar la voz, insegura de si Eli quería oír su opinión. Al no ser rechazada, continuó delicadamente-. No llegué a cruzarme mucho con ella en el trabajo, pero sí almorzamos juntas un par de veces. Podía sentir sus dudas al acercarse a mí. En un primer momento pensé que no le caía bien, pero a veces iniciaba conversaciones conmigo antes de cerrarse en banda otra vez, como si recordase que no debía hablar conmigo. Algo le dificultaba el abrirse a mí.

Kotori intercambió una mirada preocupada con Umi.

-En esos momentos, me preguntaba si tenía miedo de que nos convirtiéramos en amigas porque quería evitar la posibilidad de que traicionara su confianza algún día. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que fue así como ella me protegió de sí misma.

-Nozomi -susurró Eli, apretando los puños-. ¿Por qué nos estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no pudiste simplemente decir que necesitabas ayuda…?

-Porque es más parecida a ti de lo que crees -dijo Umi, y esas palabras tan familiares hicieron que Eli se encogiera-. Cree que es una batalla que tiene que luchar sola. Justo como tú. -Umi puso una mano sobre el hombro de Eli-. Pero ambas estáis equivocadas. Éste es un juego que no podéis jugar solas. -Miró a Anju-. ¿Podemos pedirte un favor más?

-Estaba esperando esa pregunta.

 

* * *

 

 

-¿Estás segura, Anju? -preguntó Umi cuando se detuvieron delante de la entrada a un garaje subterráneo-. No podemos prometerte traértelas de una pieza.

-No hay problema, la mayoría de los vehículos ahí eran de mi padre y no me importa lo que les pase -dijo Anju, y colocó la mano contra el escáner de seguridad. Centelleó con una luz verde y la puerta del garaje se abrió lentamente.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Eli y Umi se habrían impresionado por la gran colección de vehículos de Yuuki Sora, pero con el poco tiempo que tenían no se podían permitir el lujo de dar vueltas por el aparcamiento y maravillarse con los coches y las motos. Caminaron directas hacia la sección de motocicletas y cada una se montó en una moto deportiva.

-Umi -la llamó Kotori antes de que ésta pudiera ponerse un casco negro.

-¿Kotori?

La susodicha respiró hondo y se enjugó los ojos antes de besar los labios de Umi.

-Prométeme que volverás.

Sus frentes se tocaron cuando Umi inclinó la cabeza, susurrando contra los labios de Kotori.

-Prometo que volveré.

Kotori le dio un último beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse de ella, sabiendo que su presencia sólo haría que irse fuese más difícil para Umi. No eran necesarias más palabras entre ellas.

Umi apretó los dientes y se puso el casco, bajándose la visera tintada. Clavó la mirada en Eli, quien ya había encendido el motor de su moto. La rubia asintió mientras su voz sonaba apagada dentro del casco.

-Vamos.

-¡Esperad! -Erena entró corriendo en el garaje con siete hombres detrás de ella-. Vamos con vosotras.

-No -respiró Anju al mismo tiempo que Eli y Umi se subían la visera-. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No es tu batalla.

-Lo es ahora porque he decidido unirme -dijo Erena firmemente, y asintió en dirección a sus hombres, quienes caminaron hacia la sección de motos y se montaban en el resto de las motos deportivas-. ¿De verdad creéis que vosotras dos solas podéis ganar contra un ejército de cincuenta hombres?

Eli sacudió la cabeza, frustrada.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, no tenemos tiempo para convencerte de…

-Cierto -dijo Erena, y pasó la pierna por encima de una moto deportiva plateada-. No tenemos mucho tiempo para discutir. Sólo acepta que te estoy ayudando a vivir el tiempo suficiente como para volver a ver a Tojo.

Una vez Erena se hubo puesto su casco, Eli y Umi entendieron que hablaba en serio sobre su decisión de unírseles, y que convencerla de que se mantuviera al margen sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

-Bueno. Pero no se parece en nada a lo que haces en tu trabajo.

-Lo sé -resonó la voz apagada de Erena, casi imposible de oír entre el ruidos de los motores de las motos-. Pero ha llegado el momento de proteger a aquellos que realmente lo necesitan.

Lista para marcharse, Erena hizo ademán de acelerar cuando se dio cuenta de que Anju se había parado en su camino, justo delante de su moto con los brazos extendidos a los lados.

La boca de Anju se movió, pero las palabras quedaron ahogadas por el ruido de los motores de diez motocicletas rugiendo en el garaje. Las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos enrojecidos mientras sacudía la cabeza con desesperación.

Incluso aunque su voz llegase a sus oídos, su mensaje estaba inequívocamente claro.

Sin embargo, Erena meneó la cabeza, rodó su moto marcha atrás y aceleró sobrepasando a Anju y saliendo del garaje sin mirar atrás. Sus hombres la siguieron, y siete motos más volaron junto a Anju, quien lentamente se dejó caer de rodillas, con las manos en el suelo, y comenzó a sollozar. Kotori se apresuró a su lado.

Eli se mordió el labio, disculpándose en silencio con Anju mientras pasaba junto a ella y seguía a los demás.

Obligándose a apartar la mirada de Kotori, que estaba consolando a Anju, Umi respiró hondo profundamente y aceleró, dejándolas a ambas atrás.

Iba a regresar. Esto no era un último adiós.

 

* * *

 

 

Todas las calles principales más grandes estaban aún bloqueadas por aglomeraciones de manifestantes. Sólo era posible adentrarse en la ciudad a través de calles laterales, pero la mayoría de ellas eran demasiado estrechas como para caber un coche, por eso Eli y Umi habían optado por motos sin pensárselo dos veces. Aunque no eran por norma general su primera opción cuando se trataba de vehículos, habían entrenado para situaciones como éstas; querían estar preparadas por si alguna vez se les presentaba un caso en el cual sólo pudieran depender de un tipo específico de transporte. Sus habilidades incluían navegar en barcos y pilotar helicópteros.

Diez superbikes corrieron a través de las estrechas calles laterales de la Cuidad de Tokyo, dejando atrás una polvareda en el aire. No apareció ningún policía para detener a ese grupo por conducir dos veces más rápido de lo que permitía el límite de velocidad. Todas las fuerzas estaban centradas en mantener a raya el Nuevo Movimiento de Igualdad, lo cual hizo posible para Eli, Umi y sus aliados llegar a la Torre Kasei en cuestión de minutos.

Eli se sorprendió pensando en atravesar las puertas de cristal de la entrada con la moto al tiempo que se acercaba al edificio de su destino. Se le aceleró el pulso y le costó trabajo respirar al alzar la mirada, intentando vislumbrar la cima de la Torre Kasei, peguntándose si él la estaría observando.

-¡Eli!

Apenas lo escuchó, pero el grito apagado de Umi la hizo volver la mirada de nuevo a la carretera, y apretar con fuerza la manilla del freno, no saliendo volando por poco sobre el manillar de la moto cuando ésta se apoyó sólo sobre la rueda delantera durante unos segundos. Pero la gravedad atrajo de nuevo la rueda trasera hacia la tierra, y la suspensión amortiguó su caída contra el suelo.

-Lo siento, ¿te sorprendí?

Eli se quitó el casco, revelando su expresión atónita. Se bajó de la moto y caminó hacia la razón que la había hecho frenar abruptamente.

En medio de la calle había estacionados cuatro furgones negros, paralelos a las grandes puertas de entrada de la Torre Kasei. Cerca de veinte personas habían emergido de dichos furgones. Y entre ellas, dos rostros familiares.

Eli sacudió la cabeza incrédula.

-¿Os envió Koizumi?

-Nah -dijo la persona frente a ella con una amplia sonrisa-, le di vueltas a lo que dijisteis, y llegué a la conclusión de que no quiero dejaros el trabajo sucio nunca más. Quiero ayudaros. Así que le pregunté a Hanayo dónde estabais.

-¡Honoka! -la llamó Umi justo después de haberse quitado el casco, haciendo que su pelo despeinado le cayera en la cara. Se pasó una mano por él distraídamente al tiempo que trasladaba la mirada hacia la persona al lado de Honoka-. ¡Y Rin! ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

-Quiero un poco de diversión, por supuesto -dijo Rin con una carcajada. Lanzaba al aire repetidamente algo parecido a una granada y la capturaba tranquilamente-. Honoka me lo contó todo y creo que está en lo cierto. A partir de hoy, los Hoshizoras ya no sólo os suministrarán armas, sino también toda la ayuda que necesitéis. Traje a nueve de mis mejores combatientes.

Hizo un gesto en dirección a los sujetos situados detrás de ella, quienes eran todos una cabeza más alta y dos veces más anchos que ella.

-Yo también -dijo Honoka orgullosamente-, pero ¿veo que habéis reclutado también algunos aliados? -Observó con curiosidad a Erena y sus hombres acercarse al grupo.

-Yo… -Eli estaba abrumada. Se volvió hacia Umi-. Esto se está saliendo de control, no podemos involucrar a más gente…

-No, de esta forma ganamos control poco a poco -contrarrestó Umi. Señaló la Torre Kasei-. Sólo nos quedan minutos. Pero con esta cantidad de personas, realmente tenemos oportunidad de ganar. ¿Qué quieres más, ver a Nozomi otra vez o dejarla morir porque fuiste demasiado noble para aceptar ayuda?

-Ríndete -dijo Erena detrás de ella-. Si estamos aquí es porque queremos estarlo.

-Además, -Honoka les encasquetó un par de máscaras antigás a Eli y Umi en las manos-, ya es demasiado tarde para ponernos a discutir. Rin trajo su juguete favorito.

Umi bajó la mirada a la máscara antigás que tenía en las manos mientras Eli observaba con incredulidad cómo Rin sacaba una ametralladora portátil del furgón.

-¿Qué van a…?

-Ya lo verás -dijo Honoka alegremente.

Y Rin comenzó a dispararle a las puertas de cristal de la Torre Kasei. Gritaba de la emoción, apenas capaz de mantener la ametralladora bajo control por los fuertes retrocesos, y apuntaba a izquierda y derecha hasta haber hecho añicos todo el cristal, dejando solamente los marcos de las puertas vacíos.

-Hanayo nos informó de la situación. -Honoka sintió la necesidad de explicarse ya que Umi y Eli observaban a Rin con los ojos abiertos de par en par, quien sonrió satisfecha cuando intercambió la ametralladora por la especie de granada que había estado lanzando al aire momentos antes-. Irrumpir ahí sin un plan significa muerte asegurada. Sólo la primera planta ya tendrá bastantes enemigos. Y por eso necesitamos primero sacarlos con gas lacrimógeno.

Rin estiró el brazo derecho y lo movió en círculos, con la mirada concentrada clavada en los restos destrozados de las puertas de cristal. Entonces, con un movimiento fluido, extrajo el seguro de la granada de gas lacrimógeno, osciló el brazo derecho hacia atrás y arrojó la granada al interior del hall de entrada de la Torre Kasei. Ésta estalló instantáneamente y el hall se llenó rápidamente de humo blanco, filtrándose algo fuera a través de la entrada. Entre las nubes de asfixiante gas lacrimógeno, tres hombres salieron trastabillando del edificio, tosiendo y renqueando violentamente. Cayeron de rodillas y lucharon por tomar aire suficiente para respirar.

-No los mates -dijo Umi, estirando el brazo para evitar que un hombre próximo a ella apuntase su arma hacia los individuos indefensos-. No conocemos sus historias. Y ya no tienen medios para hacernos daño, así que mantengamos el derramamiento de sangre al mínimo.

-Entonces necesitamos a más personas que se encarguen de los sujetos que dejen el edificio -dijo Eli-, y definitivamente no ponemos dejar que nadie más se acerque a esta torre.

-Déjanoslo a nosotros -intervino Erena, señalando a sus hombres con la cabeza-. Eso es algo que sabemos hacer con los ojos cerrados.

-Bien, entonces es hora de que Umi y yo nos vayamos -dijo Eli, a medio camino de ponerse la máscara antigás cuando se percató de que Rin, Honoka y sus miembros de pandilla copiaron sus movimientos-. ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

-¿Dejarte toda la diversión a ti mientras nosotros jugamos a los guardaespaldas? -resonó la voz apagada de Rin bajo la máscara antigás. Desenfundó su arma de la funda de su cadera y le quitó el seguro-. Ni lo sueñes.

Honoka se ajustó la máscara sobre la cara y dijo:

-Vámonos. Tsubasa consiguió jaquear el sistema de los ascensores y puede garantizarnos llevarnos hasta la cima sin ser detenidas.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Rin y Honoka se adentraron en el hall de entrada que aún seguía caliginoso por el gas lacrimógeno, y sus hombres las siguieron sin vacilación.

Cayendo en la cuenta de que iban en serio con respecto a luchar junto a ellas y que ésta era su mejor oportunidad para sobrevivir, Umi se puso finalmente su máscara antigás.

-¡Eli, muévete!

Corrieron directas hacia lo desconocido, incapaces de ver lejos en la niebla blanca, pero la voz de Honoka las guio hasta su ubicación.

Habían tres ascensores cercas unos de otros, cuyas puertas se abrieron simultáneamente. Después de dividirse y subirse en ellos, las puertas se cerraron al mismo tiempo de nuevo y los ascensores comenzaron a moverse.

Eli y Umi hicieron además de quitarse sus máscaras antigás, pero Honoka y Rin las detuvieron.

-Incluso aunque no podáis verlo, parte del gas también se ha filtrado aquí dentro -explicó Honoka-. Os ahogaréis en él.

-Quitárosla sólo una vez salgamos -añadió Rin.

El interior de la máscara era sofocante, y Eli ya estaba corta de aliento con la tensión que se acumulaba en su pecho.

Iba a volver a ver a Nozomi pronto. Simplemente no sabía en qué estado.

Los ascensores se pararon. Habían llegado al nivel más alto.

-Rápido, salgamos de aquí. -Rin empujó a Umi y Eli fuera del ascensor. Todos se quitaron las máscaras antigás y las dejaron colgadas alrededor de sus cuellos.

-Tsubasa desconectará todo el suministro de electricidad de esta torre en menos de…

Antes de que Honoka pudiera terminar la frase, las luces del ascensor se apagaron y la oscuridad reinó. Momentos después, se encendieron veinte linternas, iluminando el lugar más brillantemente que antes.

-De esta forma, si alguien sube aquí arriba, tendrá que usar las escaleras -explicó Honoka mientras les pasaba dos linternas a Umi y Eli-, y nosotros estaremos justo aquí esperándolos. Os cubrimos las espaldas, ¡ahora iros a eliminar al enemigo! ¡Vamos!

Cuando Honoka las instó a moverse, ya se podían oír pesadas y fuertes pisadas subiendo a la carrera las escaleras.

-Preparaos -ordenó Rin, y sus hombros tomaron sus posiciones, agazapándose detrás de la puerta que daba a las escaleras, listos para eliminar a quienquiera que la cruzase. Honoka les indicó a su banda que se escondiese en las sombras, encargados de respaldar a la gente de Rin y detener a quienquiera que fuera tras Umi y Eli. Las veinte linternas se apagaron al mismo tiempo.

Eli y Umi sabían que la única forma de honrar la ayuda de sus amigas era seguir avanzando sin ellas. Por tanto, siguieron la única ruta posible en ese piso, lo cual se trataba de un estrecho vestíbulo opuesto a los ascensores y las escaleras. Dos finos haces de luz se deslizaron por el suelo mientras atravesaban el pasillo.

-Umi -susurró Eli, sintiendo algo en su estómago retorcerse-. Está demasiado tranquilo.

-Kasei no esperó que llegásemos hasta aquí. -Umi ofreció una explicación para calmarlas a ambas, tanto a Eli como a sí misma-. Su arrogancia siempre ha sido su punto débil.

Sin estar convencida, Eli alzó su linterna y señaló delante de ellas.

-¡Allí! Esos tres escalones llevan a una puerta, éste debe de ser el acceso a la azotea. -Eli dejó de respirar al caer en la cuenta de lo que eso implicaba-. ¡Nozomi!

Tiró su linterna y salió corriendo hacia la puerta con un solo pensamiento consumiendo su mente: Nozomi estaba tras esa puerta.

-¡No! -exclamó Umi, esprintando para alcanzarla-. ¡No, no abras la puerta!

Las yemas de los dedos de Eli ya habían rozado la manilla de la puerta cuando Umi la empujó lejos, haciendo que tropezase y por poco cayera al suelo.

-Joder, Umi, ¿qué estás…?

-Es una bomba -jadeó Umi, señalando con la linterna algo bajo la manilla de la puerta. Estaba conectado a ésta a través de un cable delgado, apenas visible en la oscuridad-. Eso es una bomba.

Eli miró fijamente el dispositivo rectangular atado a la puerta con el inequívoco diseño de una bomba de corto alcance que explotaría una vez se accionase externamente.

-No -susurró, sintiendo cómo le fallaba la voz. Sólo una puerta la separaba de ver a Nozomi de nuevo; estaba demasiado cerca como para que la detuviesen ahora. No podía ser real.

-Necesitamos alejarnos y avisar al resto -dijo Umi, tirando del brazo de Eli para volver por donde habían venido, pero la rubia se sacudió su mano de encima, negándose a alejarse de la puerta.

-¡Puto cabrón! -gritó Eli contra la puerta con todo el poder que aún le quedaba en el cuerpo-. ¡Puto cobarde! ¿Qué más quieres arrebatarme? ¿Qué más me queda que puedas destruir?

-¡Eli! -Y Umi de repente empujó sus hombros, haciéndola retroceder.

La bala no la rozó por poco.

Para cuando Eli se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, Umi ya había derribado al atacante. Era uno de los hombres de Kasei, que había estado agazapado en las sombras cercanas.

-Espera -soltó Eli cuando Umi hizo ademán de estrellar su puño contra la cara del tipo una vez más para dejarlo inconsciente-, déjame hablar con él.

Umi no la cuestionó, sabiendo que lo único que mantenía la cordura de Eli era la esperanza de que Nozomi aún estuviera viva. Y su atacante podía ser la clave para llegar hasta ella.

El hombre se debatía contra el agarre de Umi en su garganta, pero la fuerza lo abandonaba rápidamente al no tener suficiente aire que respirar con la rodilla de Umi presionando su pecho. Estaba empleando todo su peso para mantenerlo abajo.

Eli se agachó cerca de su cabeza.

El hombre dejó de forcejear cuando sintió un metal frío empujar contra su sien.

-No, no dispares -dijo ahogadamente, apenas capaz de hablar, y Umi soltó su garganta. Él inhaló, estremeciéndose-. La bomba es falsa… es para ganar tiempo…

-Oh, ¿en serio? -gruñó Eli-. ¿Entonces por qué no abres tú la puerta por nosotras?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par asustados.

Umi lo aferró por el cuello de la camisa y levantó rudamente la parte superior de su cuerpo.

-Ahora mismo no estás en posición de mentirnos.

-¡No miento! -Sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente-. ¡Eso fue lo que nos dijo!

-¿Y le crees? -dijo Umi severamente-. ¿Crees que dijo la verdad?

Sus labios temblaron al intentar formular la palabra “sí”, pero ningún sonido escapó de su boca.

-¡Estás desperdiciando nuestro tiempo! -gritó Eli, y empujó la pistola contra su cabeza con más fuerza.

-No -gritó, al tiempo que las gotas de sudor goteaban de su frente-, os lo enseñaré, abriré la puerta…

Umi lo puso de pie de un tirón, luego desenfundó su propia arma y lo apuntó con ella.

-Rápido. O lo haremos rápido por ti.

Podían ver cómo se debatía interiormente al acercarse a la puerta con las piernas rígidas y lentas en sus movimientos. Temía que esos pudieran ser sus últimos pasos.

Eli y Umi se distanciaron de la escena, se pusieron las máscaras antigás que habían dejado colgadas de sus cuellos y se escondieron detrás de una pared. No confiaban en Kasei. Y al parecer sus propios hombres tampoco.

-Tres segundos -gritó Eli-, si la puerta no está abierta para entonces, lo estará tu cabeza.

El hombre alzó una mano temblorosa y la colocó paulatinamente sobre la manilla. Cerró los ojos. Y tiró.

Eli y Umi se cubrieron la cabeza, esperando que estallase el infierno; sin embargo, no sucedió nada. A excepción del golpe sordo de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

-¿Qué pasó? -Eli quitó la máscara antigás y la lanzó al piso despreocupadamente, corriendo de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Umi, que fue justo tras ella, también se retiró bruscamente la máscara mientras corría. Se paró en seco delante del hombre que ahora yacía sobre el suelo. Se había desmayado del estrés.

-Eli. -Umi señaló la puerta. Estaba abierta por una rendija-. No era una bomba.

A Eli le llevó menos de un segundo abrir la puerta rudamente y salir como un huracán a la azotea.

-¡Nozomi! -gritó con la voz ronca-. ¡Nozomi!

Apuntó a su alrededor con su arma salvajemente, dispuesta a pegarle un tiro a Kasei al primer vistazo que tuviera de él.

Pero en el techo no había nadie.

En el techo no había nada.

Excepto una cámara en un trípode.

-Se han ido -musitó Umi, demasiado atónita para moverse.

-Nozomi -susurró Eli con la voz vacía. Sin parpadear, sus ojos estaban clavados fijamente en los rastros de sangre que manchaban el suelo, exactamente en el mismo sitio donde había estado tumbada Nozomi-. Es su sangre… -Se dejó caer de rodillas, mientras su arma se resbalaba de sus dedos flojos-. Llegamos demasiado tarde…

-No -se negó a creerlo Umi, caminando hacia las manchas de sangre reseca-. Eso no es sangre suficiente como para morir desangrado. Todavía podría estar viva. Está viva. Sé que lo está. -Miró a su alrededor, descubriendo la cámara. Abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta-. Ése sucio canalla… Nunca tuvo la intención de jugar limpio.

Umi corrió hacia la cámara, la quitó del trípode y la encendió.

-Esta cámara no está conectada a nada. No pudo haber grabado en vivo cuando interceptó nuestro proceso de rastreo del número. Todo estuvo pregrabado.

E instintivamente apretó el play.

-Hola otra vez. He estado esperándoos. He estado esperando a que intentaseis rastrear a Tojo. Y enhorabuena, ¡la habéis encontrado!

Eli agarró su arma del suelo y se puso de pie, con los ojos inundados de furia ardiente cuando marchó hacia la fuente de la voz de Kasei. Le hormigueaban los dedos deseando dispararle a la cámara que estaba reproduciendo otra vez su pesadilla.

-No puedo oírte. ¿Qué estás…? -Umi presionó el botón de avance rápido, volviendo a ver toda la escena con una mueca de disgusto. Paró segundos después de que la cámara hubiera girado 360 grados-…Veamos qué podéis hacer de verdad, Soldiers. Nuestro último juego empieza ahora.

Hubo un corte en la cinta, y comenzó abruptamente con Kasei sonriéndole a la cámara desde otro ángulo.

-Si estáis viendo esto, entonces siento deciros que habéis fallado mi prueba. Ya debería estar en alta mar, en un barco que Tojo no pudo mantener bajo control. -Soltó una carcajada despreciable y caminó hacia el cuerpo de Nozomi, que aún seguía yaciendo en el suelo, inmóvil-. Realmente creyó que yo compartía los mismos intereses que ella. Pensó que podía cambiar algo con un bloqueo naval delante de nuestras propias costas… Qué mujer más tonta.

Y le dio una patada a la cabeza de Nozomi con el tacón de su zapato, mofándose cuando se percató de la sangre que goteaba de su cabeza y caía al suelo.

Eli cerró los ojos y se obligó a mantener la calma a pesar de sentir cada nervio de su cuerpo deseando desquitarse.

Nozomi seguía viva. Tenía que estarlo. O Kasei no se la hubiera llevado con él.

Esos eran los pensamientos que evitaban que Eli se volviese loca.

-Una pequeña manifestación no cambiará nada -murmuró Kasei antes de alzar la mirada al cielo, extendiendo los brazos a los lados cuando gritó repentinamente-: ¡La única forma de regenerar el país es con una guerra mundial!

Dejó escapar una carcajada maníaca.

-¿Recordáis cómo nuestro país floreció después de la segunda guerra mundial? Cuando todo estuvo destruido, tuvo que construirse todo desde cero. Y así lo hicimos, pero en vez de reconstruir sólo las cosas del pasado, las construimos más grandes y mejores, y nos volvimos más fuertes. Pero entonces alcanzamos un límite y dejamos de avanzar, y nos hemos vistos superados de largo. Nuestra economía está en decadencia, nuestra comprensión como nación está disminuyendo, nuestra importancia se está desvaneciendo porque ya no tenemos espacio para crecer más. Ya hemos establecido un sistema demasiado fijo como para cambiar.

Se acercó a la cámara de nuevo, con una mirada enloquecida en sus redondos ojos mientras la agarraba y miraba la lente directamente sin parpadear.

-Pero una guerra podría cambiarlo todo. Extirparía a los débiles. Haría espacio para los fuertes. Una guerra uniría al país, a la gente, las clases; ¡fortalecería nuestra moral y nuestra consciencia como ciudadanos de esta orgullosa nación! Nuestras fábricas volverían a correr sin parar, nuestra industria y economía estarían en la cúspide otra vez… y nosotros tendríamos por fin nuestra venganza.

Mostró sus dientes blanqueados en una grotesca sonrisa, su dura piel estirada sobre sus músculos faciales rígidos.

-Haré que los americanos paguen por lo que nos hicieron. Los haré pagar por humillarnos. Y llegáis muy tarde si pensáis que aún podéis detenerme. Incluso aunque sólo tenga un buque bajo mi mando, será suficiente para hundir el próximo barco de carga americano que se acerque a Tokyo. Será suficiente para comenzar una guerra. Y dejaré que Tojo vea por sí misma las consecuencias de su traición.

Su pelo gris empezó a revolotear por culpa del fuerte viento que sopló desde atrás, y un fuerte traqueteó llenó el aire. Sonaba como si un helicóptero se estuviera acercando al techo.

-Parece que es hora de irme. -Golpeó la lente de la cámara con el dedo-. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo os llevó daros cuenta de que la bomba de dentro era falsa. Y me pregunto cuánto tiempo tardaréis en daros cuenta de que la bomba de fuera no lo es.

Eli y Umi volvieron la cabeza hacia la puerta que se había cerrado de nuevo después de que hubieran salido a la azotea. Bajo la manilla, había un dispositivo atado a la puerta igual al del otro lado. No obstante, a diferencia de la bomba falsa, la real estaba parpadeando. Una diminuta pantalla verde centelleaba con números rojos, mostrando una cuenta atrás.

-¡No! -llamó Umi a Eli, quien había salido corriendo hacia ella-. ¡No te acerques!

-No os molestéis en correr, -la risa de Kasei resonó desde la cámara en las manos de Umi-. Ésta sí explotará si abrís de nuevo la puerta.

La mano de Eli se quedó congelada antes de tocar la manilla.

-Será mejor que digáis vuestras oraciones en el último minuto que os queda, y no me echéis la culpa pues fuisteis vosotras quienes activasteis la bomba al cruzar la puerta.

-Él… -Eli no podía respirar, mientras la pantalla verde con la cuenta atrás se reflejaba en sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Tenían menos de un minuto-. Nos provocó…

-Os di tiempo suficiente para saber la verdad. Y ahora es hora de que muráis con ella.

Y la grabación se detuvo con su siniestra sonrisa congelada en la pantalla.

Umi estampó la cámara contra el suelo, sacó su arma y le disparó con fría rabia, haciendo que pequeños trozos de metal volasen en todas las direcciones. En su estado de furia, casi malgasta todas sus balas en destruir la cámara antes de soltar un grito exasperado y detenerse.

-Honoka… Rin -murmuró cuando su sentido racional regresó a ella de una patada. Presionó un dedo contra su auricular-. ¡Koizumi! ¡Dile a los Kousakas y los Hoshizoras que evacúen esta planta ahora mismo! ¡Hay una bomba en el techo, repito, hay una bomba en el techo! ¡Sácalos del último piso del edificio tan rápido como sea posible, no puedo estimar el alcance de la explosión!

Eli se sentía extrañamente entumecida y vacía, observando los números descender continuadamente con los ojos en blanco.

Había estado demasiadas veces cerca de la muerte como para contarlas, siempre se había quedado paralizada por el miedo, el shock y los remordimientos durante esa fracción de segundos en la que había pensado que estaba enfrentando el final. Sin embargo, ahora no sentía nada. Los latidos de su corazón eran lentos y firmes, y su mente seguía clara. Se sentía aislada del mundo mientras observaba los números caer por debajo de los cuarenta segundos.

Quizás se debía a que ya no tenía nada que perder. O quizás se debía a que podía sentir una fría brisa contra su nuca y oír un fuerte traqueteo acercándose rápidamente a ellas. Su cabello y su corbata volaron por culpa de una fuerte ráfaga de viento, y supo qué esperar incluso antes de que Umi se volviera y exclamara con incredulidad.

-¡Maki!

Y Eli dio medio vuelta para ver un helicóptero parándose ante la azotea, flotando a un metro de distancia de la barandilla pero cerca del mismo nivel de altura. La puerta estaba abierta, exponiendo a Maki en su interior, quien las saludó con un brazo mientras su par se agarraba a uno de los asideros del interior de la máquina.

Las fuertes ráfagas causadas por los rotores del helicóptero le dificultaban a Eli y Umi mantener los ojos abiertos, quienes se protegieron la cara con los brazos mientras luchaban contra el viento y caminaban hacia el borde de la azotea con los trajes y las corbatas ondeando a su alrededor.

Sabiendo que el ruido sólo ahogaría su voz, Maki les indicó con la mano que saltasen primero sobre el patín de aterrizaje del helicóptero antes de subirse o de otra forma no lo lograrían.

Umi palideció y sus pasos se volvieron vacilantes; no obstante, no se podían permitir perder más tiempo, así que Eli tiró de ella hacia delante.

-¡No mires, no lo pienses, sólo salta! -gritó Eli contra el viento-. ¡Estoy justo detrás de ti!

-¡Umi! -chilló Maki, estirando su brazo libre tan lejos como pudo-. ¡Estoy justo aquí, te atraparé! ¡No caerás, no te dejaré caer!

Y Umi se subió a la barandilla, dobló las rodillas y saltó hacia adelante con un grito aterrado.

Maki la agarró por el antebrazo al mismo tiempo que Umi conseguía plantar los pies sobre el patín de aterrizaje.

-¡Eli! -gritó Umi justo después de haber escalado al interior del helicóptero y haberse aferrado a uno de los asideros, extendiendo su brazo libre al igual que Maki-. ¡Ahora!

No hubo pensamiento alguno de pánico que la refrenara. No hubo miedo ni shock. En los últimos tres días, había recibido un tiro, había sido traicionada y arrestada; ya no había nada de lo que tuviera miedo. La muerte ya no significaba nada para ella. Nadie tenía miedo de morir en sí, sólo temían perder las cosas que aún podrían experimentar en vida. Sin embargo, si no quedaba nada por lo que estar ansioso en la vida, entonces no había nada que temer de la muerte.

Así pues, Eli saltó sin vacilación alguna, sabiendo que sólo había dos cosas con las que podía contar en la vida. Sólo dos certezas en este universo en las que podía creer.

Una era la muerte.

Y la segunda era la capacidad de las Soldiers para salvarla.

-¡Eli!

Se le resbalaron los pies del patín de aterrizaje, y se habría precipitado desde una altura de veintiocho pisos, si no fuera por las dos manos fuertes que agarraron cada uno de sus brazos. Con un sonoro grito, Maki y Umi la alzaron juntas, y Eli cayó dentro del helicóptero momentos más tarde.

Éste despegó y Maki cerró la puerta.

Ni un segundo demasiado pronto.

La explosión las hubiera matado al instante de haber permanecido en el techo. Aunque su rango de impacto no había ido más allá de la azotea, su foco era mortal en el área inmediata a su alrededor. La onda de choque de la explosión hizo que el helicóptero se sacudiera durante unos segundos, y Eli y Umi observaron el lugar sobre el que habían estado hacía sólo medio minuto, ahora completamente envuelto en llamas. Esperaban que Honoka y Rin hubieran podido salir de allí sanas y salvas.

-¿Tienes las coordenadas? -le preguntó Maki al piloto.

Él asintió.

-Estoy recibiendo una actualización cada minuto.

Eli y Umi clavaron la mirada en Maki, percatándose de que ni siquiera sabían por dónde empezar.

-Maki…

-Os dejo solas durante una hora, y de repente tengo que salvaros de explosiones y mierdas -dijo Maki con incredulidad, haciendo un gesto en la dirección general de la torre de la que habían escapado-. Gracias a dios que Koizumi me mantuvo al tanto todo el tiempo o ya no sabría qué es arriba y qué abajo.

-¿Lo hizo? -preguntó Umi de piedra.

-Sí, la policía nunca se dio cuenta de mi auricular, así que se quedó escondido dentro de mi oreja todo el tiempo -respondió Maki.

-Espera, -Eli se frotó los ojos-, pero tú… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí ahora mismo?

Maki le echó un vistazo a su anillo de bodas en su mano izquierda.

-Me salvó. Otra vez.

-¿Quién? -Umi siguió su línea de visión-. ¿Nico?

Pero Eli fue más rápida en armar el puzle, dado que era la única que disponía de una información particular.

-¿Su desaparición tiene algo que ver con sacarte de la cárcel?

Maki cerró los ojos y asintió con un esbozo de sonrisa en sus labios.

-Se enteró de mi detención. Alguien dentro de la policía filtró la información, y su manager la encontró y se la comunicó, y ella volvió del mar con un helicóptero. Con este helicóptero, para ser exactos.

Eli y Umi intercambiaron una mirada atónita.

-Me sacó de allí en cuestión de minutos, todo el mundo la trataba como a una diosa por detener a los buques militares -dijo Maki, y rio disimuladamente al recordarlo-. Pero entonces vino la parte más dura. Convencerla de que se quedara en tierra.

Como si fuera una señal, Eli y Umi miraron a su alrededor como si esperaran encontrar a Nico en el helicóptero con ellas.

-¿De verdad creéis que la dejaría venir conmigo? -preguntó Maki, incrédula-. Tuve miedo de desperdiciar demasiado tiempo discutiendo con ella, pero en los momentos que importan, realmente escucha, sin preguntar. Bueno, a cambio me hizo prometer que volvería viva para poder celebrar nuestro aniversario.

-Volverás viva -dijo Umi-, todas lo haremos.

-¿Pero de qué? -preguntó Eli-. ¿Adónde nos dirigimos?

-¿En serio tienes que preguntar? Mira lo que hay debajo de nosotros.

Eli y Umi tuvieron que mirar por encima de los hombros del piloto para ver lo que había debajo-. El mar… ¿Sabes dónde está Kasei?

-Sólo queda un buque militar activo -explicó Maki-, pero no se dirige a tierra, está navegando hacia el océano. Nadie sabe adónde se dirige o cuál es su objetivo, pero dado que la tripulación a bordo está desarmada, el almirante dio prioridad a detener primero a los navíos rebeldes en Tokyo Bay. Ahora mismo, nosotras somos las únicas en el aire siguiendo ese barco. Los guardacostas necesitarán más tiempo para ponerse al corriente.

-¿Pero cómo sabes que Kasei debe estar en ese barco? -preguntó Umi en voz baja-. No estabas ahí cuando…

Maki buscó en el interior de su chaqueta y sacó una carta doblada entre sus dedos índice y corazón.

Eli se la arrebató en el segundo que vio la impresión familiar de una carta de tarot, y la desdobló con manos temblorosas.

-Justicia -susurró Umi-. ¿Nozomi? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo…?

-No. -Maki sacudió la cabeza-. Un tipo de la comisaria me la pasó cuando estaba bajo custodia. No sé si era un falso policía o un interno, pero dijo que entregarme esta nota era una orden que había recibido hacía tres días. Le dijeron que esperara a que alguna de nosotras se presentara allí en algún momento. Eso fue todo lo que le saqué antes de que desapareciese. Pero mirad más cerca.

Señaló las diminutas palabras escritas a mano en la carta. Eli contuvo el aliento al reconocer la letra de Nozomi.

_Una guerra no ha terminado mientras un solo hombre esté todavía en pie._

-Cuando lo leí por primera vez, pensé que era una amenaza -dijo Maki-. Pero no tenía sentido, ¿por qué enviaría Nozomi este tipo de nota si yo ya estaba encerrada bajo custodia? ¿No os suena más como algo que escribiríais a alguien que piensa que ha ganado? Y entonces me di cuenta, nunca se trató de nosotras. La aparición repentina de Kasei no es accidental.

Eli acarició las palabras de la carta de tarot con el pulgar.

-Él conocía a Nozomi. Sabía de nosotras.

-Pero ¿sabía de nuestra conexión con Nozomi durante todo el tiempo que nos conoció por separado? Pensad en ello, había permanecido oculto durante muchos años, ¿por qué decidiría mostrar su cara otra vez ahora? Y también debe haber conocido a Nozomi desde hace bastante tiempo, ¿por qué no la utilizó antes para eliminarnos? Un tipo como él no puede esperar para vengarse.

Umi alzó la mirada lentamente cuando el razonamiento de Maki cayó sobre ella.

-Kasei no supo de nuestra ubicación hasta que lo descubrió a través de Nozomi.

-Exactamente -asintió Maki-. Nozomi supo quiénes éramos desde el principio y quizás se acercara a nosotras por eso, pero Kasei nunca fue una parte del juego. Iría tan lejos de creer que él sólo lo descubrió por accidente.

Eli dobló la carta de tarot y la guardó dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-No hay nada que quiera creer más que eso.

-Explicaría mucho -continuó Umi pensativamente-. ¿Recordáis cuando Kasei dijo que Nozomi lo había traicionado? Quizás se refería al momento en que descubrió el vínculo entre Nozomi y nosotras.

-No sirve de nada especular -susurró Eli, cubriéndose cansadamente la cara con las manos-. Todavía no estamos cerca de la verdad. Aún no sabemos por qué Nozomi hizo lo que hizo. Por todo lo que sabemos, podría ser sólo otra gran mentira.

-¿Pero lo crees? -preguntó Umi con calma.

Eli se hundió las manos en el pelo.

-Lo que yo crea ya no importa. Necesito saber la verdad.

-Y la averiguaremos, ¿pero crees de verdad que esto es otro montaje de Nozomi?

Con una ligera sacudida de cabeza, Eli se rindió ante su corazón. No lo creía. O quizás se trataba de que no quería creerlo. Los dos últimos días habían sido un infierno, pero aun así, en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, no podía ignorar la pequeña parte de ella que deseaba perdonar a Nozomi.

Sólo quería que todo terminase.

-Donde sea que nos hayamos metido… todo termina hoy. -Eli sacó su arma cargada, comprobando las balas a pesar de saber que no había disparado ni una-. No es cuestión de si alguien morirá hoy… es cuestión de cuántos.

-Entonces vamos a mantener ese número sobre uno -dijo Umi, intercambiando una mirada sombría con Maki.

-¡Tenemos contacto visual con el buque! -anunció repentinamente el piloto.

Las tres pasajeras miraron instantáneamente por las ventanillas.

-Parece ser un destructor pequeño -murmuró el piloto pensativamente-. Ya hay un helicóptero ocupando la pista de aterrizaje en la cubierta trasera, me temo que no hay otra superficie lo suficiente grande para hacernos posible aterrizar también.

-¿Pero puedes acercarnos lo suficiente a la cubierta delantera como para saltar? -preguntó Maki.

El piloto vaciló.

-Será demasiado alto. Necesito estar al menos tres metros por encima de la superficie de la cubierta si no quiero chocar contra nada.

-Pero ¿y si nos colgamos primero del patín de aterrizaje antes de saltar? Si descontamos nuestra altura más la longitud de nuestros brazos, será menos de un metro -razonó Maki.

-Tiene razón -coincidió Eli-, aterrizar sólo será una pérdida de tiempo. Déjanos caer, luego vuela hacia el barco de carga americano para advertirles y hacerles cambiar su rumbo.

-Pero -protestó el piloto, pero Umi lo cortó.

-Está bien. No tendrás ninguna responsabilidad de lo que suceda luego. Tan sólo asegúrate de que no se vea involucrada gente inocente.

Sintiendo que era inútil discutir, el piloto asintió.

-Ya me estoy acercando al buque. Preparaos para saltar en un minuto.

-Bien.

Maki respiró hondo, luego se volvió hacia Eli y Umi.

-Eso es todo. Vamos a terminar con Kasei de una vez por todas.

Umi asintió al tiempo que Eli apretaba los dientes al escuchar el nombre de Kasei.

-Agarraos fuerte o puede que os caigáis una vez abra la puerta -dijo Maki, preparándose. Se giró hacia el piloto-. Listas cuando tú lo estés.

-Recibido -vino la respuesta-. En menos de treinta segundos. Pero tengo algunas preocupaciones acerca de los pocos hombres que han salido a la cubierta.

-Son marineros -murmuró Maki-, no tienen armas a menos que les facilitaran una. Por lo que parece, están desarmados.

-Pero no podemos estar seguros, debe haber un arsenal en este buque.

-Entonces tendremos que ser más rápidos que ellos -dijo Umi oscuramente. Buscó su propia arma y comprobó la cantidad de balas que le habían quedado, frunciendo el ceño al ver sólo una bala en la recámara. Se maldijo por haber perdido el control después de descubrir la bomba de la azotea, disparándole casi todas las balas a la cámara en un momento de desesperación y furia.

Sabiendo que poner al corriente de su situación a las demás, sólo las pondría más nerviosas, guardó el arma sin decir ni una palabra sobre ello, diciendo a su vez:

-Puede que hoy tengamos que romper nuestro código, dado que no tenemos tiempo de averiguar qué muertes son inútiles.

-No tenemos opción -dijo Maki-, si son tan retorcidos como Kasei, entonces es demasiado tarde para salvarlos de todas formas.

-¡Hemos alcanzado nuestra altitud de tres metros! -anunció el piloto-. Se nos viene encima un fuerte viento, ¡no puedo mantener esta posición por mucho tiempo!

-¡Ahora! -gritó Maki y abrió de un tirón la puerta.

Eli fue la primera; saltó sobre el patín de aterrizaje antes de agacharse y agarrarse a él con las manos, luego se dejó caer con un movimiento controlado. Sus pies colgaron un metro por encima del suelo antes de soltarse, aterrizando en la cubierta con un golpe sordo ahogado por el ruido de los rotores del helicóptero.

Umi y Maki flaquearon sus costados en cuestión de segundos, apartándose el pelo que se agitaba delante de sus caras.

El helicóptero se alejó, y más marineros se reunieron en la cubierta, pero ninguno de ellos atacó a las tres intrusas. Simplemente permanecieron en semicírculo alrededor de las Soldiers, observándolas con curiosidad.

-¡¿Dónde está Kasei?! -gritó Eli, desenfundando su arma. Los marineros en su vecindad dieron un paso atrás inmediatamente y alzaron las manos.

-No van a hablar -murmuró Maki, balanceando su propia pistola alrededor. Dondequiera que el cañón de su arma apuntara, las personas de la tripulación se encogían y daban un paso atrás. Pero ninguno de ellos se adelantó o intentó hablar con ellas.

-Sólo queremos a Kasei -dijo Umi calmadamente, eligiendo no sacar su arma. Podía ver que los marineros estaban confundidos e intimidados por su presencia. Quizás pudieran convencerlos de que perdieran-. No queremos haceros daño.

-Tenemos nuestras órdenes -habló finalmente uno de los marineros.

Eli entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y son?

-Protegernos a nosotros mismos y destruir al enemigo.

Eli pudo sentir cómo Umi y Maki cambiaban sus posiciones de manera que estuvieran formando un triángulo. Era la única forma de mantener una visión general de todos los marineros que las rodeaban.

-No somos vuestras enemigas -dijo Umi, mostrando la palma de sus manos. Su pistola aún descansaba en su funda-. Pero Kasei sí lo es. ¿Sabéis lo que está a punto de empezar?

-Sí -respondieron neutralmente.

-¡Entonces cómo podéis dejar que os controle! -gritó Eli-. ¡Qué hay de proteger a los vuestros!

-Lo haremos.

Daba igual adonde mirasen, sólo las enfrentaban rostros determinados.

-Es inútil -murmuró Maki, mientras sus ojos revoloteaban alrededor con cada músculo suyo tenso. Apretó el agarre que mantenía en su arma-. No podemos sacarles nada.

-Pero tampoco podemos dispararles, son demasiados -contestó Umi por lo bajini.

-No puedo creerlo.

Las tres Soldiers, así como la tripulación del buque, se sobresaltaron al escuchar una fuerte voz aullar a través del sistema PA del barco.

-Kasei -siseó Maki.

-De verdad sobrevivisteis. Quizás ajusté la cuenta atrás demasiado generosamente.

-¡Muéstrame tu patética cara, Kasei! -grito Eli con rabia, y Maki tuvo que contenerla para evitar que se abalanzase sobre la multitud de marineros, que estaban parados como un muro entre ellas y el puente donde tenía que estar Kasei-. Suéltame, ¡voy a dispararle a cada pedazo de su cara fea!

-No te lo recomendaría porque, verás, todavía tengo algo que puede interesarte.

La pared de marineros se dividió por la mitad, y dos hombres caminaron entre ellos cargando un cuerpo inmóvil entre ambos.

-¡Nozomi!

Maki y Umi tuvieron a restringir a Eli para evitar que corriera sin pensar hacia Nozomi puesto que habían reparado en lo que la rubia no podía ver en su neblina de furia y desesperación.

Un tercer marinero caminaba detrás de Nozomi, sosteniendo un cuchillo contra su garganta.

-Renunciad a vuestras armas o haré que le rebanen la garganta.

Ninguna de las tres Soldiers se movió. Kasei no había mantenido su palabra antes, ¿por qué lo creerían ahora?

-Bueno, de todas formas nunca me preocupé mucho por ella. Matadla.

-¡No! -gritó Eli, y lanzó su arma al agua para luego alzar sus manos vacías-. ¡Lo haremos!

Maki hizo lo propio y cuando Umi hizo ademán de lanzar también la suya, la voz de Kasei volvió a tronar a través del sistema PA.

-No. Dejad una pistola para mí.

Sin tener otra opción, Umi dejó caer la suya al suelo y la envió de una patada hacia los marineros, donde uno de ellos la recogió.

Todavía tenían sus cuchillos militares, pensaron las tres. Puede que no sobreviviesen al día de hoy, pero iban a llevarse a Kasei con ellas.

-Qué bonito de vuestra parte que cooperéis. Si sólo vuestros padres hubieran sido así, puede que todavía estuvieran vivos.

Eli y Umi apretaron los dientes, moviendo las manos nerviosamente ahora que no tenían armas.

-Hicimos lo que dijiste, ¡ahora muéstranos la cara! -La garganta de Eli estaba en carne viva de tanto gritar, pero eso no la detuvo-. ¡¿Vas a esconderte para siempre, cabrón?!

No hubo respuesta inmediata.

Umi y Maki observaron el cuerpo exánime de Nozomi, soportado por dos grandes marineros que tenían cada uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo, y su largo cabello cubría su cara como una cortina.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? ¿No debería haberse despertado ya?

Desde esa distancia, Maki no podía distinguir si Nozomi seguía respirando, incapaz de ver los movimientos de su pecho, que debería hincharse y hundirse con cada respiración. Estaba demasiado quieta.

-Las tres sois verdaderamente extraordinarias.

Los marineros se dividieron para que Kasei pasase entre ellos hasta detenerse frente a Nozomi.

Los dedos de Eli se crisparon, deseando buscar su cuchillo militar y clavarlo en sus ojos pequeños y brillantes.

-Ir tan lejos por alguien tan insignificante -rio Kasei, apartando el pelo de Nozomi de su cara para mostrar la herida del lateral de su frente.

-No la toques, joder -gruñó Eli.

-Ah, no hay duda de que eres su amante -dijo Kasei sin entonación alguna. Chasqueó los dedos y extendió la mano, y el marinero que portaba el arma de Umi se la tendió a él-. No lo creí en un primer momento, cuando descubrí vuestra conexión. Y amantes, ¡qué menos! Ja, coincidencia.

Cerró los dedos alrededor del arma y la alzó, apuntando entre Eli, Umi y Maki.

-No sabéis cuántos años he estado buscándoos, cuando todo el tiempo estuvisteis justo delante de mis narices…

-Así que Nozomi nunca te habló de nosotras -dijo Umi con la mandíbula tensa. Tenían que mantenerlo hablando hasta que encontrasen el momento adecuado donde estuviera lo suficientemente distraído como permitirles un ataque.

-¡Nadie se puede esconder de mí! -escupió Kasei, moviendo el arma hacia Umi-. Tojo sólo tuvo suerte porque no sabía que yo os estaba buscando. Sólo logró fingir ignorancia porque verdaderamente era una ignorante. Pero cuando descubrió la verdad, se atrevió a seguir mintiéndome.

Respirando fuertemente, clavó sus ojos alocados en Nozomi.

-Todos estos años, le dejé llevar a cabo su juego y fingí estar de su parte para que pudiera hacer el trabajo sucio por mí. Pero de haber sabido que sería mucho más problemática que útil, no hubiera dudado en matarla a sus dieciocho años.

-Lo que demuestra lo débil que realmente eres -dijo Maki, apretando el puño-. No puedes hacer nada bien por ti mismo. Eres patético, Kasei.

-No debes temer a la muerte -susurró Kasei, dando un paso hacia las Soldiers y apuntando a Maki con la pistola-. Al igual que tu estúpida mujer. Sí, la he visto, la observé arriesgar su vida para nada. Pero es valiente, tengo que reconocérselo. Quizás la convierta en mi marioneta una vez estalle la guerra, podría ser bastante útil.

Y Maki estalló, dejando escapar un rugido furioso antes de arremeter contra Kasei, quien sonrió satisfecho mientras apuntaba a su pecho.

-Qué tonta. -Y apretó el gatillo.

Un disparo rasgó el aire, interrumpiendo el suave sonido de las olas del mar chocando contra el barco. El ruido sobresaltó a las gaviotas cercanas, que graznaron de miedo, volando lejos de la fuente del terrorífico estruendo.

Pero nada resonó más fuerte en los oídos de Eli y Umi que el jadeo sin aliento de Maki al ser alcanzada por la bala.

Con el grito atragantado en el fondo de sus gargantas, cayeron de rodillas mientras la imagen del cuerpo de Maki desplomándose sobre el suelo se reflejaba en sus horrorizados ojos, abiertos de par en par. El sonido del disparo todavía retumbaba en sus corazones, que habían dejado de latir, agujereándolos desgarradoramente, destrozándolo todo a su alrededor.

-Ma…ki… -escapó de los labios temblorosos de Umi. Mientras observaba sin parpadear el cuerpo inmóvil que yacía sobre el suelo, sintió algo caliente y húmedo deslizarse por sus mejillas-. Maki…

Eli no podía moverse. Sintiéndose como si estuviera cayendo por un pozo sin fin, amenazando con sofocarse en un vacío sin aire, luchó por respirar mientras su voz rota susurraba el nombre de Maki una y otra vez.

Kasei se echó a reír al tiempo que pasaba sobre el cuerpo de Maki y caminaba hacia las dos Soldiers, quienes estaban arrodilladas en el suelo derrotadas. Apuntó a Eli con la pistola.

-Esto es lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo -susurró-, sólo eráis niñas, así que cometí el error de sentirme demasiado seguro.

-Y volviste a cometer ese error de nuevo.

Kasei contuvo el aliento cuando sintió que alguien presionaba un cuchillo contra su garganta desde atrás.

Eli se congeló. Umi inhaló bruscamente.

-Cómo -gruñó Kasei sin moverse.

-Tu arrogancia -susurró Nozomi en su oído-. Pasaste tanto tiempo bajando la mirada hacia los demás, que no viste a la gente por encima de ti, controlándote. -Una sonrisa vacía se formó en sus labios-. Nunca fui tu marioneta. Tú fuiste la mía.

-¡Cogedla! -le gritó Kasei a los marineros, pero ninguno se movió. Lo observaban con expresiones sombrías-. ¿A qué estáis esperando? Haced algo…

-Ellos tampoco fueron nunca tus marionetas -dijo Nozomi en voz baja, apretando el cuchillo contra su garganta con tanta fuerza que había comenzado a extraer sangre-. No son las marionetas de nadie. Se protegen a sí mismos.

Umi se dio cuenta de que el cuchillo que Nozomi sostenía era el mismo que había estado frente a su propia garganta a una distancia segura. Ahora que lo volvía a pensar, se percató de que los marineros habían tratado a Nozomi muy cuidadosamente cuando la habían llevado. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡Suéltame o le disparo! -bramó Kasei, apuntando el arma a la cabeza de Eli.

La rubia cerró los ojos, no queriéndole mostrar a Nozomi cuán asustada estaba realmente.

-Un último juego -jadeó Kasei, torciendo el gesto ya que el cuchillo ya estaba cortando profundamente su piel-. Tu amante y yo vivimos. O ambos morimos. Tú eliges. Incluso aunque me rebanes la garganta, todavía puedo dispararle

Umi se puso delante de Eli repentinamente.

-Mátalo, Nozomi.

-No, -Eli agarró su hombro, intentando alejarla-, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!

Sin embargo, Umi se acercó a Kasei hasta que la pistola presionó contra su pecho. Observó a Nozomi por encima de su hombro.

-Mátalo.

Nozomi clavó la mirada en los ojos determinados de Umi, tomando un segundo para leer sus intenciones.

Y deslizó la hoja a lo largo de la garganta de Kasei, cortándole la vena al mismo tiempo que él apretaba el gatillo.

La sangre brotó por todas partes, y Eli gritó tan fuerte que creyó haber ahogado el sonido del disparo.

Pero sólo un cuerpo cayó al suelo.

Con la luz desvaneciéndose de sus ojos, Kasei presionó desesperadamente las manos contra su garganta, que sangraba profusamente, formando una palabra en sus labios temblorosos.

-¿Cómo?

Umi se cernió sobre su cabeza, bajando la mirada hacia él con frialdad al tiempo que le daba una patada a su arma, alejándola.

-A esa arma sólo le quedaba una bala. Y mataste a Maki con ella.

Nozomi dejó caer el cuchillo, el cual aterrizó en la piscina de sangre en la que yacía la cabeza de Kasei.

-No exactamente.

-¿Qué quieres de…?

-Joder, eso dolió una mierda.

Sus mentes tenían que estar jugándoles una mala pasada, no podía ser la voz de Maki. Estaba muerta, la habían visto recibir un tiro en el pecho y caer al suelo, no podía estar…

-No vuelvo a hacerlo nunca más.

-¡Maki!

Segundos antes de su muerte, Kasei abrió los ojos de par en par en shock cuando giró la cabeza y vio el cuerpo de Maki sentarse lentamente. La imagen de Maki recibiendo ayuda por los marineros para ponerse de pie fue bloqueada por las piernas de Nozomi. Sus ojos moribundos alzaron la vista hacia ella.

La voz de Nozomi sonó casi suave cuando susurró las últimas palabras que él escucharía nunca.

-Muere.

Su pecho dejó de moverse y su mueca de sorpresa quedó grabada en su rostro para siempre.

Durante un segundo, sólo el silencio los envolvió, hasta que todos los marineros en cubierta estallaron en aclamaciones, y cuatro de ellos se abalanzaron inmediatamente  hacia el cuerpo de Kasei y lo arrastraron a través de la cubierta para poder lanzarlo por la borda.

El océano se lo tragó al instante, tirando de él hacia sus profundidades en cuestión de segundos.

Kasei Hideki estaba muerto.

-Se acabó -susurró Eli con incredulidad-, se acabó…

-Está muerto -respiró Umi antes percatarse de que Maki se tambaleaba hacia ellas-. ¡Maki!

Frotándose el pecho con un gruñido de dolor, Maki siseó “duele una puta mierda”, antes de desabotonarse la camisa y revelar un fino chaleco antibalas debajo de ella. Extrajo la bala adherida al material del chaleco y la sostuvo en alto para inspeccionarla. Estaba deformada por el impacto.

-Esto me habría matado definitivamente.

-¿Cuándo te pusiste eso? -balbuceó Umi, aún sobrecogida por el hecho de que Maki estuviera de pie frente a ella, respirando y viviendo.

-En realidad Nico sólo me hubiera dejado ir bajo dos condiciones -dijo Maki con una débil sonrisa-. La primera era la fiesta de aniversario, la segunda era llevar un chaleco antibalas. Sigue salvando mi vida, ¿no?

Una risa tranquila escapó de los labios de Umi.

-Si no estoy invitada a esa fiesta y no conozco a tu mujer pronto, voy a acabar contigo yo misma, y ni siquiera ella te podrá salvar.

-Añádeme a esa lista -murmuró Eli, sintiéndose repentinamente demasiado agotada y exhausta. No, no fue repentino, así era como se había sentido durante los dos últimos días, pero lo había reprimido.

Se tambaleó y hubiera caído si no fuera por Nozomi cogiéndola.

-¡Eli!

La rubia se aferró con fuerza a ella, sin alzar la mirada mientras se apoyaba en la otra mujer.

-Nozomi… yo…

-Lo siento -susurró Nozomi, abrazándola con fuerza-. Lo siento mucho.

Los marineros se apresuraron a regresar a sus posiciones dentro del navío para poder conducirlo de nuevo a los puertos, sabiendo que su presencia en cubierta ya no era necesitada. Habían logrado la victoria bajo el mando de la General Tojo, quien les había informado de los verdaderos planes de Kasei de antemano y les había pedido ayuda para mantener la paz mundial. No había duda de que le declararían lealtad a ella en lugar de a un loco que había intentado conducir su país a la destrucción.

Eli apretó los dientes, deseando aceptar la disculpa sin interrogarla, pero no podía. Había demasiadas preguntas que necesitaban respuestas.

-¿Por qué…?

-Yo… -Nozomi cerró los ojos-. No espero que me entiendas o me perdones. Pero ¿me escucharás?

Separándose, Eli dio un paso atrás y observó a Nozomi con expresión vulnerable. Una expresión que Umi y Maki no habían vuelto a ver desde el día que Pai murió en el fuego.

-Fui una estúpida -susurró Nozomi, mirando hacia un lado y sosteniéndose sus propios codos-. No me di cuenta de quién era realmente Kasei hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Hace diez años, cuando estaba cerca de morir congelada en las calles, él vino a mí y se presentó como Ishidake Kei, lo cual era un anagrama de su nombre en letras romanas. Me preguntó qué pensaba de la vida. Le dije que no tenía propósito alguno. Dije, la vida sólo tiene significado si le asignamos uno nosotros mismos, pero no encontraremos la respuesta en cualquier otro sitio.

Nozomi se alejó de Eli.

-Dijo que le gustaba mi respuesta y se ofreció a alejarme de mi miserable vida y darle un significado otra vez. -Clavó la mirada en el suelo-. Sabía que no era de confianza. Pero quería vivir. Quería vivir lo suficiente para ver las cosas hermosas de las que otros hablaban que hacían que la vida valiera la pena.

Eli pestañeó.

-¿Y las encontraste?

Nozomi alzó la vista hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa, y una mirada suave y anhelante.

-¿No sabes ya la respuesta?

-¿Entonces por qué hiciste todo esto? -preguntó Eli exasperada, extendiendo los brazos para abarcar todo el entorno. Se estaba refiriendo a todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos dos días-. Nozomi, te supliqué, te imploré que no lo hicieras sola. Nada de esto tenía por qué pasar, podríamos haber encontrado una solución juntas. ¿Por qué?

-Porque éste era un camino que tenía que caminar sola si quería volver a verte viva al final -gritó Nozomi, mostrando su expresión dolida-. Tuve que convertirme en tu enemiga para que fuerais detrás de mí en vez de cazar a Kasei. Siempre ha sabido cómo atrapar a la gente, sus juegos crueles nunca fueron justos. No podíais ganar contra él persiguiendo su cola.

Apretando los dientes, Eli se alejó de Nozomi, pasando junto a Umi y Maki.

-Eli, -Umi agarró el hombro de su amiga, y Maki hizo lo propio en el otro lado-. Tiene razón. Hubiéramos perdido contra él.

Sacudiéndose sus manos de encima, Eli dio medio vuelta y expuso sus ojos enrojecidos, que gritaban de dolor mientras miraban a Nozomi.

-¿Pero por qué tuviste que hacer que me odiase por no ser capaz de odiarte a ti? Estuve intentando averiguar quién eras y casi me perdí a mí misma. Estuve intentando buscar explicaciones para tu comportamiento cuando ya no podía explicar el mío.

Estaba sufriendo, y lo sabían, por eso le dejaron sacar a gritos el dolor de su pecho.

-¿Qué haces cuando todo lo que solías creer fue todo una mentira? -Eli dejó escapar una carcajada vacía-. Nozomi, cuando me abandonaste esa noche, te llevaste todos mis recuerdos de ti porque bien podría no haberte conocido nunca.

Dolió. Pero Nozomi no se echó atrás, dio un paso hacia Eli.

-No cambié. Tampoco lo hicieron mis sentimientos por ti. Eli, te amo, y fue la única razón por la que pude sobrellevar esto.

-¿Sobrellevar el qué? -escupió Eli, rengándose a dejarse convencer fácilmente a pesar de que su corazón estaba comenzando a alejarse de su resolución.

-No todo fue una mentira. Me he preparado para mi misión durante años, esperando un día desencadenar una revolución que movilizara a todo el país y hacerles ver la distopía que es nuestro mundo. Pero cuando más me acercaba a mi objetivo, más se distanciaba Ishidake… quiero decir, Kasei… de mis ideas. No fue hasta que descubrí su verdadera identidad hace una semana que me di cuenta de que tenía que actuar pronto o ambos, tú y mi misión, estaríais en peligro.

Eli se odió a sí misma por contener el aliento esperando más de la explicación de Nozomi.

-Fue la única forma que se me ocurrió en el poco tiempo que tenía. Todo sucedió tan rápido y de repente -dijo Nozomi desesperadamente, esperando sólo que Eli viera de alguna forma la razón detrás de sus actos-. Tenía que marcharme, tenía que desaparecer o Kasei hubiera llegado a ti mucho antes.

-Pero… -Incapaz de aclarar su mente, Eli balbuceó-: ¿Qué pasa con todo lo que dijiste…? Dijiste que ibas a traer el caos y la destrucción, que ibas a arruinar el país de forma que pudieras reconstruirlo. ¿Me hiciste creer a propósito que te habías vuelto loca?

Nozomi sonrió tristemente.

-Nada de lo que dije era mentira. Lo que te conté de las masas ignorantes, el sistema corrupto, el gobierno podrido… Todo eso eran mis verdaderas creencias. Aún lo son.

-No… No lo entiendo -susurró Eli desesperadamente. ¿Qué había estado pensando Nozomi todo el tiempo?- ¿Por qué fuiste tan lejos de convertirme en tu enemiga…?

-Nunca fue mi intención. -La voz de Nozomi sonaba ronca, su fuerza la estaba abandonando-. Tenía miedo de perderte. Tenía miedo de perder los años de trabajo que había puesto en mi misión. Quería conversaros a ambos, así que hice la cosa más egoísta que nunca he hecho. Te dejé… -La voz de Nozomi se quebró-. Te dejé con la misión que yo debería haber terminado.

Cuanto más explicaba, menos entendía Eli. Su mundo se estaba derrumbando lentamente a su alrededor.

-¿Dejarme con tu misión?

No obstante, Umi y Maki, que no estaban invadidas por el mismo dolor emocional que estaba ofuscando la mente de Eli, lo habían comprendido inmediatamente, y no pudieron contener su sorpresa, agarrándose sus palpitantes cabezas.

-¿Planeaste que fuésemos nosotras quienes comenzáramos esa manifestación masiva? -gritó Maki.

Cerrando los ojos, Nozomi inclinó levemente la cabeza.

-Hubiera sido imposible esconderse de Kasei en una ciudad que le pertenecía… Necesitaba el caos para difuminar mis huellas y ganar tiempo. Pero mis preparaciones no se completaron y me quedé sin tiempo; las únicas que teníais los medios para empezar un caos de esa gran escala erais vosotras.

Sintiendo que era demasiada información que procesar a la vez, Maki le dio la espalda a Nozomi y se concentró en estabilizar su respiración.

-Así que dijiste todas esas locuras sobre la guerra y la destrucción para que intentásemos contrarrestarlo con una forma de caos más pacífica, lo cual se trataba de la manifestación masiva que habías querido desde el principio… -Umi se negaba a creerlo, sacudiendo la cabeza vehementemente-. No, no pudiste haber planeado tan lejos. No pudiste haber previsto nuestra reacción.

-No, no pude -admitió Nozomi en voz baja, clavando la mirada en Eli, quien ya no podía hacerle frente-. Pero conozco a Eli. Sabía que su sentido de la justicia no le permitiría no hacer nada. Sabía que si había alguien que intentaría contrarrestarme, que averiguaría una solución para vencerme, ésa sería ella. La idea de empezar una manifestación pacífica antes de que yo pudiera comenzar una revuelta violenta fue suya, ¿no?

Eli miraba al frente con la mente en blanco, sin ver nada, sin sentir nada.

-Pero -siseó Umi, sintiendo cómo se le calentaba la frente al tener tantos pensamientos y recuerdos corriendo por su mente-, ¿por qué los juegos, las trampas? ¿Por qué no pudiste darnos una pista? ¡Podríamos haberte ayudado! Pero en vez de eso, nos usaste, ¡jugaste con nosotras! ¿Cómo vamos a creer que todo lo que hiciste fue por el sistema mayor, por el bien mayor? ¿Cómo quieres que te perdonemos? ¿Cómo esperas que sigamos adelante?

-No lo sé -gritó Nozomi, y su reacción aturdió a Umi. Con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, Nozomi repitió en un susurro roto-: No lo sé…

Sin palabras, Umi observó cómo derramaba lágrimas de arrepentimiento.

-Nozomi. -Eli alargó las manos hacia ella pero se detuvo a medio camino. El sentimiento de traición aún corría demasiado profundo como para olvidar.

-No quería que me vieras así, Eli -sollozó Nozomi, bajando la mirada a sus manos temblorosas-. Debes pensar que soy inhumana por calcularlo todo hasta el último paso. Pero es así como siempre he sido, es lo que siempre he hecho para sobrevivir. Nunca tuve a nadie en quien confiar, la única en quien podía hacerlo era en mí misma.

-¿Así que nunca confiaste en mí? -El dolor hizo temblar la voz de Eli.

-Lo hice -respiró Nozomi-. Pero no ya sabía cómo pedir ayuda. He gritado por ayuda durante años, pero nadie me oyó nunca. Grité por ayuda cuando la policía estranguló a mi padre hasta la muerte, pero todo el mundo se limitó a mirar. Nadie lo ayudó cuando dijo que no podía respirar unas quince veces. Dejaron que lo mataran por robar pan. Y fue entonces cuando dejé de pedir ayuda. No se trata de que la gente no te oiga, sino que no quieren responderte.

Eli sintió cómo se retorcían sus entrañas.

-No sé cómo se siente recibir ayuda -susurró Nozomi. Parpadeó y más lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas-. No sé cómo pedir ayuda, porque sólo tengo miedo de ser ignorada.

-No -dijo Eli ahogadamente-, sabes que yo no hubiera hecho eso…

-Pero tenía miedo -la cortó Nozomi, meneando la cabeza desesperadamente-. Sabía que el juego que estaba jugando no era justo. Pero tenía miedo de perderlo todo. Prefería arriesgarme a que me odiases a verte morir por mí. No quiero volver a ver morir a nadie por mí otra vez.

-Nozomi…

Ésta inhaló temblorosamente.

-Pero al final, fui todavía demasiado débil. Cometí el mayor error de todos cuando cedí a la necesidad de volver a verte, Eli. Por eso dejé una seña en nuestro apartamento. Quería encontrarme contigo y contarte la verdad, pero Kasei llegó a mí primero.

La verdad era difícil de tragar y aún más complicada de digerir. En todos los años que las Soldiers habían estado activas, nunca se habían sentido así de perdidas acerca de qué hacer a continuación.

Habían matado finalmente a Kasei, pero ¿por qué no se sentía como una victoria? ¿Era porque Nozomi había orquestado todo el tema, dejándoles caer sólo las pistas suficientes para que siguieran la dirección correcta y jugaran a su favor?

Perdonar a Nozomi y seguir adelante no era algo que pudieran hacer fácilmente incluso aunque quisieran.

-Sólo dinos una cosa, Nozomi -dijo Umi en voz baja-. ¿Fuimos sólo piezas de ajedrez para ti en este juego loco?

Nozomi sonrió sin fuerza y se enjugó los ojos.

-Las piezas de ajedrez no se mueven por su cuenta. Todo lo que hicisteis fueron decisiones que tomasteis por vosotras mismas. Quería luchar junto a vosotras.

-Entonces ¿desde cuándo has sabido de nuestra existencia? -preguntó Maki con severidad-. ¿Entraste en la vida de Eli porque sabías que podríamos serte útiles algún día?

Eli apretó los dientes, sin querer oír la respuesta pero aun así incapaz de no escucharla.

-Estaría mintiendo si dijera que vuestra existencia no me intrigaba -susurró Nozomi, con el anhelo empeñando su mirada clavada en Eli, quien se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado-. Saber que existían asesinas ahí fuera que dedicaban su vida a una causa mucho mayor, pensar que existía un grupo cuyos intereses coincidían con los míos… Las Soldiers era un nombre que todo el mundo conocía en el mundo del que provengo. Me fascinaba el miedo, el respeto y la admiración que provocaba con sólo su pronunciación. Como a muchas otras personas. Pero eso ya lo sabéis.

En efecto, ya lo sabían.

Su organización tomó vida una vez hubieron establecido una red en funcionamiento de proveedores de armas, internos dentro de cada rama y un equipo de profesionales de tecnología de la información que las respaldaran en cada misión, 24 horas al día. Después de dos meses asesinando a figuras claves en crímenes organizados, tuvieron sus primeros imitadores que también actuaban en nombre de las Soldiers. Pero ninguno de ellos pudo sobrevivir durante mucho tiempo puesto que no tenían la misma base que ellas, quienes tenían una amplia red de aliados que las apoyaban desde cualquier sitio.

Sin embargo, la principal razón para las muertes rápidas de los imitadores era que habían seguido el camino de las Soldiers con una intención totalmente distinta. Querían tener una parte de la gloria, querían convertirse en los héroes que las Soldiers nunca quisieron ser, y eso se había convertido en su final fatal. Por jactarse de sus ejecuciones, se delataron a sí mismos frente a los vengativos parientes de sus víctimas y fueron asesinados sin piedad.

Habían querido reconocimiento por su trabajo, y lo habían recibido.

No obstante, las Soldiers se movían silenciosamente, invisibles en la oscuridad, y nadie les podía atribuir ninguna muerte a ellas con certeza. Lo máximo que alguien podía atisbar de ellas eran sus sombras, pero incluso entonces, nadie podía asegurar si realmente eran ellas y ninguno se atrevía a mirar dos veces para confirmarlo.

-Pero para mí nunca fuisteis solamente Soldiers -susurró Nozomi. Miró a Umi y a Maki-. Erais Sonoda Umi y Nishikino Maki. Erais amigas para mí. -Su mirada se clavó en Eli-. A quienes conocí gracias a Ayase Eli, de la que me enamoré.

Cerrando los ojos, Eli respiró hondo.

-La primera vez que nos cruzamos…

-Fue una coincidencia -terminó Nozomi en voz baja-. No sabía que te encontraría allí. Pero me gustaste desde el momento que te volviste para mirar atrás.

Eli se giró hacia Umi y Maki, quienes ya no miraban a Nozomi con una expresión tensa. Asintieron al ver la mirada que les lanzaba su amiga, y se alejaron, dirigiéndose al interior del buque para dejar a Eli y Nozomi solas en la cubierta.

-¿Era la Soldier en mí a la que amabas? -preguntó Eli sin fuerza.

-No -exhaló Nozomi. Sus labios se curvaron en un esbozo de sonrisa-. La Soldier en ti era terrible. Era distante y fría. Pero la Eli que amo es cálida y cariñosa. Y está justo delante de mí.

Cuando Nozomi acortó la distancia entre ellas, tocando la mejilla de Eli con los dedos, la rubia no la apartó.

Nozomi acarició dulcemente el corte cicatrizado de su pómulo.

-No te pido que me perdones -susurró con voz ronca-. Y si no deseas verme nunca más, yo me…

-Nozomi -murmuró Eli, y alzó con suavidad la barbilla de Nozomi con dos dedos. Los párpados de esta última aletearon ante la proximidad de sus caras-. No puedo prometer perdonarte de inmediato, pero no deseo que te vayas. La primera vez dolió suficiente.

-Eli -respiró Nozomi, cuya mirada revoloteó sobre su rostro hasta clavarse en sus labios agrietados.

Y como si ésta hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Eli se inclinó y capturó los labios de Nozomi con los suyos.

Sus labios se movieron despacio, casi titubeantemente; su primer beso después de un capítulo tan caótico en sus vidas reflejaba los sentimientos encontrados de sus corazones mientras aprendían cómo volver a estar juntas de nuevo.

Perdonar y olvidar no era algo que pudiera darse en un día.

Sin embargo, mientras Maki y Umi observaban desde el puente cómo las dos amantes volvían a estar unidas de nuevo, estuvieron seguras de que esto pronto sería una historia del pasado. Después de todo, eran tan valientes como un millar de soldados, y no había nada que no pudieran superar. Se encontrarían con más retos en el camino y no serían Soldiers si no siguieran poniéndose de pie después de ser derribadas.

Mientras la injusticia y la opresión sistemática existieran, su lucha estaba lejos de acabar. Puede que hubieran impedido que estallase una guerra internacional, pero ellas habían estado al frente de su propia guerra durante años. Una guerra contra todo mal en su mundo.

Y no importaba cuántas batallas les llevase acercarse a su meta, las Soldiers iban a luchar contra todos y cada uno que fuera necesario. Eran conscientes de que quizás no vivieran el tiempo suficiente para ver el mundo cambiar a mejor, pero si podían contribuir a ello, entonces ninguna gota de sangre sería derramada en vano.

Hasta entonces, seguirían ensuciando sus propias manos para limpiar el mundo de corrupción.

Hasta entonces, seguirían cometiendo el mal que fuera necesario para evitar que males mayores se extendiesen.

Pues una guerra no podía ganarse sin matar al enemigo.

 

* * *

 

 

-Bienvenidos a una emisión especial llamada “Las Consecuencias del Nuevo Movimiento de Igualdad”. Soy Morishimo Nanaka, una reportera en vivo que ha seguido de cerca la manifestación masiva.

-Y yo soy Shinomiya Akiru, comenzaré cubriendo los titulares de hoy puesto que las noticias de la noche has sido sustituidas por este programa. Como ya se ha mencionado en la vista preliminar, Yuuki Anju ha retirado los cargos contra Sonoda Umi y declaró públicamente una disculpa completa. Según sus propias palabras, estuvo “mal orientada” por información errónea y así lamenta profundamente haber incriminado a Sonoda por un crimen que no cometió. Este nuevo giro de los acontecimientos no sólo exonerará a Sonoda, sino que tendrá consecuencias duraderas para Yuuki, tanto como persona privada como empresaria.

«Los economistas estiman una fuerte caída del valor de las acciones de Yuuki Tecs puesto que tal escándalo sin precedentes dañará la reputación y credibilidad de la compañía. Pero Yuuki ha anunciado que tomará toda la responsabilidad y depositará sus activos personales en el capital de la empresa de forma que los empleados no se vean afectados por el déficit y reciban su salario usual.»

-Tengo que decir que es un paso verdaderamente notable. Tan notable como la siguiente persona sobre la que vamos a informar.

-Por favor, continúe, Srta. Morishimo.

-Ayer sobre las ocho de la mañana, diez millones de espectadores y una servidora fuimos testigos de algo tan espectacular que ha obtenido su propio modismo. “Ser un Yazawa” se ha convertido en un sinónimo de mostrar notable coraje en situaciones donde el hombre normal habría muerto siete veces. Ser un Yazawa implica más que ser sólo un héroe. Celebra al ser humano débil y mortal que todavía puede alzarse frente a la cara del peligro. Celebra el reconocer tus propias tentativas y límites para empujarlos. Saber que eres más débil que tu enemigo pero aun así hacerles frente porque hay más en juego que tu propia vida… Eso es lo que significa ser un Yazawa.

-Así pues, ¿cómo nació este modismo de la noche a la mañana?

-Me alegra que pregunte, Srta. Shinomiya. Como ya podéis imaginar, el nombre dado no es otro que el de la cantante, actriz y artista Yazawa Nico, el icono del pop moderno y nuestra idol favorita, quien nos enseñó a abrazar la monería, sin importar nuestro aspecto o quienes debemos ser por normas sociales. Se dice que ha contribuido a un movimiento reciente donde personas del sexo no femenino se abren a la búsqueda de intereses que han sido etiquetados antes como una “cosa de chicas”. Yazawa ha ayudado especialmente a hombres jóvenes a superar su necesidad de reafirmar su masculinidad y romper las normas de género alentándolos a hacer “cosas lindas” si a sus corazones les complace hacerlo. Llevar vestidos, faldas y maquillaje serían simples ejemplos.

-Es un logro muy impresionante, de hecho.

-Y va a ser incluso más impresionante. El rol de Yazawa en el Nuevo Movimiento de Igualdad no se olvidará pronto. Aunque todavía no se ha publicado ningún informe oficial que explique por qué cinco buques de la armada dejaron sus posiciones para dirigirse hacia la costa, Yazawa ha informado en vivo de su misión para impedir que se acercasen a los puertos comerciales y así evitar que causaran el pánico y el caos en tierra. Ahora permíteme preguntarle, Srta. Shinomiya, ¿cuán grande estima que es un destructor de la clase Murasame de los cuales nuestra armada aún tiene nueve unidades activas?

-Casi no me lo puedo imaginar, Srta. Morishimo. Debe ser gigantesco, especialmente desde la vista de un pequeño yate.

-Exactamente. Se trató de una situación David versus Goliat para Yazawa Nico. El destructor podría haber hecho añicos fácilmente su barco. Pero con sus habilidades retóricas conocidas por derretir el más frío de los corazones, Yazawa consiguió no sólo convencer de abortar su misión a una tripulación, sino a tres. Sin bajas.

-No sería un eufemismo etiquetarla como heroína, ¿no es cierto?

-En efecto. Pero esto nos hace preguntarnos por qué necesitábamos una heroína así en primer lugar, lo que nos lleva al tema principal de nuestro show: “Las Consecuencias del Nuevo Movimiento de Igualdad”. Toda la nación… No, todo el mundo entero centró los ojos ayer en Tokyo, y todos hemos seguido la manifestación en vivo, asombrados por la escala masiva que había tomado tan rápido. Dado que ya os hemos informado ayer extensamente de la manifestación en sí misma, Srta. Shinomiya, ¿qué podemos decir hoy de los resultados?

-Lo primero a tener en cuenta es que nunca había pasado nada parecido a esta manifestación. Estalló de la noche a la mañana y terminó al segundo día. En un lapso de pocas horas, millones de personas consiguieron crear tal increíble presión sobre el gobierno local que esa misma noche se publicó una lista de concesiones. No había habido nunca una protesta de tan grandes dimensiones y ninguna consiguió nunca tan rápidos resultados.

-¿Cómo se puede explicar?

-Tiene múltiples razones que van de la mano. A lo largo de los años ya había ido alzandose sin pausa una burbuja de descontento, y las redes sociales conectaron a todas estas personas que se sentían sofocadas dentro de esta burbuja. Y al explotar, ya vimos lo que sucedió. El gobierno se dio cuenta rápidamente de que esta nueva generación de manifestantes estaba más ilustrada que antes y que no los aplacarían con intentos pocos entusiastas en las concesiones. Estos manifestantes, en su mayoría jóvenes, estaban dispuesto a ir más lejos de lo que nunca se hubieran atrevido a pensar sus predecesores, sabiendo que ellos eran el motor del país y que el gobierno dependía de ellos.

-Así que fue algo más que sólo un acto de frustración.

-Sí, fue un acto de liberación. “Grita por tu derecho a hablar” fue un cántico que se repitió durante todo el día, y no se trata de una crítica sobre la falta de libertad de expresión en sí, sino que aborda el tema de que si de verdad queremos expresar nuestras opiniones, no nos escucharán a menos que tengamos un cierto status social que dificulte acallar nuestras voces porque poseamos demasiada influencia y poder para ser ignorados.

-Así que lo que dice es que la gente común y corriente puede expresar libremente su insatisfacción pero es muy probable que no oigan sus voces.

-Exacto. Pero lo que hace tan excepcional el Nuevo Movimiento de Igualdad es la unión de las personas como nunca se ha visto antes, ni siquiera durante la segunda guerra mundial. Era una manifestación de masas de una escala difícil de contener, millones de personas salieron a las calles de Tokyo, toda la infraestructura acabó paralizada. Una protesta de estas dimensiones normalmente viene con cientos de incidentes, heridos, propiedades destruidas, etcétera. Pero aparte de los casos de saqueo, no hay ningún caso de mayor daño del cual se haya probado su relación con la manifestación.

-Estamos hablando de la explosión en el techo de la Torre Kasei, supongo.

-Sí. Aún no está claro qué causó la explosión; los especialistas han descartado un ataque terrorista pero aún es necesario analizar más veces el lugar del accidente. Se ha dicho que la explosión quizás haya sido causada por manifestantes radicales puesto que el intervalo de tiempo se solapaba con el clímax del Nuevo Movimiento de Igualdad, pero hasta ahora, no se ha reunido ninguna prueba que confirme esta suposición.

-Personalmente no creo que la explosión esté vinculada con el Nuevo Movimiento de Igualdad. La ira que los manifestantes han expresado está dirigida al gobierno y su agencia por la aplicación de la ley, en otras palabras, la policía. Sin embargo, las empresas privadas no eran su objetivo.

-Entonces es de nuestro interés analizar lo que sus protestas han logrado. Se han anunciado más de una docena de cambios, pero unos de los más importantes son los dos siguientes: El gobierno ha acordado reducir el presupuesto militar e invertir el dinero a su vez en el sector educativo, que debe utilizarse para bajar las tasa de matrícula y proporcionar un acceso más barato a los libros escolares.

«Es un paso pequeño comparado con las demandas originales de que la educación debía ser completamente gratuita al igual que algunos países europeos, pero es un avance, algo que no debería tomarse a la ligera dado que trae un segundo cambio importante.»

-Sí, y es algo que va a tranquilizar a millones de personas en este país. La tributación de los hogares en el rango de ingresos más bajos se reducirá a la mitad. Los salarios por debajo del límite de 1.000.000 yenes estarán exentos de la obligación tributaria. Incluso casos especiales podrán demandar ayudas financieras si su sueldo no puede garantizar una vida humana, incluyendo familias numerosas.

-Srta. Morishimo, ahora que tenemos todos estos números y hechos, ¿cómo podemos describir el Nuevo Movimiento de Igualdad en un enunciado preciso?

-En una palabra, revolucionario. Y con esto me refiero al carácter del movimiento, y no los cambios que ha traído aunque estos también son extraordinarios. Pero como todo evento histórico, el Nuevo Movimiento de Igualdad debe haber tenido sus raíces en las mentes audaces de unas pocas personas valientes.

«No sabemos quiénes son. No sabemos cómo movilizaron tal enorme y diversa multitud para luchar por la misma causa. Son personas como nosotras, personas que se mezclan en la sociedad y aun así, son más que eso. Nunca conoceremos sus nombres y ellos no quieren que los sepamos. Pero ¿no resulta de alguna forma consolador saber que hay gente ahí fuera luchando como héroes sin necesidad de afirmar serlo?»

 

* * *

 

 

-¿Todo listo?

-Sí.

-¿Eli?

-Aquí también.

-Bien, entonces vamos.

-No, esperad…

-Umi, sabes que no nos queda mucho tiempo -gruñó Maki, echándole un vistazo a su reloj-. Es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás ahora.

-No me estoy echando atrás -murmuró Umi, tirando nerviosamente de su corbata-. Sé perfectamente lo que acepté.

-Entonces, hagámoslo -dijo Maki, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro para animarla-. Sabes que nosotras estamos justo aquí contigo. Pase lo que pase, te tenemos.

Eli rio, asintiendo.

-Puedes hacerlo, Umi. Maki también pasó por esto, y mírala, todavía está vivita y coleando.

-Sí -exhaló Maki con una sutil carcajada-. Umi, estarás bien. Cuando estuve en tu lugar hace un año, también pensé que iba a morir. Pero pensar que volvería a ver a Nico fue lo que tiró de mí.

Umi tragó saliva y asintió.

-Vale. Estoy lista.

-Magnífico, terminemos esta noche con un estampido.

Umi rio por lo bajini.

-Nunca pensé que oiríamos eso viniendo de ti.

-Bueno, eso pasa cuando estás casada con alguien que habla así. -Maki se encogió de hombros, pero sonrió-. Y tú sabrás muy pronto de lo que estoy hablando, Umi. -Ojeó su reloj otra vez-. En unos cinco minutos.

-Que es por lo que necesitamos irnos ya -dijo Eli impacientemente, sacudiendo unas pocas partículas de polvo del traje negro de Umi-. ¿Quieres convertirte en parte de la familia Minami o no?

Umi sonrió, y por primera vez, Maki y Eli se sintieron como si estuvieran mirando a una mujer radiante y feliz en sus veintitantos, libre de cargas y pesar.

-Sí. Sí quiero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jstonedd.tumblr.com/tagged/soldier-wars-au

**Author's Note:**

> As if this translation wasn't amazing enough, @panther has also composed a soundtrack for this story, please check it out at: http://panther-of-shadows.tumblr.com/post/156459707016/as-brave-as-a-thousand-soldiers-m%C3%B3nica-su%C3%A1rez


End file.
